Learning to Love
by The Forgotten Lover
Summary: The war is over, peace at last. Hermione decides to return to Hogwarts for her 7th year, and becomes a teachers assistant. Hermione can't help but feel alone, as her two best friends become Aurors. Who will mend her broken heart? HG/GW femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione." Ron told Hermione quietly.

"Why don't you come with me? Don't you want to graduate?" Hermione asked, looking miserable.

"I don't need to go back to Hogwarts. We've already discussed this; Harry and I are going to be Aurors. This is what I want." Ron attempted to reach out for Hermiones hand, but she pulled away before he came too close.

"Hogwarts is what I want." Hermione placed her arms across her chest, holding herself tight. She had become used to comforting herself.

"And I'm happy that you have the chance to go back. It won't be so terrible without me, Ginny will be there with you."

"I know she will be, and I'm thankful that I will have someone there with me." Hermione couldn't help but feel alone in her decision to return to school, but she wouldn't be completely alone.

Hermione glanced towards Ginny, and found her talking with Harry. She had a foul look upon her face, and her arms were crossed just as Hermiones were. Things must have not been going too well with Harry either.

Hermione watched as Ginny moved away from Harry, and began walking towards her. There was something about the way Ginny moved that captured Hermiones full attention. She watched as Ginnys hips swayed left and right, and couldn't help but lick her lips in response.

"Hermione, I think the trains are leaving. We should be going." Ginny announced as she stopped in front of Hermione.

Hermione blinked a couple of times, realizing that Ginny was right, and nodded her head. "Goodbye Ron." Hermione said in a whisper, before she turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm, and turned her around sharply.

Hermione was momentarily angry about the way Ron handled her, but then saw the look upon his face, and was curious as to what he wanted.

"What about us Hermione? Can I count on you to wait for me?" Ron asked, trying to be discreet around Ginny who was still standing there, watching.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had kissed Ron once during the war, but she had seen no affection from Ron after that one kiss. Hermione had gone to Australia over the summer to be with her parents, and never heard from Ron the entire time she was there. She had returned to the burrow only two weeks ago, and Ron had acted like nothing had happened. He was so wrapped up in becoming an Auror, Hermione feared that any affection he had for her was pushed aside. As far as Hermione was concerned, Ron wasn't showing any attempt to have a relationship with her.

"What would I be waiting for? You ignored me all summer, I had the impression that I meant nothing to you." Hermione said coldly. She had become bitter around Ron; she couldn't help it. Maybe Ron was just scared to make another move, but Hermione didn't want to be the one to initiate everything.

"I know this summer has been confusing for both of us, and I'm sorry for ignoring you, but I want to be with you, honest." Ron tried to explain.

The sound of the train engine began to pick up, and Hermione knew the train was about to leave.

"Why did you only bring this up now? I have to go." Hermione began to walk toward the train, leaving Ron behind.

"Promise me that you'll think about it! I'll write to you soon!" Ron shouted as Hermione, followed by Ginny got on the train.

Hermione waved to Harry, and he waved back slowly. She could tell something was wrong, and that's when she turned to Ginny.

Ginny was staring out of the window, just watching Harry.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed, and turned to look at Hermione. "Harry just broke up with me…again. He doesn't want me to get hurt, so his solution is to end the relationship. Just because he is going into training, doesn't mean it's going to hurt me. I don't think he really wants to be with me, and if that's the case, then I don't want to be with him either. This is the last time he will be able to break up with me. Never again will I give Harry Potter another chance."

Hermione placed a hand on Ginnys shoulder, and rubbed it slightly. She had not known what it was like to break up with someone; she had never been in a relationship for that to happen. She only hoped that Ron would come around and ask her, but it was a little too late now. It seemed their lives were going in two separate directions, she had her life at Hogwarts, and his was with the Aurors.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I don't know why Harry keeps doing that. It's not like his life is in danger anymore; it's like they want to find trouble. When Harry and Ron have a peaceful life, they have to go out and bring trouble to them." Hermione couldn't help but feel out of place. She had wanted a peaceful life, but it seemed her two best friends didn't.

Hermione felt Ginnys hand touch her cheek, and her head was slowly turned to meet the bright brown eyes of her friend.

"Everything will be okay Hermione. At least we have each other." Ginny smiled weakly.

"Very true. I'd like to have you for company instead of being surrounded by boys all the time. You're the best friend I have." Hermione stared back into Ginnys eyes; she couldn't seem to brake their gaze.

Ginny slowly took her hand off of Hermiones cheek, and said. "Shall we go find a compartment?"

Hermione nodded her head, and followed behind Ginny as she searched for an empty compartment.

"Ah, an empty compartment for once!" Ginny tried to lift her mood; for she knew Hermione wasn't in the best of moods.

Ginny held the door open for Hermione, as she smiled politely and stepped inside.

Ginny shut the door behind them, and went to sit across from Hermione.

"Are you ready for your seventh year?" Ginny asked, trying to get Hermione talking about something she liked. Even though Hermione had been at her house the past two weeks, Hermione seemed to be in her own world. Ginny wasn't able to get Hermione alone so they could talk.

Hermione smiled, thankful that someone asked her something she was interested in. "Oh yes, it's going to be a busy year for me."

"What all are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well besides my N.E.W.T.s, and being Head Girl, I'm going to help Professor McGonagall out with her Transfiguration classes. She has asked me to be a teachers assistant. Since she is now the Headmistress she won't have much time to cover the entirety of her classes. So I'll be there to cover the classes she can't attend."

Hermione was excited about the opportunity to be a teachers assistant, although she was not technically teaching the class, it gave her some authority over the students. She would be busy this year, but she needed the distraction.

"Wow, so you're going to be a teacher? Will you be teaching me?" Ginny smiled.

"I'm not technically a teacher, I'm just helping out when Professor McGonagall can't be there. And yes, I believe we have similar schedules. When Professor McGonagall isn't there, I will be the teacher instead of the student."

"So you'll be a teacher and student?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I suppose you can say that." Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Hmm, do you have access to our marks?" Ginny asked after a minute.

Hermione rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "No Ginny. I don't control them, I just report to McGonagall what happened; she handles all the marks. You can't bribe me into giving you a good mark, I'm sorry."

"Damn, and here I thought I would be able to seduce the teacher into giving me a good mark." Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed, thinking that Ginny was playing around. "Even if I let you seduce me, I still wouldn't give you a good mark. That, you have to earn on your own."

Ginny just smiled, and Hermione could sense there was something else behind that smile, but she couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"We have all year Hermione. Plenty of time to butter you up." Ginny finally said.

"We shall see about that." Hermione replied, wanting to know what exactly Ginny was thinking. It made Hermione feel something she hadn't felt in a long time, she felt wanted.

"What about you Ginny? How is your year looking?" Hermione asked.

"About as busy as yours I would say, except I will be playing Quidditch instead of teaching."

"You must be excited about playing Quidditch again." Hermione said.

"I can't wait. I have so much frustration, and I need to take it out on something. Better Quidditch than it be someone I care about, like you." Ginny said.

"I'll be sure to come to all of your games. Consider me your number one fan." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny.

"That's sweet of you. I'm going to need someone in the stands cheering for me, and I'm glad it's going to be you." Ginny replied.

Hermione and Ginny fell into comfortable conversation, talking about everything they were expecting in their final year together. Before they knew it, the train had arrived at Hogwarts, and they were on their way to the castle.

It wasn't as glamorous as Hermione had seen it in previous years due to the damage it had taken during the war, but Hermione was determined to make this a good year.

Memories of the final battle flooded Hermiones thoughts as they entered the Great Hall, and she tried her best to push them out of mind.

Hermione didn't realize that Ginny had been staring at her almost the whole way up to the castle, and into the Great Hall. She knew it was going to be hard for Hermione, as it would be for herself. Ginny only wanted to make it a good year for the both of them. She would be there for Hermione, whenever she needed it. Ginny needed Hermione for her own sanity, so she was going to cling onto Hermione as much as she could.

Ginny grabbed hold of Hermiones hand as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, and awaited Professor McGonagall to make her announcements.

"It's going to be a good year Hermione, I will be with you as long as you want me around." Ginny whispered into Hermiones ear.

Hermione felt shivers trail down her body from the proximity of Ginnys mouth, and turned to face her. "Thank you Ginny. I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm posting this because it's been on my computer for a while, and I'm contemplating making this into a full length story. I don't know if it's something of interest to anyone, that's why I'm only posting this chapter for now. Depending on how much my urge for writing something keeps bugging me, and the hits I get, if it's positive I will certainly continue. Don't worry, I'm not asking for reviews or anything, I'm just looking for the stats. So review if you wish, if not, that is fine as well. As long as you read the story, I will continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ginny watched as Professor McGonagall gave her announcements as usual. It was odd for Hermione to see someone other than Dumbledore giving a speech. However, Ginny had the chance to get to know McGonagall as a Headmistress the year before.

Everything went on as it normally had, like the war never happened. Hermione didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

The sorting hat did its usual ritual by singing a song, and placing each first year into the house that suited them. It made Hermione happy to know that the children who were just starting off at Hogwarts would have a fresh start. They wouldn't have to worry about dark wizards, at least Hermione hoped not. Just as Hermione thought McGonagall was going to end her announcements, she added something else.

"I would like to take a moment to remember what occurred here last year. Without the help from Harry Potter, and his loyal friends, Hogwarts wouldn't be here. Unfortunately Mr. Potter chose not to return this year, however some of his friends have. I am delighted that Hermione Granger, one of Harrys closest friends, who was with him for the entirety of the war, has chosen to return to Hogwarts for her final year. Hermione if you would stand up please." McGonagall looked straight at Hermione, expecting her to do so.

Hermione looked toward Ginny, who was motioning for her to get up, so she did. Hermione stood, and all eyes were on her. She didn't know what else to do, but wave to everyone.

Everyone just looked in awe; no one made any attempt to cheer for her until Ginny piped up.

Ginny sat there with a smile on her face, and started shouting, "Give her a round of applause. She saved the school, and your lives for that matter!"

Ginny started clapping her hands wildly, and was soon followed by the rest of the school. Hermione just looked at Ginny, and couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks.

Everyone in the Great Hall was cheering for her, even the staff.

"Now everyone, let's start this year fresh, shall we sing our school song?" McGonagall said with a hint of a smile on her face.

Hermione joined in singing, staring at Ginny who was staring right back at her. Ginny had fought in the war to; Hermione wasn't the only one who deserved credit. There were so many others.

The song had lifted Hermiones spirit slightly; all she wanted was a normal year of school. Just a genuine year of school, without worrying about the dark side of the wizarding world.

"Enjoy the feast. Good luck to you all this year." McGonagall said her last bit, and everyone began to eat.

Ginny didn't wait very long before she began to pile food on the plate in front of her, and started to eat as quickly as she could. Hermione just watched in amusement.

Ginny stopped, and looked at Hermione shyly. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Hermione shook her head, "No Ginny, it's just nice to see things going back to normal. I'm so happy to be back here, and I'm glad you're here with me."

Ginny smiled, and continued eating happily. Hermione looked at the food in front on her, and helped herself to whatever she pleased.

"You should have gotten credit too, you know?" Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

Ginny looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Just because I was with Harry, doesn't mean I was the only one to help him out. You, and a lot of other people helped out. We couldn't have done it without help." Hermione poked at her food, daring not to look towards Ginny.

It was hard not to be emotional about anything regarding the war. All the horrible details were still fresh in her mind, and Hermione knew the three of them couldn't have done it alone.

Hermione felt something against her hand, and found Ginny squeezing it lightly. "Even if we did help, you helped more. I know what I did, and everyone else does too. I'm not bothered because I didn't get to stand up, you deserved that applause, and you deserve much more."

Hermione smiled, thankful to have someone like Ginny around. "You're such a sweetheart, do you know that?"

Ginny smiled, "That's part of my charm. I'm irresistible."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry doesn't know what he is missing. You're sure to be catching all the boys attention with charm like that."

"You're right about that Hermione, but who says I want any of the boys attention? I'd much rather spend my time with you."

"Ginny, now I know you're just trying to get on my good side." Hermione laughed off Ginnys comment, but couldn't help to feel a little curious about what she might have been implying.

"Is it working?" Ginny asked in-between bites of food.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Maybe"

"You won't last long Hermione." Ginny said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ginny smiled.

"This isn't some plan to try and get me to alter your grades, is it?"

Ginnys eyes went wide in mock shock. "Hermione, I would never try something like that. I plan to be a good little girl, and do all my homework, just like the teacher wants me to."

Hermione knew better than to believe the words coming out of Ginnys mouth. "Just so you know Ginny Weasley, no matter how much you try to be nice, I'm not going to give you any slack. You're going to have to do your work, just as any other student would. I've told you already, I don't touch the marks, I just help the students out when McGonagall can't be there."

"I know Hermione. I'm still going to be nice to you though, you can't get rid of me." Ginny said quietly.

"Who said I would ever want to get rid of you? You're too good to me, especially with comments like the ones you've been saying tonight."

"I only speak the truth. You're an amazing woman." Ginny said, but then became silent. Hermione noticed a slight blush on Ginnys face.

If Hermione didn't know better, she would think that Ginny was trying to flirt with her. Ginny wasn't like that though; she must have only been being nice, but still she had wondered. Something inside of her had hoped for Ginnys comment to mean something more. This feeling was something Hermione had felt before, but hid it away deep inside, claiming it was only feelings of being close to someone, nothing romantic.

Hermione once again pushed the thought out of her mind, and smiled at Ginny like she hadn't even heard the last comment.

After dinner, everyone was heading back to their dormitories, including Hermione and Ginny. They walked side-by-side, hands brushing against one another occasionally, but neither one made a move to put their hands together, nor to move them away.

"Ms. Granger, if I could have a word with you before you retire for the evening?" Professor McGonagall came up from behind the girls.

Hermione looked to Ginny, "Sure, Ginny you can go ahead without me. If you want to wait, I can show you my room."

"Sure Hermione, I'll be in the common room." Ginny smiled, and began to walk ahead.

"I just wanted to go over what will be happening tomorrow. I'll be there tomorrow to get things started, and become acquainted with everyone. I'll introduce you as my aide, and you don't need to worry about anything. I'm grateful that you are assisting me for the moment, since we are short handed. There isn't much happening at the moment, so I shouldn't need your assistance too much for the first couple of weeks."

"I don't mind helping out professor, if you need anything, just let me know." Hermione said politely.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. If you need to study, or need a little break, don't hesitate to ask. This isn't your job; you're doing this out of kindness. You are not obligated to continue being an aide, and can stop anytime you wish."

"I have no intentions of stopping. I welcome the challenge, I need the distraction, but if I do ever feel the pressure building, I will let you know professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled lightly, "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yes, goodnight professor." Hermione smiled, and continued on her way to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Once Hermione entered the common room, she found Ginny sitting in one of the chairs next to the fire. Ginny looked as if she was lost in thought, staring into the fire, one hand placed beneath her chin.

Hermione stood and watched her for a minute. She noticed that Ginnys hair looked like it was flaming orange, due to the distance she was by the fire. Her skin was glowing light orange, and the color of her eyes popped against the flickering flames before her.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned, making Ginny jump out of her seat.

"Hermione, I didn't see you come in. You scared me." Ginny said, trying to regain her cool.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." Hermione couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure Hermione. So, are you going to show me this fabulous room of yours?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, come with me. I haven't seen it myself, so we'll both be in for a treat." Hermione motioned for Ginny to follow her up the stairs.

Together they walked up the stairs that led to the Head Girls room. Hermione entered first, followed by Ginny, and they both looked around in amazement.

The room was huge, and decked with the best furniture a wizard could afford. The color scheme was of course maroon and gold, which Hermione and Ginny both loved.

"I'm jealous." Ginny said, trying to keep her mouth from dropping to the floor in awe.

Hermione walked over to her bed, loving the fact that it was larger than any of the other girls.

"This is amazing." Ginny continued to walk around, and she opened the door to the left of Hermiones bed, only to find a lavish bathroom behind it.

"You're so lucky, Hermione. Look at this bathroom! You have your own personal toilet!" Ginny was becoming a little too excited.

Hermione appeared behind the red head, only to be surprised herself by the spacious bathroom before her.

"I'll let you use the bathroom whenever you want, Ginny. I know it's hard to share a bathroom with a bunch of girls."

Ginny turned around, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course Ginny. What's mine is yours. I'd be so lonely if no one came to visit me, even if you only want to use my toilet." Hermione laughed.

"I would be up here for more than just a toilet Hermione. I would be lonely to, if I didn't have you." Ginny admitted.

Hermione and Ginny both became quiet, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Hermione wanted to ask if Ginny wanted to sleep with her tonight, but was unsure of how Ginny would respond.

_Just ask her, she's your friend. It's not unusual for a friend to sleep in the same bed. _Hermione thought to herself.

Ginny looked hopeful for a moment, but decided that it would be best to leave Hermione for the night.

"Well I guess I should let you unpack. We both have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Ginny said, starting to head back to the door.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you stay a little while longer." Hermione said.

Ginny was having an internal battle. She really wanted to stay, but something else told her that Hermione needed some space.

"It's alright Hermione, I know you must be tired, so am I. I'm looking forward to having you in class." Ginny said, pulling on the knob of the door.

"Me too, it's going to be an interesting year." Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes, it certainly will be. Goodnight Professor." Ginny teased.

"Goodnight Ginny, I'm not your professor either, I'm just helping out." Hermione responded.

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say." Ginny said as she began walking down the steps to her own dormitory.

Hermione closed the door behind her, and let out a sigh.

Hopefully Ginny wasn't serious about trying to manipulate her into giving her good marks. It wasn't going to fly with Hermione, no matter how much charm Ginny tried to lay on her.

Ginny walked into her dorm, and was met by three other witches. She immediately wished she was back with Hermione, especially when she saw her tiny bed in front of her.

Ginny was only teasing about trying to seduce Hermione into giving her good marks, she wouldn't try to do something like that just to get ahead in class, but who said seducing Hermione had anything to do with grades?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to go ahead and continue with this story, so here you go people!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came quickly for both girls. They were both back in the Great Hall having breakfast before they knew it.

"How many classes do we have together exactly?" Ginny asked, not remembering Hermiones schedule.

"Most all of them I would assume. We are taking the same N.E.W.T.'s, but let me see your schedule." Hermione asked.

Ginny dug into her book bag, and pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper for Hermione to see.

Hermione took the schedule from her hands, and compared it to her own. Ginny managed to finish two pieces of toast before Hermione could finish looking at all of them.

"It seems we have the same schedule, except when you have free time, I'll be helping McGonagall out with some of her classes."

"You're not helping her out today are you? She should at least be there for the first few days of class."

"No, she will let me know when she needs me, so for now, I have some spare time." Hermione said.

"Great, then you can spend it with me…if you want that is." Ginny said.

"Of course Ginny, I would love to spend some more time with you. I haven't had much time to actually relax with you like I've wanted. I'm really sorry about this summer by the way." Hermione said, knowing that she wasn't there for the most of it.

"Don't worry Hermione, I would have wanted to be with my parents too. I can't blame you for wanting to spend time with them, especially after what you've been through."

"I know, I just feel like they don't understand what all is happening here. You're the only family I know that understands what it's like to be a wizard; it's hard to explain to my parents what I'm doing with my life. It's like I've become a stranger to them."

"I don't know what that is like, Hermione. I don't understand much about muggle lifestyles, but you know you're always welcome in our family, whether you're with Ron or not." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed; she didn't really want to think about Ron at the moment.

Ginny noticed the change in Hermione, and didn't hesitate to inquire, "What's wrong Hermione? Is it Ron? I'm sorry I brought it up, we don't have to talk about him."

"I'm just not sure what I want right now, Ginny. He didn't write to me all summer, and showed no sign of wanting to be with me until yesterday. I just think that he might not be the one for me." Hermione spoke honestly, she wanted to be careful because Ron was Ginnys brother, but she was also Hermiones best friend.

"I understand how you feel. Harry barely spoke to me this whole summer either, but instead of wanting to be with me, he breaks up with me. Men are confusing, and right now, I couldn't care less about him. He is going after what he wants, so I will let him be." Ginny said, trying to remain calm, but Hermione saw that something was still bothering her.

"Do you love Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny had to think about Hermiones question, unsure if she really did or not. "I do think I love him, but more so as a friend than as a lover. I think most of it has been hero worship, but I do care for the man." Ginny admitted.

Hermione nodded her head, feeling a little relieved at Ginnys answer, and she wasn't sure why.

"What about you Hermione, do you love Ron?" Ginny asked. Now it was Hermiones turn.

"I honestly don't know Ginny. I thought I did, but why should I love someone who ignores me. I'm just really confused about everything right now."

Ginny nodded her head, she could relate to Hermiones feelings. She to was confused about a lot of feelings. She would leave Hermione alone about her love life for now.

The rest of the day went on as it usually would. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed all of her classes, and embraced the load of homework that was given to both her and Ginny.

Ginny on the other hand was already daydreaming about being on the Quidditch pitch, being the star of the game. She loathed homework, but Hermione was there to help her out, so it wouldn't be so terrible.

The time came for Transfiguration, and both girls sat together, waiting for Professor McGonagall to enter.

Just as Ginny was about to say something to Hermione, the door opened, and in came Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon students, I'm glad to see you all again."

There were a few mumbles in the class, weakly trying to return the gesture to the professor.

"Before we get started, I would like to mention that Ms. Granger will be filling in for me when I have headmistress duties to attend to. This is only temporary until we can fill the position permanently."

The students all turned their attention to Hermione in unison. She tried her best to put on a smile.

"Now, I expect you will treat her with the same respect as you would with me. Ms. Granger will only be handing out assignments that I have personally crafted, and she will report to me at the end of the day what she has seen. She is not a professor, and doesn't have any control over your grades, so don't think that you can smooth talk your way out of anything." McGonagall said with a stern voice, looking at each student.

"Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall added.

"Yes Professor." The students replied.

Hermione wasn't really worried about any of the students trying to manipulate her, or mess around with her. She fought dark wizards, they should be afraid of Hermione, very afraid.

Hermione smiled at the thought, but then quickly paid attention to what McGonagall was saying. She wanted to study how the professor taught, so she could try to replicate the way McGonagall taught.

The rest of the class went on as it normally would, and eventually McGonagall let the class go.

It was Hermione and Ginnys last class for the day, they both had free classes for the rest of the afternoon.

"So what do you want to do?" Ginny asked Hermione, as they were walking back to their dorms.

"I'm not sure, do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, well would you like to come outside with me? I've been wanting to practice for a while now." Ginny suggested.

Hermione seemed to like the idea, "Sure, that sounds like a lovely idea."

Ginnys face lit up, and her smile stretched from one ear to the next. "Okay, I just need to get my broom, hold on!" Ginny ran ahead of Hermione to the common room, and Hermione laughed while she followed slowly behind.

Once Hermione entered to common room, Ginny was already running back down the stairs dressed in her gear, with her broom in her hand.

"Come on!" Ginny grabbed Hermiones hand with her own, pulled Hermione back out of the dormitory, and began making her way outside.

Hermione was laughing the whole time she was being dragged across the castle. Ginny could be heard laughing in front of her. It felt good to be holding Ginnys hand; the feeling of human touch was pleasing.

Hermione hadn't been touched or held by someone in a very long time, and she wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was touching another person that made her feel good, or if it was because Ginny was holding her hand.

They had finally reached the pitch, and Ginny eventually let go of Hermiones hand to get on her broom.

Hermiones smile disappeared for only a second at the loss on contact, but realized Ginny was watching her, so she picked her smile back up.

"Would you like to join me?" Ginny offered her hand back to Hermione.

"You know I don't like to fly." Hermione said, but just the fact of being close to Ginny tempted her to get on the broom.

"I'll go slow." Ginny offered, hand still held out to Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione said, still contemplating whether or not she wanted to actually get on the broom.

"Please Hermione." Ginny started to beg, pulling out her lower lip in a pouting motion, and Hermiones will to resist had shattered.

Hermione grasped Ginnys hand once more, moved towards the broom and Ginnys smiling face.

"I'm going to let you sit in front of me, so I can keep an eye on you." Ginny said, as Hermione began to position herself in front of her.

"Hold on tight, Hermione. I'll take it easy, I promise." Ginny tried to calm Hermione down because she felt her begin to shake slightly.

Hermione nodded her head, obviously nervous, but felt at ease with Ginnys words.

"I'm going to push you a little closer against me if that's alright?" Ginny asked, placing her hands against Hermiones waist.

Hermione nodded her head, and felt herself being pulled back against Ginny. Once her body was placed against Ginny, she immediately stopped shaking. An odd sensation rushed through Hermiones body, but she didn't have much time to think of it because Ginny had pushed them off the ground.

They were sitting about six feet in the air, and Hermione was already clinching the broom with all of her might.

Ginny moved her arms around Hermione, and placed her hands on top of Hermiones.

Ginny rested her chin on top of Hermiones shoulder, and whispered into her ear. "Relax Hermione, I will keep you safe, I promise."

Hermione shivered from Ginnys breath trailing down her neck; she couldn't help but feel for lack of a better word, turned on.

Ginny slowly started to move, going a little higher, but making sure Hermione was okay.

"Are we safe?" Hermione asked, afraid to look down at the ground.

"Yes Hermione, there's nothing to worry about. I just want to show you something, and then I will let you back down." Ginny replied.

"Okay, that's fine Ginny." Hermione said, already wanting to go back down.

They flew over towards the lake, and Ginny stopped moving. She thought that Hermiones eyes might be shut so she said, "Open your eyes Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes to see the sun shining against the lake, making the water glimmer brightly. The sky was starting to change color, as it usually does when the sun begins to set.

Hermione looked at the beauty before her, and smiled. She saw the beauty that Hogwarts once had before the war, and here she was once again, alive, looking out onto the lake, like nothing had ever happened.

There was still beauty in the world, even after the tragedies of the war, and Hermione was glad that she was here to move past the sadness, and embrace the happy moments to come.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said simply.

"Yes it is." Ginny replied, shifting her body a little closer toward Hermione.

Ginny had the urge to turn Hermione around on the broom and show her just how beautiful she thought Hermione was, but she resisted. She held on tightly against Hermione, and pushed the thoughts aside. She was just confused and lonely; she didn't really want to kiss Hermione. At least that's what Ginny kept telling herself.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, before Ginny felt Hermione become tense again. "I'll take you down." Ginny said as they descended.

Once Hermiones feet were back on the ground, she felt relief.

"I'm going to practice a little if that's alright with you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I'll watch you." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled, and shot up into the air, much faster than when she was with Hermione.

Hermione watched Ginny for quite some time, impressed with all the things that she could do up in the air. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to when they were on the broom together. Hermione desperately wanted to be in Ginnys arms longer, and she imagined herself kissing Ginny.

Hermione was curious about these imaginations, she has had them of Ginny in the past, but pushed them out of her mind when the war had began. It was easy to forget about fantasies when her life was in danger, but now her life was at peace. She was where she wanted to be, and had no worries. Ginny was going to be a bigger part of Hermiones life, and that meant Hermiones mind would be running wild with fantasies of Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope I'm making it worth the read.**


	4. Chapter 4

Things started to become comfortable for both girls over the next couple of weeks. Hermione was doing well as a teachers assistant, although she basically just watched the class, and occasionally helped a student out when they were having problems with the assignment.

No one was giving her a hard time; they were showing her the respect that she deserved. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because of her hero status, or just the fact that McGonagall would have their heads if they crossed Hermione the wrong way.

Ron had sent Hermione a letter just as he said he would. Hermione was skeptical to believe anything he said. However, she opened the letter to see what Ron wanted.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts; I'm really enjoying my training. It's extremely hard, but Harry and I are determined to get through it. I'm lucky that I have Harry here with me, or I would be miserable. I really miss you, and want you to know that I care about you. I know Harry broke it off with my sister, but I don't want that for us. I don't think I could stand not having a wonderful girl like you by my side. Training will be over before you know it, and I do get breaks for the holidays. I just need to focus on my training right now. I really want this. Will you please wait for me? I do want to be with you, I just haven't been able to think about our relationship lately. I have some good news as well. I will be able to see you at Christmas, Harry and I will both be at my house. It will be good to see you again. I can't wait to hear your reply. Say hi to Ginny for me, will you? It's hard to write to everyone._

_Ron_

Hermione ignored the letter. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't know what she wanted. She knew deep inside that nothing would change. Ron could write his feelings down on paper, but could he show her real love? Would he be the same cold and distant person over Christmas break, or would it be different? Hermione wouldn't know until the time came, and right now she didn't want to get involved with someone who wasn't even there with her.

Ginny seemed to be getting along well herself. She threw herself into Quidditch, trying to push her struggling emotions aside. Ginny was frustrated with everything that had happened, and was trying to get some relief by having grueling Quidditch practices.

Thoughts of the war, the loss and pain of losing someone so close to her, and Harry only wanting to be with her when it was convenient for him were all swarming through her mind. It was a vicious cycle of thoughts that Ginny used to her advantage on the pitch.

Her first game would be in a few weeks, and everyday Ginny forced herself go out and practice for a couple of hours a day. No matter the weather, or how much homework she had waiting for her, she was out there no less than an hour each day.

Hermione and Ginny would spend as much time as they could together. Ginny would come visit Hermione in her room after practice, and take advantage of her private bath. After her bath Hermione would usually help massage the knots out of Ginnys back.

"You're killing yourself out there." Hermione said to Ginny, pressing hard against her back.

"Don't worry Hermione. It helps get things off my mind." Ginny said, trying to concentrate on Hermione's touch.

"You can talk to me about your problems. I'll help you get them off your mind." Hermione said while rubbing Ginnys shoulder.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at Hermione's comment. _I'm sure you could help get things off my mind_ she thought.

"I'm just frustrated, and being physical helps me calm down." Ginny said.

"But you're letting your school work suffer. You've hardly turned in any work for McGonagall's class." Hermione stated.

"I'm just a little behind, don't worry, I can handle it Hermione."

"Why don't you let me help you? I know what the lessons are in her class, I can help. You never ask for my help when we're in class." Hermione moved her hand lower down Ginny's back, causing her to groan slightly in pain.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled.

"It's alright Hermione, keep going. I don't ask for your help because I know other students need your help, you're too busy." Ginny said.

Hermione kept rubbing, but was being gentler. "I'm not too busy Ginny. I'm there to help everyone, even you. You're a student to, and just because you're my friend, doesn't mean the other students take precedence."

"Fine, I'll ask for your help if I need it." Ginny said quietly, trying to enjoy the rest of her massage.

Hermione moved her hands even lower, and was met with the hem of Ginny's shirt. Hermione looked down, she hadn't realized that her hands had gone that low. There was a gap between Ginny's shirt and pants where her skin was showing.

Hermione wanted to touch her skin, she wanted to reach down, and place her hands beneath the shirt that was covering the rest of Ginny's beautiful body. She knew Ginny was gorgeous underneath her clothing. It was like candy that she couldn't have. It was there, but not for Hermione's pleasure.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione's hand had started to caress the small part of Ginnys skin that was showing.

Ginny jumped at the contact. Hermione's hands were cold against her skin, but it felt amazing.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She reacted too quickly from her thoughts, and her hands were teasing the hem of Ginnys shirt.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to go that low." Hermione started to apologize, but was cut off by Ginny.

"It's alright Hermione. I kind of like the way it feels. Would you mind if I lift up my shirt a little higher? I think your bare hands against me would really help." Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione's cheeks began to burn, "Sure Ginny. I want to help you feel better."

"Can you help me lift it up? My arms are exhausted." Ginny continued to tease.

Hermione didn't answer with words, instead she grabbed the bottom of Ginnys shirt, and slowly began to lift up. Ginny maneuvered her way around the shirt, and eventually was left in just her bra.

Hermione had never seen Ginny without a shirt. Although they shared a room at the burrow, Ginny usually changed in the bathroom when she was staying over. She must have gotten comfortable changing in the girls Quidditch locker room. Ginny was very bold to show Hermione now.

_Is she really in so much pain that she wouldn't care if her shirt were on? _Hermione asked herself.

"Mind if I lay down against your bed?" Ginny asked, finally turning around to meet Hermione's gaze.

Hermione's eye immediately went down to Ginny's chest, but she forced herself to look back into her eyes.

"Go ahead Ginny." Hermione said, trying to clear her throat.

_At least she is in her bra. I don't know what I would do if she was completely topless. _Hermione was thankful for Ginny being a little modest.

Ginny moved past Hermione, and stretched out on Hermione's bed, laying flat on her stomach.

_At least I can't see her chest anymore._

Hermione moved over towards Ginny, and placed her hands against Ginny's back. She slowly moved her hands against Ginny's back, immediately causing Ginny to moan in pleasure.

"That feels so much better." Ginny mumbled against the pillow. She was melting into a deep relaxation.

Hermione could feel herself becoming wet, but really tried to concentrate on just giving the girl a massage.

Ginny only wants a massage. My feelings are perfectly normal; I'm just a little startled. Hermione tried to explain to herself.

Hermione continued to rub Ginny, slowly going down the length of her back, and going back up when she reached Ginny's rear.

She could hear Ginny moaning lightly at the contact, and felt the wetness between her legs grow. Hermione swallowed hard, her own body was becoming hot, and she tried to calm herself down.

_Get a hold of yourself. Ginny is going to wonder what I'm going on about._

Hermione kept rubbing, but Ginny had stopped moaning. This made Hermione stop, wondering if she had done enough for Ginny.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly, but didn't receive an answer.

She moved closer to Ginnys face, only to realize that she had fallen asleep.

Hermione felt relieved that Ginny had gone to sleep; she wouldn't know what Ginny would say if she saw Hermione all hot and bothered.

Hermione pulled the blankets over Ginny, and made her way over to her bathroom. She decided that she was going to let Ginny sleep, while she took a bath.

The water ran warm, and Hermione stepped in, immediately melting into a comfortable spot in the bath.

Her thoughts were flooded with Ginny's chest, and Hermione desperately tried to make them go away.

Hermione found herself rubbing her stomach, going dangerously lower, but she caught herself. The want to touch herself was evident, but she would feel guilty if she did. Ginny was her friend, and it wouldn't be right.

Hermione forced herself to finish her bath in a hurry; she wasn't going to give herself the chance to fantasize anymore. If she thought about Ginny in the bath any longer, to hell with the guilt, she wouldn't hesitate to move her hand to her clitoris.

Hermione was back in her room within a few minutes, wearing the longest pajamas she could find.

Ginny was still sleeping peacefully on her bed. Hermione didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she decided that Ginny could stay here for the night. The only problem was that Hermione could feel the ache between her legs returning.

"I will not give in to temptation." Hermione whispered to herself.

She turned off her lights, and got in the bed as far away from Ginny as she could manage.

Hermione shut her eyes, trying to think of schoolwork in order to get her mind off Ginny.

Eventually it worked, and Hermione was finally able to get some sleep. However, Ginny seemed to be getting the best sleep of her life.

The next morning Ginny woke up to find herself without a shirt on, sleeping next to Hermione.

Ginnys eyes widened for a second, thinking that she and Hermione had done something, but soon remembered what had happened.

_It's just like my dreams. _Ginny thought.

Ginny let out a breath of relief. She didn't want to sleep with Hermione, at least not right away. If she had feelings for the woman, she would need to go about it the right way.

"Hermione" Ginny said, still trying to wake up herself.

"Hmm?" Hermione questioned, not opening her eyes.

"I think it's time to get up." Ginny said, moving closer to shake Hermione slightly.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Ginny's chest right in front of her face, and pulled back immediately.

_Is she trying to get me worked up?_ Hermione thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Hermione." Ginny realized that her breasts were practically bouncing against Hermione's face.

"It's okay Ginny, just a rather strange way of waking up." Hermione was all the way across the bed, looking at Ginny.

Ginny started to laugh quietly, and turned to get out of bed.

"Where is my shirt?" Ginny asked.

"It's on the floor, by your feet." Hermione said, still sitting in bed.

Ginny pulled the shirt over herself quickly, and made her way to Hermione's door.

"I don't want to be late, so I'm going to go freshen up. I'll see you at breakfast." Ginny smiled, as she opened the door to leave.

"See you Ginny." Hermione said, still sitting in her bed. Just when she thought it was safe to open her eyes, she was met with the very thing that caused her lack of sleep last night.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked herself, as she got up out of bed to prepare for the day ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

_One must learn to love, and go through a good deal of suffering to get to it... and the journey is always towards the other soul._

Hermione was studying in the library when she found a love quote; scribbled on the side of the text in the book she was looking at. The last thing she needed was to think about love.

It was another late night in the library for Hermione. Helping Professor McGonagall with her classes put a strain on her own coursework. Of course Hermione knew everything there was about magic, it just took a while before she could get to her own homework. She had to admit she loved being in the library. It was much better than hiding out in the forest, awaiting death, wondering if Ron would come back or not.

Hermione pushed the thought of Ron out of her head as best she could; she didn't want to remember the bad times. She tried to think of something good, something to look forward to. All her mind could do was think of the only thing that was good in her life at the moment, and that happened to be Ginny Weasley.

Although Hermione was very confused about how she felt about Ginny; it didn't stop her from talking with the girl. Ginny was all she had, and that wasn't such a bad thing.

Hermione contemplated about her feelings for Ginny, trying to place the affection in the friendly category, but friends don't fantasize about each other, do they? It couldn't be just a phase, because she had been harboring these thoughts for quite sometime.

She couldn't stop thinking about the girl; it was hard for her to be idle, because her mind immediately went to Ginny. During class, as Hermione watched the students work, her eyes roamed in Ginnys direction. She really tried to keep from looking, but it was like Ginny was a magnet for Hermione's eyes.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to focus once again on the text in front of her. She had to study, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

_Ginny isn't like that! Get it into your head. _Hermione argued with herself.

Her eyes scanned the quote scribbled in the text one more time, wondering who wrote it and why. It was in an Arithmancy book, why would anyone write that here? Someone must not have been studying Hermione thought.

She closed the book, trying to place the subject of love out of her mind once again. She glanced at a clock, and realized it was already one in the morning. She had enough studying for one night; maybe a good night of sleep would help ease her mind.

She exited the library, no one was around for her to say goodnight to. The librarian knew Hermione wasn't going to ransack the place, so she allowed her to stay well past the normal hours.

Once Hermione was in the common room, she made her way quietly to her room when she found someone waiting outside her door.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, surprised that Ginny was still awake.

Ginny was sitting on the step in front of Hermione's door, with her hands covering her face. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know who else I could talk to."

Ginny finally looked up with a tear stained face. Hermione immediately bent down beside Ginny, placing her hands upon her shoulder. "What's wrong Ginny? You can tell me."

Ginny didn't say anything; she was embarrassed.

"Please tell me Ginny." Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes, and her expression turned calm. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened. I miss him Hermione. I miss Fred."

Hermione was stunned for a moment; she didn't know what to say. What could make Ginny feel better about Fred's death? Nothing, of course.

Instead, she pulled Ginny into a tight hug, petting her head lightly. "It's alright Ginny. Would you like to sleep with me tonight? We can talk more about it in my room." Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded her head slowly. "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Ginny had fresh tears in her eyes once again. Hermione took her thumb, and wiped away Ginny's never ending tears. "Come on Ginny, you'll be more comfortable in my room."

Hermione stood up and held her hand out to Ginny.

Ginny took Hermione's hand, and slowly stood up. She followed Hermione into her room, and went to go sit on the bed. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back. You're welcome to any of my clothes." Hermione said, right before she stepped into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and found Ginny already beneath the blankets. Ginny had changed into a long shirt that Hermione used to sleep in.

Ginny turned her head toward Hermione, and smiled lightly. Her tears were gone for now.

Hermione returned the gesture, and made her way toward the bed. She gently moved the blankets so she could get in, and remained a few inches from Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

"Yes?" Hermione said quietly.

"Would you mind if you could…hold me? I just think it's what I really need right now." Ginny asked, trying to keep her tears from escaping.

"Of course Ginny." Hermione moved closer toward Ginny, and gently placed an arm around her body.

Ginny turned around, to where her back was facing Hermione as if they were spooning.

"Are you feeling any better, Ginny?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend.

"A little. I just can't be alone with my thoughts, it's like I immediately start thinking of everything bad that has happened this last year. Why can't things just be good for us? Why do we have to suffer?" Ginny admitted.

"I know what you mean, Ginny. I'm really sorry about what happened with Fred. It wasn't fair, not for anyone. The world is full of evil, and there is nothing we can do to change that. There will always be pain, but we have to think of the good times. The war is over; no one can hurt us now. I'm sure your life will be full of joy, you have so much going for you." Hermione said.

"No, it isn't fair. Even though I have all my other brothers to help me cope, it's like they all have their separate lives. My heart hurts for George the most. They were always together, and now he is just gone. I want to have a good life Hermione, and I want you to have one too."

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose a brother, especially with the bond Fred and George had. I'm glad that we are here today Ginny. We have to live our life the way we want, that's the key to happiness." Hermione said, moving her hand gently over Ginnys shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm afraid Hermione." Ginny said quietly.

"Of what?"

"That I'm going to lose someone I love again. Ron is putting himself in danger, when he doesn't need to. It's not right, he should have come back here." Ginny said.

"I know exactly what you mean." Hermione said, pulling Ginnys hair out of her face.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny asked, "Have you received any letters from Ron?"

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" Hermione was curious. She didn't tell Ginny that she hadn't replied to any of Ron's letters.

"Are you planning on being with him?" Ginny asked, not answering Hermione's question.

"I don't know Ginny. I don't see a point in being with someone who doesn't show any sign of wanting to be with me."

"But you know how Ron can be sometimes, he is oblivious to other peoples feelings sometimes." Ginny added.

Hermione was silent, wondering what exactly Ginny was getting at.

"Do you want me to be with your brother, Ginny?" Hermione asked, unsure of how she would feel about her answer.

"I want you to be happy Hermione. You deserve someone who loves you, especially after all the pain you've been through."

"Honestly Ginny, I don't know if your brother really loves me. I think he was scared, maybe I was too, but I had enough courage to make the first move. After all this time, I made the first move, and I got nothing in return. There were signs that I thought he liked me, but it could've all been from the fear of dying that made him want someone close to him."

"What are you saying Hermione?" Ginny asked, tears long gone.

"I don't think your brother loves me, I think whatever it was between us was just because we were scared."

"That can't be true Hermione, you don't know how many times he talked about you all those years before the war." Ginny replied.

Hermione thought about her remark and said, "But that was before the war. What about this summer, Ginny? Did he ever say anything about me?" Hermione could feel her own tears forming, trying hard to push them away. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed, then she couldn't cry.

"No, I hardly saw Ron come out of his room when he was home. He was all about helping Harry." Ginny admitted.

Although Hermione's eyes were closed, the tears still leaked through her closed lids.

"I don't think we are right for each other. Our lives are taking two very different courses Ginny. Why must you insist that Ron and I should be together?" Hermione asked with the calmest voice possible.

"I just don't want to lose you. If you're not going to be with Ron, then there is a chance that you will stop coming over for visits. We won't be in school anymore after this year, there won't be a reason for you to see me anymore." Ginny finally admitted to herself and Hermione.

"Ginny, you will never lose me. You're my friend too. Even if I'm not with Ron, I will still want to talk with you. You're my only friend in the world right now, and the closest thing I have to family. Why would I ever want to stop talking to you? Ron isn't going to get in the way of our relationship, not matter what." Hermione said, trying to reassure Ginny that Ron had nothing to do with whatever was between them.

"You mean too much to me, Hermione. You're all I have to hold on to right now, literally." Ginny smiled lightly, and squeezed Hermione's arms.

"We need each other Ginny, maybe more than we know." Hermione whispered.

"Will you promise me that you'll always be my friend?" Ginny asked.

Hermione felt her heart sink just a little with the mention of the word friend. "Of course Ginny. Nothing will take our friendship away."

Ginny didn't say anything else, and within a few minutes Hermione heard heavy breathing coming from the red head. She had fallen asleep.

_Will we always just be friends?_ Hermione thought, just before her own mind drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

October had come without much notice, and things had started to become routine for both the girls.

Hermione would cover for McGonagall whenever she wasn't there, and be the student when she was. Ginny went to her classes, and focused on Quidditch the rest of the time. The first game of Quidditch was around the corner, and Ginny wasted no time preparing for the game.

Hermione was constantly on Ginny's case, because once again, she was working herself too hard. Her studies were left behind for a sport Hermione wasn't too fond of.

On a brisk October day, the two girls were in class as usual, doing their own thing. Hermione had to sit in for McGonagall, and Ginny was in her seat not too far away from Hermione.

Hermione took the opportunity to sit in McGonagall's chair. It felt nice to be in charge of something, she loved to be in control. The class was busy taking notes that McGonagall had left for them, so Hermione had it easy today.

Once again, she found her gaze drifting toward Ginny. She had to be subtle; Hermione didn't want to distract Ginny from her work.

Hermione glanced quickly toward Ginny, to see if she was doing work, but only found Ginny was staring back at her.

_So much for being subtle _Hermione thought. She couldn't look away; Ginny was staring intensely at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows; curious as to what Ginny was thinking. The strangest look was on her face, almost as if she was in awe of something.

_Maybe she needs help with her notes _Hermione thought.

With that, Hermione got out of her seat, and walked over toward Ginny.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the other students.

Ginnys cheeks were turning red, "Yes, Hermione. I'm fine, I was just caught up in a thought." Ginny smiled timidly.

Hermione returned the smile, "Mind telling me what it was? Do the notes make sense?"

"Yeah, the notes are fine. I wasn't thinking about that." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione thought Ginny was having trouble with the notes, but that wasn't the case. Ginny wasn't thinking about the class at all.

_Always thinking about Quidditch _Hermione assumed.

"Maybe you should finish your notes Ginny. You can think about Quidditch after class." Hermione whispered.

Ginny looked offended, and her expression immediately turned cold. "I don't always think about Quidditch Hermione, I wasn't thinking about that at all. I was thinking about how happy you looked up there at McGonagall's desk. I haven't seen you happy in a long time, and it was just nice to see, okay?" Ginny spat out the last word, before turning her head back to her notes.

Hermione immediately regretted jumping to conclusions. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hermione barely spoke; she didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of class.

Ginny ignored Hermione, not wanting to speak to her at the moment, especially if people were watching.

Ginny turned her head, and noticed a few people were looking, but turned their attention back to their notes once they saw Ginny look up at them.

Hermione returned to her seat, trying to think of a proper way to apologize to Ginny. She was sitting right in front of her, and couldn't even apologize. She had to wait, McGonagall would hear about how she started an argument with Ginny in the middle of class, and that wouldn't be good at all.

_Remain professional _Hermione thought, while tapping her hand quietly against the desk.

A half hour passed, and class was finally over. Hermione dismissed the class, but had to wait for the class to be let out before she could try and get a hold of Ginny.

By the time all the students were out of the door, Ginny was long gone. Hermione went ahead, and tried to look for Ginny through the crowd, but the mass was too large to pick her out.

She would have to wait until tonight to see Ginny.

Ginny was staring straight at Hermione through the crowd. She knew Hermione would try to come looking for her to apologize, but Ginny didn't feel like speaking to her at the moment. Maybe it was selfish to deny her friend an apology, but she needed to be alone.

_If Hermione thinks I only think about Quidditch, then so be it. I'm going out to the pitch. _Ginny told herself, and with that said, she turned from Hermione and left her friend to worry about her own problems.

It began to rain later that afternoon, and Hermione looked everywhere in the castle for Ginny, but couldn't be found.

Hermione finally spotted some of Ginnys teammates in the common room going over strategy plans, so she decided to ask them.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen Ginny? I can't seem to find her anywhere." Hermione asked.

One of the girls looked up and smiled, "I haven't seen her, but I am almost certain of where she is. Have you gone out to the pitch, she practices every day."

"In this weather?" Hermione asked, glancing out one of the windows. It was a heavy downpour, and Hermione could hear thunder rumbling.

"The weather is a challenge for Ginny. She loves it." The girl said.

"Okay, thank you." Hermione nodded, and turned away from the group so they could get back to their planning.

Hermione went up to her room to get her raincoat, and made her way outside.

The wind was whipping violently, and Hermione immediately wished she was back inside, but she had to find Ginny.

Once Hermione was close enough to the pitch, she spotted someone flying and knew right away that it was Ginny.

Hermione ran closer to Ginny, and shouted after her, "Ginny!"

Ginny had begun to shake from the bitter cold of the rain, but her mind was focused on the game. She took a break to look at her hand, which had started to bleed from gripping the handle too hard. The cold rain stung at Ginnys wound, but Ginny didn't want to stop. She was getting ready to start practicing again when she heard someone yelling.

Ginny looked down to see a figure waving up at her. One hand was holding the top of her hood, and the other was moving furiously to get Ginnys attention.

Ginny had feeling she knew who it was. When the hood blew off and brown bushy hair began whipping in the wind, Ginnys thoughts were confirmed.

Ginny smiled at the state of Hermione, she looked kind of silly waving around like that, but in a sexy way. Her hair was soaking, and her coat clung to her perfect form. She had come out there just for Ginny, and it made her feel appreciated.

Ginny didn't stall any longer; she flew down to Hermione, who had a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing out here, Hermione? It's horrible outside." Ginny had to shout through the wind blowing.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. You'll get sick if you stay out here too long." Hermione attempted to pull her hood back on, but it only blew off repeatedly, so she let it be.

"I'm fine Hermione, it's a good distraction for me." Ginny pushed the soaking wet hair out of her face.

Hermione looked down at Ginnys hand, and gasped at the state of it. "Come inside Ginny, please. You're hand needs to be bandaged." Hermione reached out to take Ginny's hand, causing Ginny to wince in pain.

Ginny made no attempt to go inside, she just looked at Hermione.

"Please Ginny. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Let me take care of you." Hermione pleaded, but made no attempt to move Ginny. She didn't want to hurt the girl any more.

Ginny looked back up at the pitch, and then back to Hermione. "Alright, but I'm only coming with you because my hand hurts like hell."

Hermione nodded. "Come on then, let's get some bandages."

Ginny followed Hermione to the hospital wing, where she was quickly taken care of. Hermione waited as Ginny was getting her bandages applied.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, who was soaked to the core, and couldn't help but smile. Hermione was fussing about her hair, ringing out the excess water, oblivious to Ginny's stare.

Ginny's own hair was matted to her head, but she just let the water drip off slowly. She would take care of the mess later.

"Everything is alright now Ginny. I hope I don't have to see you again this year." Madam Pomfrey warned Ginny.

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful next time." Ginny smiled, and sat up to leave.

Ginny walked over to Hermione, and showed her the bandage.

Hermione stood, and examined the bandage, and let go of Ginny's hand. "I wish you wouldn't work yourself to the point of self destruction." Hermione said, as they started walking back to the common room.

"Self destruction? I was just holding the broom too hard. It's not like I wanted it to happen." Ginny countered.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm just concerned about you. You're constantly practicing, and it has to start hurting you at some point. I can't keep massaging you throughout the season Ginny."

"Why not? You give great massages." Ginny smiled, trying to make the situation light.

"It's not that I will stop, but one day my massage won't be enough. You'll permanently injure yourself if you keep this up." Hermione warned.

The two girls stopped in front of the portrait blocking the common room. Hermione muttered the password, and they entered.

"It just helps Hermione. I feel free when I'm playing, it's like nothing else matters." Ginny admitted.

Hermione went straight to her room, and Ginny followed. It had become routine for Hermione to give Ginny daily massages, so Ginny assumed she would do the same now.

"I care about you Ginny, and I know Quidditch is a big part of your life, but can't you make some time for school work? Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed. "Why does it always have to be about school work? I'd like to spend some time with you, not involving schoolwork."

"Well we can do that too! I just want you safe and healthy, Ginny." Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, and looked her in the eye.

"I will be safe Hermione, but you're right. I will take it easier on myself with Quidditch." Ginny smiled.

"And I'm really sorry about what I said earlier in class. I just assumed since you were practicing so much, that your mind was on that. I had no idea you were thinking of me."

"I think I overreacted. It's not your fault for assuming that. My thoughts are mostly of you and Quidditch anyway." Ginny immediately regretted saying that.

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly, her hand slightly gripped Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny nodded. "Sorry, I can't help it sometimes. You're my best friend, and I'm trying to make you happy. When I saw that smile earlier, my heart melted. It's nice to see something positive for once. It's been so long since there has been a happy moment in my life." Ginny said, moving her gaze away from Hermione for the first time.

"Ginny, we need to talk about these things. I'm here, and you don't have to put all your anger into Quidditch. You're my best friend too, and all I have in the world right now. I want to spend more time with you; maybe it will help the both of us." Hermione said, trying to catch the eyes of Ginny once more.

"I would like that." Ginny admitted.

"It's settled then." Hermione tried to lighten the mood.

A puddle of water started to form beneath the two girls, they were still soaking wet from the rain.

"I need to get out of these clothes, and into a hot bath. I'm freezing." Hermione said, her hands shaking slightly.

Ginny looked up to see Hermione paler than she usually was, "Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I was an idiot for being out there like that. You didn't have to come out there for me, it's my fault…" Ginny tried to continue, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Don't worry Ginny. Being out in the rain isn't the worst thing in the world, I've had worse things happen." Hermione tried to smile through chattering teeth.

"Okay, but go warm up in the bath. I don't want you to get sick." Ginny urged Hermione to go.

"What about you Ginny? You're freezing too. Don't you want a bath?" Hermione asked.

Ginny began to blush. Certainly Hermione didn't mean for the two of them to take a bath together, right?

"Why don't you take a bath first Ginny?" Hermione said, snapping Ginny out of her naughty thought.

"Oh no, Hermione you take one in your own bathroom. I'll go take one in my dorm." Ginny said, trying to smile the best she could.

"Will you come back?" Hermione asked.

"If you want me to." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Of course I want you to. I've gotten used to you being in here at night, I don't think I would sleep well without you by my side. Besides, I have to work out all those knots you accommodated today." Hermione smiled.

Ginny groaned, "Right, my back is killing me."

"Well hurry up and come back, although you look cute soaking wet, I'd rather my bed stay dry." Hermione replied.

"Cute? Maybe that seducing the teacher idea could work after all." Ginny teased.

"Shut it Ginny." Hermione smiled, and gently pushed Ginny out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the love! Much appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

The end of October had arrived, and the first game of Quidditch was a day away. The first match happened to be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, an easy match in Ginnys eyes.

The annual Halloween feast was the day after Ginny's Quidditch match, so she was extra excited about the weekend ahead.

It was Friday afternoon, and all Ginny had to do was finish her classes before she was free. She just happened to be in Transfiguration, and her thoughts of Quidditch were momentarily out of mind. Her thoughts were all about the beauty at the front of the class.

Hermione was sitting at the front of the class once again, due to the fact that professor McGonagall was not on school grounds today, or so Hermione was told.

Class was just beginning, and Ginny had her eyes glued to Hermione's smile. She could tell how much Hermione loved to teach, or assist the professor even though Hermione was there more than McGonagall.

_She should just take over the job full time. I think the students will appreciate her more. _Ginny thought.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, noticed her staring, and decided to approach her.

Hermione sat beside Ginny, letting the class chat for a few minutes before she gave out the lesson plan for the day.

"You seem happy about something." Hermione smiled.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just excited about the weekend. I'm ready for the game, and the Halloween feast."

"I'm looking forward to that too, you have no idea. I'm ready to see you in action, so the lesson plan for today is going to be an easy one. There's no point in giving out homework on a weekend like this." Hermione said, looked at her watch, and then got up to go back to the front of the room.

Ginny watched Hermione leave, and let her eyes slip down to her rear. Ginny smiled as Hermione turned back around.

_What a sight! _Ginny thought.

"Attention everyone." Hermione raised her voice to get the students attention.

The students immediately stopped talking, and looked up to Hermione. There was nothing but respect for Hermione, no one was going to try and act up.

"The lesson plan for today is very simple, I'm going to read what professor McGonagall wants you all to do." Hermione said, as she leaned back against Professor McGonagall's desk.

Ginny bit her lip, trying to keep her desires at bay.

"You'll notice that there is a feather placed in front of each other you, nothing special. Today your challenge will be to transfigure the feather into a gift, either for yourself or for someone you care about. It can be anything you want, as long as it's not sexual or violent." Hermione stopped and allowed some students to laugh at her comment.

"I know this is an easy lesson, but just try and get through with it. Once you've finished, and shown me what you've done, you are allowed to go for the day." Hermione told the class. That seemed to make everyone more cheerful.

Ginny smiled, thankful that Hermione was a lot easier to deal with than McGonagall.

Ginny turned to her feather, and was dumbstruck. She had no idea what she wanted to make. It was to be a gift for herself, or someone she cared about.

Her gaze immediately went back toward Hermione, who was already sitting behind the desk, practicing her own transfiguration.

Most of the students transfigured something easy, and once they showed it to Hermione, she let them go. It didn't take long for most of the students to leave.

The students were dwindling, and Ginny was still sitting in her seat. She had an idea, and was taking her sweet time making it happen.

Hermione watched the students leave, and wrote comments on what each student made so she could report it to McGonagall later. At her last glance, Ginny and a couple of other students were left working quietly.

The two remaining students came up at the same time, showing Hermione what they had made. Apparently, they were a couple because they decided to make a heart necklace for each other, one half of the heart for the girl, and the other half for the guy.

"That's very sweet." Hermione commented, and the two students smiled.

"Is that all you need Ms. Granger?" The girl asked.

"Yes, you may go, but you can call me Hermione." Hermione smiled.

The students both smiled in return, and headed for the door.

Hermione looked to see Ginny still sitting in her seat, just staring at Hermione. She realized that they were completely alone, and her stomach turned. She didn't know why she was nervous, but it wasn't a bad thing.

Hermione loosened the tie around her collar, trying to get comfortable. Suddenly she felt very hot.

"Is everything alright Ginny? Do you need help with anything?" Hermione asked, unsure of why Ginny was just looking at her.

"No Hermione, everything is fine. I've just been waiting for everyone to leave so I could have a chance to talk with you." Ginny sat up, and began walking over towards Hermione.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked, still sitting behind the professor's desk.

Ginny had something in her hand, but Hermione couldn't see what it was.

"Well, you said we could make something for ourselves, or for someone we care about." Ginny began to say.

"Yes, I did. Can I see what you made?" Hermione asked, curious as to what it was.

"It's something simple, but I thought you would like this." Ginny held out her palm to reveal Hermione's gift.

Ginny held a maroon collar with a bell on the side.

Hermione immediately smiled, "Is that what I think it is?"

"I made it for you, or for Crookshanks. I even etched his name in it." Ginny pointed out the golden writing on the collar, which indeed spelled out her cat's name.

Crookshanks had survived the war, and had made a permanent home at Ginny's house. Hermione allowed Crookshanks to stay with the Weasleys for the school year, it would be safer for him there.

"That's so sweet of you Ginny, I'm sure he will love it. I'm glad he's safe at your house, maybe we can owl it to your parents, so they can put it on him?" Hermione suggested.

"I think that's a lovely idea." Ginny smiled, still standing in front of Hermione.

"Thanks Ginny. I also made something for you." Hermione shuffled around the desk finally finding what she was looking for. She held out her hand to Ginny, showing her what it was.

Ginny reached out and took the small pendant Hermione made for her. It was an image of a girl riding on a broom, with the number six on the back of her uniform. The pendant was moving slightly, the figure was waving and smiling.

Ginny's face lit up, "Is this supposed to be me?"

Hermione smiled from behind her desk, before she got up and went to stand by Ginny.

"Let me put it on you." Hermione held out her hand for the pendant, and Ginny gave it to her.

Hermione pulled Ginny close, took hold of her shirt, and gently pinned it on for her. "It looks great."

Ginny looked down at the pendant once more, and then looked back up to Hermione, only to meet her eyes. They were only a few inches apart from one another.

Something between them sparked.

Hermione could feel Ginny breathing hard against her. She told herself to step back, but her body wasn't responding. Hermione only wanted to get closer.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your match tomorrow morning. I know I probably won't get to see you until after the match." Hermione said, edging closer to Ginny.

"I'm going to be very busy. It's hard to take my mind off the pressure to win." Ginny swallowed, watching Hermione take another step closer.

Hermione still had her hand placed against Ginny's shirt, using this advantage to pull her closer. She could feel Ginny's stomach placed against her, and was only moving closer.

"That's a shame, you don't need to feel pressured. That's the last thing I would want for you." Hermione whispered.

"Well, what do you want for me?" Ginny asked, realizing just how close they were.

Hermione brushed her free hand against Ginny's cheek, delicately touching her. Ginny closed her eyes in response, enjoying the soft touch of another human being.

Hermione wasn't going to stop, she moved closer towards Ginny's face, preparing to meet the red heads lips, until the door swung open.

Hermione jerked away from Ginny as fast as she could, and looked only to realize that Professor McGonagall had entered the room.

"Hermione, I was expecting you to have gone already, I thought I told you I could cover the rest of my classes. Are you still busy with the students?" McGonagall asked, noticing the blush on Ginny's cheek.

"No Professor, I was just speaking to Ginny about her match tomorrow. The students all finished their assignment on time, and I left my notes on your desk of what each student made." Hermione said, trying to sound as professional as she could.

"Excellent. Now why don't you go and enjoy your Halloween weekend? It's a lovely day outside. I'm sure Ms. Weasley would enjoy the cool breeze, she looks rather hot." Professor McGonagall smiled.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who looked really uncomfortable with the situation, and then turned back to the professor. "Right, we'll be on our way then. Come on Ginny." Hermione reached out for Ginnys hand, and led her out of the room.

"Have a good day." The girls heard Professor McGonagall say before the door closed behind them.

"That was awkward." Hermione laughed, trying to shake off her nervousness.

"I know; what was she on about anyway? I'm not hot, I feel fine." Ginny tried pushing the subject behind them, she was afraid to think about what would have happened if McGonagall hadn't come in.

_What if she had kissed me? Was it all in my head? _Ginny thought to herself. She felt moisture between her legs, and the feeling gave Ginny goose bumps.

"I don't know, sometimes she is just odd. Do you feel like going for a walk?" Hermione asked, realizing that she was still holding Ginnys hand.

Her hand let go of Ginny's, glancing at Ginny's face to gauge her reaction.

Ginny didn't realize Hermione was holding her until she let go of her hand, to which she felt disappointed, but dare not show it. "I would like to go for a walk, but I promised the team that I would practice with them after class."

"Oh, well that's alright. I understand that you need to practice." Hermione said, trying not to feel like Ginny was trying to get away from her.

"But I will see you at dinner. I won't over do my practice, I promise." Ginny replied, trying to make their absence from each other not sound so bad.

"I trust you, Ginny. I'll see you later then." Hermione turned from Ginny, and started walking toward the library.

"Bye" Ginny watched Hermione leave, and then turned to go meet her teammates.

Later that night

Hermione had spent her afternoon in the library, studying the subjects she already knew. She had nothing better to do, so the library was her answer to cure the loneliness.

She was browsing the library when she noticed the time. Dinner was already happening, and she was late.

_I wonder if Ginny is there? _Hermione thought as she made her way to the exit.

Once Hermione entered the Great Hall, she found everyone already eating. Hermione looked down to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, and found a dirty Ginny eating her dinner alone.

Hermione smiled to herself, and walked over to Ginny, who was so into her food, she didn't notice Hermione was standing beside her.

"My, aren't you a dirty girl?" Hermione said loud enough so only Ginny could hear her.

Ginny looked up and saw Hermione staring straight at her with a smile on her face. "I had no idea you were standing there." Ginny smiled.

"Sorry, I got caught up at the library." Hermione sat down, helping herself to what food remained.

"Were the books that exciting?" Ginny asked.

"Oh you know me, books are my life." Hermione smiled politely.

"As Quidditch is mine." Ginny replied.

Hermione took a few bites of her food, and asked, "How was practice?"

"It was brilliant. I'm ready for my match tomorrow. I can't let anything get in the way of my focus." Ginny said, determined to win every single game.

"I love to see you have so much passion." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, curious.

"When you talk about Quidditch, I can see how much it means to you. I can see the passion in your eyes. It travels through your whole body and soul. Nothing else matters when Quidditch is on your mind."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Ginny smiled.

"It can be both. It's good that you have such passion for the game, but it can be bad when the pressure to win gets to be too much."

"I can handle it Hermione. You're going to be there tomorrow, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it." Hermione reassured Ginny.

"Good, because I'll be looking for you in the crowd. If I don't see you screaming your lungs out, there will be hell to pay." Ginny threatened.

Hermione widened her eyes at the playful threat and said, "Oh no. I wouldn't want the wrath of Ginny Weasley."

"You have no idea what hell I can put you through." Ginny said.

"But I'm your best friend, at least you wouldn't kill me." Hermione laughed.

"True, but I'll think of something."

"I'll be there, don't worry. Are you coming up to my room tonight?" Hermione asked.

Ginny really did want to come up to Hermione's room, but she also didn't want to be distracted. She needed to focus for the game, and Hermione would just try to take her mind away from it. "I would love to Hermione, but I think I need to get an early night sleep. I have to be up early tomorrow."

"I understand." Hermione said, not letting her disappointment show.

"I'm going to need you tomorrow, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll be there for you." Hermione replied while wondering if she would manage to sleep at all if Ginny wasn't there with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Crookshanks lives! The books never said what happened to him, so I wanted him to live. He is a fighter, that one. If it was up to me, Crookshanks would have destroyed Voldemort all on his own by scratching his eyes out! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny woke up at seven in the morning, ready to play her best. She hadn't slept very well, but she didn't know if that was from being nervous about the game, or if it was because she had slept alone.

Ginny didn't think about the reasons for too long, because she had to get ready for the game. She ran to the shower, forcing all thoughts that didn't involve Quidditch out of her mind.

Right when Ginny got out of the shower, she put on her jersey, put her hair into a tight ponytail, and made her way out to the pitch to meet her team. Nothing was going to get in the way of her winning this game.

Hermione had spent most of the night tossing and turning. She groaned to herself, she should have been able to sleep just fine. She didn't want to rely on someone to help her get to sleep, she could manage on her own, just as she had so many times before.

_You're getting attached Hermione. Is it worth the chance of getting hurt? _Hermione asked herself.

She noticed the time on her watch lying on the bedside table. It was ten in the morning; Ginnys game started at eleven.

Hermione pushed herself out of bed. It wasn't like her to sleep in late, but she didn't fall asleep until four.

_I don't have to keep telling myself excuses. I know what I want, but I don't know if I can handle rejection. _Hermione thought as she walked into her bathroom, turning on the water to take a bath.

She allowed her mind to drift off to thoughts of Ginny, picturing her sitting right beside her in the bath, not wearing anything at all, completely wet and vulnerable.

Hermione's skin began to tingle; she was becoming aroused thinking of all the things she would do to Ginny if she were there now. She was breathing heavy, trying to keep her thoughts in control, but she couldn't help it.

Hermione thought about what she wanted for the first time in a long time. There was no one to hide from; she was completely alone with her thoughts. Ginny would never know what Hermione was thinking.

Her thoughts didn't last long though, because she realized that if she sat in the bath daydreaming all day, she would miss Ginny's game.

She quickly got out of the bath, allowing the cold breeze to drain her of any arousing thoughts of Ginny lingering on her mind.

_11:00_

Hermione was rushing down to the pitch. The match had just started, and already the Gryffindor fans were cheering.

"There goes Weasley with the first score of the day." The announcers voice boomed throughout the pitch.

Hermione finally reached the stands, and watched as Ginny flew above the crowd.

She could see that Ginny was looking for someone in the stands, most likely herself. Hermione waved her hands to Ginny, and shouted out for her.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny finally spotted Hermione and smiled. She waved in return, and was back in the game within seconds.

Two hours later and the game was still going. Ginny had played hard the whole duration of the game, and Hermione had cheered until her voice started going out.

Finally the snitch had been caught, and the game had ended. The final score was 650 to 390 in Gryffindors favor.

The Gryffindor crowd erupted into cheers and shouts, and Hermione was screaming Ginny's name.

She watched as the team flew down, and celebrated. Ginny was hugging her teammates, and congratulating all of them.

People from the stands started to run down to the pitch to celebrate along with the team, so Hermione joined them. She reached the team, and was searching for Ginny in the mass crowd.

The red head was nowhere to be found, she was sure she just saw Ginny.

Hermione felt someone grab her shoulder, and turn her around just as Ron had done at the train station. She was about to tell the person off, when she realized it was Ginny who was pulling her around.

Ginny spun Hermione around, pulled her hard against her own body, into a tight hug.

"You were amazing out there Ginny." Hermione congratulated Ginny, while still entwined in their embrace.

"It feels so good to win. I've worked so hard for this." Ginny smiled.

"I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"I haven't been this happy since before the war." Ginny pulled away from Hermione, her grin showing from ear to ear.

"We should celebrate." Hermione suggested.

"There's a party in the common room, can I meet you there? I need to get out of these sweaty clothes."

"Sure, I'll see you in the common room." Hermione smiled and let Ginny go.

Ginny turned to go change out of her uniform, while Hermione went in the opposite direction. Before Ginny was completely out of sight, Hermione turned to look at her one more time. Ginny turned her head in Hermione's direction, making Hermione jerk her head away and pretend like she wasn't staring.

_I don't know what to think of you Ginny. Are we meant to be just friends? _Hermione asked herself, finally moving back to the castle with the other students.

Ginny was out of the shower, and fresh within thirty minutes of leaving Hermione. She really wanted to spend time with Hermione, it must have seemed like she was trying to avoid the girl, when she only wanted to get closer.

Ginny had to admit once she saw Hermione in the stands; she wanted to show off for her. She wanted Hermione to only look at her, so she would see how good she was. She was aware that Hermione wasn't a Quidditch fan, but the way Hermione was cheering for Ginny made her feel like she was a hardcore fan.

Ginny headed back to the common room, wanting to be with Hermione, but instead all the Gryffindors rushed her.

"Ginny! You were brilliant!" She heard several of the people shouting to her. They were patting her on the back, and wanting to shake her hand. Ginny knew it would be a while before she could get away from the crowd.

Hermione watched from the corner of the room, as Ginny became the center of attention. She figured this is what Ginny wanted, so she would let her be.

Hermione headed upstairs to her room; the crowd was starting to get to her. All she wanted was peace and quiet, and her room was the perfect place at the moment. She walked over to her bed, and lay down.

Hermione wasn't sleepy; she was just in need of relaxation. She had been so stressed lately, if only Ginny would offer to give her a massage.

_I don't know what I would do if Ginny had free roam to my body. Would she take advantage of me? I hope so. _Hermione smiled to herself.

"I have to stop these thoughts. It just makes it worse." Hermione spoke out loud.

"What thoughts?" A voice said from the entrance to her room.

Hermione gasped, and looked up to see Ginny leaning against the opening of the door.

"Ginny! You scared me to death." Hermione said, thankful that she didn't say anything else.

"Sorry, I was just looking for you. You disappeared on me." Ginny said, inviting herself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Hermione leaned against her elbow. "Too much noise. I just wanted some peace."

"Would you like me to stay up here with you?" Ginny offered, reaching a hand out to touch Hermione's leg.

Hermione watched as Ginny lightly rub her leg, and closed her eyes slightly in response. "But it's a party for you. You won the game."

"They don't need me down there to celebrate. I'm not the only one on the team. I wanted to spend some time with you anyway." Ginny said, noticing the look Hermione had on her face.

"You did?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded her head, and moved closer into the bed. "Move over Hermione, let me lay with you. I'm tired."

Hermione moved to the side, allowing Ginny to come closer. She finally rested in the center of the bed, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand and pulling her closer.

Hermione complied, and lay back down beside Ginny, who snuggled against Hermione's chest.

"Do you mind that I'm this close?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No, not at all." Hermione was confused, but smiled at Ginnys action.

Ginny was quiet, her hands were stroking Hermione's arms lightly. "It's peaceful with you." She whispered.

Hermione smiled, "I know what you mean. It's nice to just relax with you. I don't have to worry about anything. When I'm with you, the rest of the world doesn't matter." Hermione immediately felt like an idiot for letting that last part slip.

"Really?" Ginny glanced up at Hermione, curious about Hermione's statement.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Denying it wouldn't do any good, and she had already said it. Ginny already knew the answer; she just wanted Hermione to confirm it.

"Yes, you're my best friend. You can make anything better." Hermione tried to save herself by saying friend.

"Well, that's good because I feel the same way about you. You're my rock. I can always come to you for anything, and I wouldn't ever want that to change. You've helped me a lot the past couple of months." Ginny admitted.

"I'm glad I could do so. I don't want anything to change between us either. I would die if something ruined our relationship." Hermione said, fearing that if she acted on her feelings of affection for Ginny, that she would be shunned.

"What would ruin our relationship?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny had the same lingering feeling as Hermione did. She felt guilty for wanting to hold Hermione in more than just a friendly way. She didn't want to be just friends, she wanted so much more. Ginny had two conflicting thoughts. Hermione was her friend, nothing more, but she wanted to badly to kiss the girl.

Ginny sighed, "What are your plans for Halloween?" she tried to change the subject.

"I have no plans at the moment, except going to the feast. What about you?" Hermione asked.

"The same. Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled, "That sounds lovely."

"It's a date then." Ginny whispered.

Hermione had heard Ginny, but chose not to ask any questions. She was perfectly fine with it being a date, whether Ginny meant a friendly date or a romantic date. Either way, she would get to be with Ginny, and right now, that suited Hermione just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I saw the final Harry Potter last night, and I am sad to see it go. Hopefully the series will be kept alive, through ff or any other means. I hope you have enjoyed this update.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione had woken up the next day to Ginny tapping her on the shoulder. "Wake up, we need to go eat breakfast before it's too late."

Hermione rolled over to face Ginny. She wasn't expecting to run into the girl, but Ginny was exceptionally close.

Hermione placed her hand against Ginnys shoulder, and pulled herself back into her comfort zone. "We seem to be making this a habit." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny smiled, "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just so hard not to be close to you." Ginny fluttered her eyes, obviously being sarcastic.

Hermione reached for a pillow, and threw it at Ginny. "Shut up, or I'll give you bad grades."

Ginny gasped in surprise, "I thought you said you didn't control the marks."

Hermione made sure she was a safe distance away from Ginny before she said, "Maybe I was lying."

Ginny smiled, enjoying the playful teasing between the two. "Well then, Professor Granger, I must say that letting one of your students sleep with you is very unprofessional."

Hermione couldn't help but blush, "No one has to know what happens behind closed doors, and besides, I'm not that easy Ms. Weasley, you'll have to try harder than that."

"I haven't even begun to try. You're in for it Granger." Ginny approached Hermione swiftly, cornering her against the wall.

"I can't wait." Hermione stood her ground.

The look Ginny was giving Hermione was wicked. There was something exciting about the look, but at the same time Hermione felt nervous.

Ginny reached up to Hermione's face, and delicately placed her fingers on Hermione's lips. Ever so slightly Ginny dragged her finger down her lips, watching Hermione for any kind of reaction.

Hermione tried with all her might to not give in. She knew Ginny was only teasing; it wasn't real. Her lips caught slightly when Ginny pulled her fingers back, making her lips smack together when Ginny let go.

Hermione closed her eyes, and turned her head away from Ginny. Her heart was pounding; Ginny was far too close for her own good.

"Are you alright Hermione? Am I too close?" Ginny asked, noticing the shape of her friend.

"No, you're fine. I just need to take a shower, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?" Hermione asked, trying to get out of the trap between Ginny and the wall.

"Too hot and bothered?" Ginny joked.

Hermione tried to laugh it off. "Sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or if you're serious."

"About seducing you?"

Hermione was already at the bathroom door, her hand was on the knob, but she didn't turn around to face Ginny. "Yes. I think I may like it too much."

Ginnys eyes shot open with surprise. She wasn't sure what Hermione was saying, and Ginny didn't know how to respond. Luckily for her, Hermione was already in the bathroom, with the door locked.

…

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating her breakfast quietly. She had decided to let Hermione take her shower in peace, and Ginny was starving. Her stomach couldn't wait any longer. She was already on her third piece of bacon when Hermione finally decided to show up.

"You're looking fresh." Ginny mumbled.

"Thanks, I see your stomach couldn't wait." Hermione sat down, and helped herself to what was left of breakfast.

"Sorry Hermione. I couldn't wait." Ginny smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, I know how Weasley stomachs can be." Hermione began to eat.

Ginny finished her food in comfortable silence, and waited for Hermione to finish her own.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought about it for a second, and then turned to look at Ginny. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? There are some really great sales going on, or so I've heard."

"As long as we are back in time for the feast. There is no way I'm going to miss that." Ginny smiled, imagining all the food that was going to be served.

"Always thinking about your stomach, aren't you?" Hermione smiled.

"That's not all I think about. I think about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Hermione was interested in hearing her thoughts.

"Well Quidditch of course." Ginny smiled.

"And?"

Ginny smiled, "Sex."

Hermione blushed, "I hope you're joking."

"Is it bad to think about sex?" Ginny asked innocently.

"No, it's a natural thing to think about, but I'm seeing a pattern here. You seem to think just like a man. Food, sports, and sex."

"Well if I'm not horny or playing a game, someone better make me a sandwich." Ginny joked.

"Ugh, I think you might be worse than Ron." Hermione said, trying to hide her smile.

"Please, no one is worse than him. Do you ever think about it Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Think about what?"

"Sex"

"Well yes. No one can avoid thinking about it, it's impossible to do so."

"How often?"

"How often what?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what Ginny wanted to know, but tried avoiding answering.

"How often do you think about sex?"

"I don't know. I don't count how many times it goes through my mind."

"I bet you think about it a lot." Ginny smiled.

"What has got you going on about sex anyway?" Hermione asked, wondering if any of the other students could hear them talking.

"No reason. Are you finished with breakfast? Are you ready to go?" Ginny changed the subject, to which Hermione was thankful for.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go shopping!" Hermione got up from her seat, and pulled Ginny up with her.

The contact made Ginny jump. She wasn't expecting Hermione to grab her like that.

Hermione led the way though the great hall, and they were soon walking the path to Hogsmeade. Ginny felt the urge to grab hold on Hermione's hand, and was seriously thinking about doing it. Something was telling her it was the right thing to do.

"It's a bit nippy out, isn't it?" Hermione asked, zipping up her sweater. She glanced at the overcast sky, already missing the summer sunshine.

"It sure is, my hands are freezing. I didn't bring any gloves." Ginny had a brilliant idea to hold Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked down at Ginnys hands, which were unusually white, "No, you didn't."

Ginny wasn't getting any sign from Hermione, so she decided that she was just going to go for it. She met Hermione's pace, and bumped into her shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione turned, and looked at Ginny.

"So I could do this." Ginny moved her hand down to Hermione's, and grasped it tightly. Ginny immediately felt warmth from Hermione's hand.

Hermione thought about pulling away, but why? She wanted to be close to Ginny, she just never held hands with the girl.

"Smooth Ginny." Hermione smiled, and tried to hide the blush that was creeping up against her cheeks.

"I'll let go if you really want me to." Ginny said, realizing that they were almost in Hogsmeade. She wasn't sure how Hermione felt about holding hands in public.

"It's fine Ginny. I'm actually enjoying it." Hermione admitted.

"Good, because I like it to. It's nice to be close to you. You're so warm and cuddly, no one could resist you." Ginny started up with her smooth talk again.

"Sure, I know a lot of people who can resist me. Your brother for one."

They were just entering the wizarding town, and Ginny was curious as to where Hermione was leading them.

"My brother is an idiot for treating you that way he did. Besides, I thought he wanted to start a relationship with you." Ginny inquired.

"He does." Was all Hermione said before they reached their destination. Ginny looked up at the sign in front of the shop that read, _Tomes and Scrolls._

"How did I know that you wanted to go to the bookstore?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Hermione turned around, "Come now Ginny, be a good little student and help me find some books. You do want to be rewarded by the professor, don't you?"

Ginny smiled, and followed Hermione inside the shop. "My reward had better be worth it." Ginny mumbled.

The shop was actually quite cozy. There were books stacked almost to the ceiling, not many people were inside. It was rather warm, because the shopkeeper had a fire going. She had decorated with the festive colors of black and orange. There was a nice, romantic glow to the shop, and Ginny was impressed.

Hermione waved hello to the shopkeeper, and went back into the stacks. Ginny followed behind like a puppy dog. She wanted to see this reward Hermione had in store for her, so she wasn't going to act up.

"I just need to pick up a few Transfiguration books, and maybe a few for pleasure." Hermione spoke quietly to Ginny.

"For pleasure? They sell those kind of books here?" Ginny joked.

Hermione let out a laugh, "Control your hormones Ginny."

"Sorry, this place has put some kind of trance on me. It's rather romantic." Ginny whispered.

"I know. I wonder if anyone takes advantage of the solitude back in the stacks." Hermione wondered.

Ginny smiled, "That sounds interesting. Want to give it a go and see what it's like?"

Hermione picked out one of the books she was looking for, and continued down the aisle. Ginny followed behind, waiting to see what Hermione would say.

They reached the end of the aisle, when Hermione spun around, making Ginny bump into her.

Hermione licked her lips; she could barely see Ginny's face because she was facing away from the dull light of the fire in front of the shop.

Ginny noticed Hermione's action; her face was glowing a light orange from the glow of the fire filtering through the room. Ginny stretched out her hand slowly, she was going to pull Hermione closer.

"Oh, that's kind of you. Thanks Ginny." Hermione placed her book in Ginny's hand, and hurried off to the next section of books.

Ginny stood there dumbfounded. She watched Hermione leave, staring at her rear end as she went off to the next aisle.

"You can run now, but soon you'll be mine." Ginny whispered to herself. She looked at the book Hermione had given her; of course it was about Transfiguration.

Ginny tried to follow where she last saw Hermione, and eventually found her collecting more books. She reached out toward Hermione and held out her hands so Hermione could unload her books.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." Ginny said quietly, and followed Hermione throughout the rest of the store without saying a word. She waited while Hermione paid for her books at the front, and held the bags for Hermione.

"Now where are we going?" Ginny asked once they were out of the store.

"I owe you a treat. Would you like to get something to drink with me?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds great." Ginny followed, not bothering to grab Hermione's hand again, due to the fact that she was carrying her books.

Hermione opened the door to The Three Broomsticks, and Ginny stepped in.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said, as they made their way to an empty table.

"Butterbeer?' Hermione asked Ginny as she sat down.

"Sounds great." Ginny replied, placing the bag of books beside her.

"I'll be back." Hermione walked off, leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

_So I know I have a crush on Hermione, but I didn't think she would ever feel the same way. I'm not certain that she does, but she is giving me so many signs. I would have to be an idiot to not pick up on them. She lets me hold her hand; she lets me flirt with her. I know I make her blush. She doesn't want to be with Ron, or so I think. Hermione licked her lips in front of me! She has to be into me, but what if I'm wrong? What if? That's the problem I have. I don't want to ruin anything between us, but I want her so bad. If my intuition were wrong, then what would happen if I tried to kiss her? _Ginny thought to herself.

"Here you go Ginny!" Hermione came back with two butterbeers in hand.

"Thanks Hermione. I appreciate it." Ginny said, still unsure if she should attempt anything with her.

"Not a problem Ginny. What are friends for?" Hermione smiled, and took a sip of her drink.

Ginny sighed, and looked at Hermione who had a Butterbeer mustache above her lip.

_How much harder can this get? I'm not going to be able to resist much longer. _Ginny smiled, and reached out for Hermione's face.

Hermione was oblivious to her mustache, and had no idea what Ginny was trying to do, until her finger touched her face, and wiped off the mess.

Ginny put her finger in her mouth, sucking the Butterbeer from her finger. "You had a little mess on your lips." Ginny smiled after she took her finger out of her mouth.

Hermione was blushing madly. She grabbed a napkin, and wiped away anything that was left over on her mouth.

_I think I will go with my instinct. _Ginny smiled, and thought of how she was going to try to make Hermione her own.

Later that night, the Halloween festivities had just begun. Ginny was rushing to make it to the feast in time, and lucky for Hermione's sake, they did.

Ginny was sitting down at the table already, when Hermione had just approached her.

"Couldn't even wait for me, could you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You were going too slow Hermione, I didn't want to get short handed on the food."

Hermione groaned, and sat down next to Ginny. "Well I don't see any food yet, your stomach can be at peace."

"It's coming though. My stomach can sense it!" Ginny said jokingly.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, to see a perfect night displayed for them. She admired all of the stars, and watched as a few of them shot across the sky. Things were so much peaceful now, Hermione was thankful that she could finally live her life knowing that no one wanted to harm her.

There was no other place in the world Hermione would rather be. This was her home; this is where she belonged. She fought hard; sacrificing everything she had for this world. She loved Hogwarts too much not to return for her final year.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, who was stuffing her face full of food. She hadn't realized that the feast had already begun.

"Come on Hermione, eat something." Ginny said between swallows of food.

Hermione allowed herself to indulge in the food in front of her. She knew she would not be here next year to enjoy it, so she had to take everything for granted.

Ginny passed Hermione the mashed potatoes, helping her put more food on her plate.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said, looking at the red head a little longer than usual. Even if Hogwarts wasn't going to be in her future, she definitely wanted Ginny to be in it. She was a good friend to Hermione, and had the possibility to be something more.

Hermione's stomach twisted in knots at the thought of being intimate with Ginny. She had yearned for it, and resisted temptation as much as she could. How long would she be able to prevail over her emotions?

_I'm afraid I will lose everything I have to hold on to if I give in to my desires. If I tried anything with Ginny, and it backfired, I will surely lose everything I have left in this world. _Hermione sighed, knowing that her true feelings must be kept to herself. Ginny couldn't be interested in her, she's just teasing.

Hermione watched as Ginny happily ate all of the food off of her plate, and went for more.

_She must be completely oblivious to my true feelings. _Hermione thought, and she began eating her own food.

Ginny watched Hermione from the corner of her eye, contemplating and planning on how to make Hermione fall in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Winter had only just begun when November came around. Hermione was already missing the warm sun of summer. Her skin was chapped beyond belief, and she was always freezing. She thought that it would be nice to have someone to hold on to, and keep warm, but for now she had to suffer on her own.

Hermione tried as hard as she could to stop thinking about Ginny in a romantic way, she wanted to give up hope in the chance that there was something between them, but she couldn't let go. All thoughts led to Ginny, no matter what she was thinking about. Ginny had invaded her thoughts and dreams, and it seemed she wasn't going to leave them anytime soon.

She needed a distraction, something to keep her mind off her best friend, at least for a little while.

Ron's letter sat in front of Hermione, it had been too long without a response, and she knew Ron wouldn't like it if she completely ignored him. She was sitting in for McGonagall once again, letting the students do their work, while she watched.

_I need to write Ron already. Just send him something. _Hermione reached for something to write with, and started to think of what she was going to say.

_Ron,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't responded to your letter sooner, but I've been really busy as well. I love being a teacher's assistant, and am so happy that I came back. I'm glad to hear that your training is going well, hope Harry and you are safe. I'm looking forward to seeing the two of you over the holiday. As far as your other question goes, I don't know what to say. I am still undecided. We can talk more over the break, and don't worry about Ginny, she is doing great. She is the star of Quidditch, just as she always wanted to be, and her grades aren't so bad either. _

_Hermione_

Hermione was satisfied with the way she wrote her letter, although she already knew the answer to Ron's question, she just didn't want to say it through a letter. She would have to let Ron down in person; it would be the right thing to do.

Already knowing her thoughts were going back to Ginny, she sighed and put down the letter. Hermione glanced at Ginny, who just so happened to be looking back. Hermione smiled like a fool in love when their eyes met.

Ginny kept her eyes glued to Hermione, and raised her hand like she had a question, which gave Hermione a reason to go talk to the girl. Hermione got out of her seat, and slowly walked toward Ginny.

"Can I help you with something Ginny?" Hermione asked, taking the empty seat next to her.

"Well I need help with this one question. I was wondering if you could help answer it for me?" Ginny asked, looking innocent.

"Sure Ginny, which question is it?" Hermione asked, looking over at Ginny's writing.

"It's this one, right here." Ginny pointed to a section on her parchment, and Hermione directed her eyes to it.

_Will you have dinner with me tonight? Alone? _

Hermione was taken by surprise; she had to double take to make sure she was reading the sentence properly.

"It's this question here, right?" Hermione pointed directly to the question, to which Ginny nodded.

"Yes professor, that's the question I need your help in answering." Ginny smiled.

Hermione cleared her throat, reached for her quill, and scribbled beneath Ginny's question.

_Is this a joke, or are you being serious?_

Ginny looked, and smiled. She took her own quill and wrote, _No joke. I want to have dinner with you, and do something nice._

_I would love to. _Hermione wrote down, trying to hold back her smile.

"Thank you professor, that cleared up everything for me." Ginny laughed, and touched Hermione lightly on the shoulder.

Hermione leaned in to Ginny's ear and whispered, "Don't let anyone else see that though. It'll be our little secret."

Ginny nodded, and Hermione got out of her seat. "Class is dismissed. Whatever you didn't finish in class, do it for homework. Have a nice day everyone." Hermione said as she walked back to the front of the class.

The students hurried out of the class as usual, and of course Ginny was the last one there.

Ginny approached Hermione, and stopped in front of her. "I have a good plan for us tonight."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you have prepared. What are we having for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise. Just meet me in your room around seven, and I'll take care of everything." Ginny said, slowly starting to walk away.

"Okay Ginny, I just hope this isn't a joke." Hermione watched as Ginny approached the door.

"It's not Hermione, I promise. I'll see you later." Ginny smiled, before she turned around to leave.

"Okay, bye Ginny." Hermione smiled, she couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was just a friendly dinner, but Hermione had the tiniest feeling that there was something more to it than just being friendly.

All thoughts of Ron vanished until Hermione turned around and saw the letter lying on the desk. She groaned, and hurried to seal the letter. She would have to send the letter before her dinner with Ginny.

Meanwhile Ginny was smiling like a mad woman outside of the classroom. It was silly to ask her like she did, but she didn't know how to actually approach Hermione and ask her. She had no idea what was going to happen tonight, but hopefully it would be a step in the right direction for the two girls.

_I've got to know what you feel for me Hermione. If nothing can ruin our friendship, then I need to at least try. _Ginny thought to herself, as she walked back up to her room, planning on what exactly she was going to do that night.

Later that evening…

Hermione was waiting in her room for Ginny to come. It was past seven, and she still wasn't there. Hermione was becoming anxious, wondering what Ginny was up to and if she would even come. She was playing with her tie, loosening it, and then tightening it, and then just decided to take it off all together.

_Of course she will come. She wouldn't stand me up like that. _Hermione thought to herself, acting like it was a date.

She had taken her time in preparing herself, making sure she looked good enough for tonight. Hermione rarely used perfume, but she thought this would be a good occasion to put some on. She looked in the mirror several times, and thought she looked good enough.

_It's just Ginny, calm down. _Hermione began tapping her fingers against the bed, waiting for a knock on the door, or at least for an owl to come from Ginny explaining that she couldn't make it.

Finally there was a light tapping against Hermione's door. Hermione got up quickly to answer it, but she didn't want to seem too anxious. She stood at the door for a few seconds, calmed herself down, and opened the door slowly.

Ginny stood on the other side, holding a picnic basket, of all things, in her hand. "Sorry I'm late Hermione, I had to get the food from dinner, and some people were a little stubborn to let me have it."

Hermione laughed, "So you didn't make anything for dinner, you just took it from our table?"

Ginny smiled, and stepped inside, "Well it's kind of hard to make dinner when you're stuck at school. Wait until the holidays come, and I'll cook for you."

Hermione shut the door, curious as to why there was a picnic basket in her hand. "What are you planning to do with the basket? Have a stroll in the forbidden forest?"

"Oh Hermione, you know how I like to go for midnight walks in the forest, especially when it's forbidden. I thought it would be quite lovely this time of night, and having you there with me would make it so much more exciting." Ginny joked.

"Seriously Ginny, where are we going?"

"Well I guess I can't keep it a secret much longer. I thought it would be nice to have a walk outside, and eat in peace. It just gets too crowded at the Gryffindor table. I'd like to be alone with you tonight, if you don't mind?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all Ginny, I would love to spend some alone time with you."

"Well then it's settled. Follow me." Ginny took Hermione's hand and guided her out of the room, and through the castle.

"I know this place by the lake where no one ever goes, it's secluded and will keep us somewhat warm." Ginny said as they were walking through the castle.

"Should I feel special that you're going to share this place with me?" Hermione teased, enjoying the warmth of Ginny's hand.

"Of course Hermione. You're always supposed to feel special." Ginny pulled Hermione closer to where their shoulders were touching, adding to the warmth. Ginny felt her insides burn with desire. It was so hard to resist touching Hermione.

They were silent the rest of the way. Ginny lead them to a place by the lake, where a gathering of trees and a couple of boulders surrounded the water. The wind was blocked by the large boulders, which made the setting warm and comfortable. The castle lights were glowing against the water, making the setting that much more beautiful. There was a full moon above the girls, making it bright enough to where the girls could see what they were doing.

Ginny stopped and set down the basket against the ground. She reached into the basket, and pulled out a blanket, and placed it on the ground.

"Have a seat Hermione." Ginny said quietly, while she took out the food.

"So this is the place?" Hermione asked, admiring the beauty of the scene as well as the beauty of her friend. Hermione watched carefully as Ginny pulled out everything, eyeing her body, and wondering how there could be such a beautiful creation.

"Yes, I like to come here and just be alone sometimes." Ginny flashed her smile in Hermione's direction.

Hermione returned the gesture, and sat down beside Ginny. Ginny handed Hermione a plate of food, and she laughed.

"You took the plates too?"

"I told you they were being stubborn. I promised to bring them back, so they let me go." Ginny smiled.

"You're so smooth Ginny." Hermione smiled, and began to eat.

Ginny joined in not too long after Hermione had started, and managed to finish before her. "I could go for more."

"No Ginny, stay here with me." Hermione reached out to Ginny and pulled her closer. Ginny happily obliged, and snuggled up close to Hermione.

"Are you okay Hermione? You're not cold are you?" Ginny asked, trying to think of a way she could get closer.

"Well honestly; I'm freezing." Hermione was shivering slightly.

Ginny pushed aside the basket, and reached for the blanket to wrap around Hermione. She pulled the blanket over both of them, and wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist.

"Are you feeling warmer now? We can go back inside if you'd like?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was staring back at her and smiled. "I like it out here with you. This feels very nice."

Ginny moved her hands over Hermione's arms, slowly caressing her friend, massaging her shoulders lightly. She pushed her body hard against Hermione, letting her emotions take control of her actions. The desire for her friend was growing tremendously; she wanted so badly to place her lips upon Hermione's. Ginny was about to give in to her desires, she was letting it take over her thoughts. "Would you say it feels good, Hermione?"

Hermione had her eyes closed in pleasure, and her head was dropping slowly. "Yes" Hermione replied simply. The mood had changed quickly, going from friendly to romantic in just a few short seconds.

"You deserve to feel good. You've given me so many massages, and I haven't given you anything in return. Now that's not fair, it is?" Ginny asked quietly, continuing to rub Hermione. Ginny watched Hermione closely, licking her lips, trying to keep herself under control.

"But you need it more Ginny, you work so hard at Quidditch, and come to me in pieces." Hermione whispered, enjoying the feel of Ginny's touch.

"I don't want to neglect you though, you also work hard, at everything. If you touch me, then I need to touch you. It's only fair." Ginny wasn't going to last much longer.

Hermione's cheeks began to burn, and she felt a familiar tingling between her legs. "Touch me how?" Hermione asked, not realizing what she was asking.

"Whatever way helps you feel better. How would you want me to touch you?" Ginny asked, feeling moisture grow between her own legs. Her breathing had become heavy, she was moving in closer, preparing to cave.

Hermione didn't answer, and this made Ginny want to touch her even more.

Ginny moved her hand over Hermione's stomach, dragging her nails slowly across. "Do you want me to stop touching you, Hermione?"

Hermione let out a soft moan from the pleasure she was feeling. Hermione could feel Ginny's breath on her neck; she was so close. She turned her head slowly toward Ginny, making their lips just an inch apart from each other. "No Ginny, I would never want you to stop touching me."

In this moment, Ginny decided that she wasn't going to pretend anymore. She wanted Hermione, and she was going to go for it.

"So then, would you object if I touched you in a more intimate way?" Ginny asked, moving her lips closer toward Hermione.

"Not at all." Hermione whispered, right before she felt Ginny's lips press against her own.

Ginny moved her hands to cup Hermione's face, and pushed herself closer to Hermione's body. Hermione moved her arms around Ginny's waist, holding Ginny as close as she could get. Their kiss had started gentle, but became more intense soon after.

Ginny let go after a few more seconds of bliss, and couldn't help her smile. "That was amazing."

Hermione laughed, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I've never felt so free."

"Free?" Ginny questioned with a playful smile.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long, and it finally happened." Hermione pulled Ginny in closer, and kissed her once more. Ginny could feel the emotion behind Hermione's kiss, which made her passion burn that much more for Hermione.

Ginny pulled back, and smiled. "So you think of me more than just a friend?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, I've fantasized about this moment so many times. I didn't think it would ever happen." Hermione was speaking more to herself than to Ginny.

"Oh, you've had fantasies of me, have you? Well go on, let's hear some." Ginny smiled, keeping her hands glued to Hermione's waist.

"In due time Ginny, but for now I'd like to carry on with what we were doing." Hermione reached for Ginny once more to capture her lips.

Ginny only had to make the first move to unleash Hermione upon her. All Hermione needed was a little push, and things started to fall into place. Ginny could see the possibilities with Hermione; she wanted to tear down the wall she had placed up over the years. Ginny wasn't sure where tonight would take their relationship.

_Will we be together? Will we just be friends? Will anyone care if we are in a relationship? What would Harry think? And Ron? And my parents?_ Ginny had to force herself to stop thinking and just enjoy the woman that was currently kissing her. It will all be resolved with time, but tonight Ginny needed to relax and enjoy herself.

Ginny wanted to show Hermione love, for she loved her with all of her heart. Hopefully, they could find happiness with each other. The world is an evil place, and Hermione fought hard to survive. The war had hardened Hermione's heart, but tonight she felt love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad news: my computer broke. Good news: I managed to save my files, so more updates! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of weeks seemed like a dream. Hermione and Ginny had finally found what they were both searching for. They found solace in each other, and had become inseparable.

Both of the girls had decided to keep whatever was between them a secret for now. They didn't need a label right now; they just wanted to enjoy each others company. It was Ginny's idea to keep it a secret, Hermione only agreed.

The time for Christmas break had come around, which both girls were eagerly awaiting. They would have more time for each other, and maybe have the opportunity to become more intimate. Ginny really wanted to get Hermione in bed, but she didn't want to push her. If they were going to pursue whatever this was between them, it had to be proper. The sexual tension grew, but Ginny could wait.

_Maybe I'll get a Christmas treat from Hermione. I can always hope. _Ginny thought pleasantly.

"I'm really looking forward to having time off." Ginny said, as she was packing her bags. The frustration was growing inside of her, so she tried to take her mind off sex the best she could.

"So am I. I'm glad I get to have some more alone time with you. I'm really, really looking forward to that." Hermione said, already finished with packing her belongings.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "It gets cold at night, gives us an excuse to be close."

They were going to go back to Ginny's house later that day. Both Hermione and Ginny knew Ron and Harry were going to be there, but neither of them discussed what was going to happen. Although Hermione wanted to have a real relationship with Ginny, Ginny never said anything about having a relationship. Hermione just hoped that it wasn't just fooling around to Ginny.

"You always take forever to pack you belongings." Hermione teased, sitting on Ginny's rarely used bed.

"Would you like me to bring nothing? I can be naked the whole time." Ginny smiled.

"Don't tease Ginny, it's not nice. Besides, I think your parents would notice." Hermione smiled, reaching out to pull Ginny against her.

"Maybe I wasn't teasing." Ginny had a wicked look to her eyes, which made Hermione shiver.

Hermione quickly pulled Ginny's lips to her own, and kissed her senseless. She had become more comfortable kissing Ginny over the weeks, and was becoming confident in her abilities. She had never kissed like this before, and was quickly becoming a pro.

Ginny pulled away, and smiled. "My Hermione, if you keep this up, I don't think we'll make the train on time."

Hermione smiled, "Sorry Ginny, I just can't help myself sometimes. I've never felt like this before."

"Felt like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like someone actually wants me." Hermione admitted.

Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione. She deserved so much more than what she had been through. Ron wasn't good to Hermione; he didn't show her how special she truly was.

"I want you Hermione, you're a really good friend to me, and everyone else. Harry would have been so lost without your help, you've really saved us all." Ginny smiled, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Ginny. Maybe we should head for the train now, it's getting late." Hermione said, pushing to change the subject. Ginny was still calling Hermione her friend. She didn't want to think about being just a friend.

"You're right. Let's go." Ginny said, packing the last of her belongings.

Hermione helped Ginny with her belongings, along with her own, and began heading towards the train station.

Later that night

Hermione and Ginny had finally arrived at the burrow, and were greeted with a loving embrace from Molly.

"It's so good to have you home again Ginny, even if it's only for a little while." Molly said, looking at Ginny, then over at Hermione.

"It feels good to be home." Ginny said, hugging her mother back.

"And your parents are fine with you staying with us Hermione? We would love to have you stay for Christmas." Molly asked.

"Yes, they understand. I'm going to visit them in a few days, and have Christmas early with them, so it will work out just fine." Hermione smiled, enjoying the thought that she would be able to spend Christmas with the girl of her dreams.

"That's good dear. You're always welcome in our home."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled.

Molly smiled and added, "And I just got a letter from Ronald, the boys will be here tomorrow. This Christmas will be good, I can't wait for us all to be together again." Molly seemed happy that her family was going to be together again, that was obvious. Who could blame her for wanting her family close, especially after what happened.

"We're just going to go unpack, we'll be back down in a little while." Ginny said while tugging at Hermione's arm.

"That's fine dear. I'll just be here. Your father should be here soon." Molly said, turning away from the girls to go on about her business.

Ginny closed the bedroom door behind the Hermione when they finally reached her room.

"What are we going to tell Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked, speaking more to herself than Hermione.

"The truth?" Hermione said quietly, moving her bags toward the corner of the room.

"It's not that easy Hermione. They're not going to be happy about it."

Hermione stopped moving; she knew something wasn't right with the way Ginny was acting. Her suspicions were becoming more evident. "What do you want from this?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ginny questioned, already sitting on her bed. Her bags were left by her door, and were probably going to stay there the entire time.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me? I'm just really confused as to what we are." Hermione admitted.

Ginny was silent, because she wasn't sure what she wanted. Hermione was an incredible woman, but Ginny's fears were keeping her from asking Hermione to be hers.

"I don't know right now, Hermione. I care about you, and this isn't just a fling, but I don't know what I want." Ginny answered truthfully.

"Okay, I can respect that. I know it's not easy to be in this situation." Hermione admitted.

"We just need some time to figure out how things are going to work. If we're going to be in a relationship, then we need to tell our parents, and I really don't want to think about that right now. I wouldn't want to ruin Christmas." Ginny let the last part slip out.

"Why would it be ruined? Are your parents not okay with you dating another girl?" Hermione asked, slowly understanding why Ginny was pushing the thought of a relationship out of her mind.

"I really don't know how they will react. I've just been thinking that it might be too soon to tell them anything, especially if Ron is going to expect you to get back together with him." Ginny said.

"I haven't given him any sign that I want to be in a relationship with him. We never really were in a relationship to begin with, but I understand your reasoning. If you need time, then I will give you time." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just don't how they would react. No one in my family has had a same sex relationship, and I've never heard either of my parents talk about homosexuality. I just want to test the waters, maybe ask my parents what they think about a same sex relationship before I come out completely."

"That's fine to do. I understand Ginny, it's normal to be nervous about this kind of thing."

"So can we just keep what we have a secret for now?" Ginny asked.

"Sure Ginny. We'll keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone." Hermione promised.

Ginny smiled, relieved that she had some time to figure out how things were going to play out. She hadn't thought much about anything except kissing or touching Hermione. She was safe at school, she could be herself, but when at home Ginny felt she needed to be cautious.

"What do your parents think of homosexuality?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"They are okay with it I suppose, but it wouldn't matter to me if they were okay with it or not, because it's my love life and not theirs. Plus, it's not like I see my parents every day. If I'm going to have a career in witchcraft, there isn't going to be much understanding or involvement from my parents. I've kind of lived on my own for the past few years. I can talk about it when I go see them in a couple of days, and see what they say."

"Okay, you can do that. Now, can we just relax for now? I'd like to have some quiet time with you before the boys get here." Ginny asked, patting her hand against the bed, inviting Hermione to come sit with her.

"Of course Ginny, there is nothing I would like more." Hermione smiled, and walked over toward Ginny.

Once Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug, all worries escaped Hermione's thoughts.

_She is just a little nervous; we'll be together. Ginny just needs time. _Hermione thought right before Ginny pulled her into a kiss.

The next day

Ginny and Hermione were woken to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door. "Girls, wake up! The boys are here, and I have breakfast ready." Molly said through the door, not opening it.

"Okay, we'll be out in a few minutes." Ginny said hoarsely.

Hermione groaned; she didn't want to get up from her position on the bed. She was holding Ginny tightly around the waist, inhaling the scent of her hair. This was heaven on earth to Hermione.

"I don't want to get up." Hermione mumbled, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Neither do I, but the boys are here. My mother will come hunt us down if we don't get down there within the next few minutes." Ginny smiled.

Hermione pushed herself out of bed, and walked over toward her belongings. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

Ginny laughed, "Why not change here? We both have the same parts."

"True, but I desperately want those parts of yours, and if I see them, we might not be downstairs for a very long time." Hermione smiled, making her way toward the door.

"That is so very tempting right now." Ginny smiled, watching Hermione walk out of her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione made her way down the stairs to meet the boys. Ginny was already down there, it didn't take long for her to get dressed.

Hermione turned into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table, already eating. Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Hello" to everyone.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you again." Ron was smiling like an idiot from across the table. His mouth was full, and he obviously didn't mind that his food was being spat across the room.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" Harry was sitting next to Ginny, which made Hermione slightly jealous. She usually sat next to Ginny.

"I'm doing just fine Harry." Hermione smiled, and took the seat next to Ron.

Ron moved his chair closer to Hermione, and continued eating.

Hermione looked across at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders, and began eating.

_This will be fun _Hermione thought to herself, as she looked at her own plate of food and began to eat.

After breakfast, Hermione tried to get Ginny to go on a walk with her, but Harry had beaten her to the punch.

"Would you like to go play Quidditch?" Harry asked Ginny once they were finished with breakfast.

"Sure Harry, that sounds like fun." Ginny smiled.

_How could I compete with Quidditch? _Hermione thought to herself.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Ron was standing right behind her.

"Would you like to join us Ron?" Ginny asked, trying to save Hermione from the inevitable.

"Maybe later Ginny. I would like to spend some time with Hermione, and I know she hates the game." Ron said from behind Hermione.

"Okay, I'll see you later Hermione?" Ginny looked sympathetically at Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head, "Sure, have fun."

Ginny smiled, and turned to go outside with Harry.

"So Hermione, would you like to go for a walk with me? We need to catch up." Ron said nervously.

"Sure Ron, let's go." Hermione said, and began walking towards the back door.

Ron was quick to hold the door open for Hermione, something he had rarely done in the past. Hermione and Ron walked past Ginny and Harry who were already up in the air. They weren't playing yet, just talking.

Hermione felt her jealousy return, but Ron interrupted her thoughts. "Come on Hermione, we can come back and you can watch me play with them." Ron tugged lightly at her arm, and she obliged.

Once they were a safe distance away, Ron became very quiet.

Hermione was used to him keeping his feelings inside, so it wasn't anything new. "How is training going?" She asked, trying to break the ice.

"It's going great, Harry and I are learning so much. You wouldn't believe all the different things we've learned. It's going to be so easy for us to take down any dark wizard who crosses our path." Ron smiled.

"I suppose you're happy doing this kind of work?" Hermione asked, not really excited that her best friends made a choice to live a dangerous life.

"Yes, I really am. I don't think I would do well in any other kind of job. This is my calling Hermione, just like being involved in studies is yours." Ron defended himself, but kept his tone light.

"I understand that Ron, it's just hard for me to see you two living a life of danger. We've lost so much from the war, and you still want to fight. I'm not trying to put you down, I just would like to see you living a safe life." Hermione tried to explain her reasoning without getting into an argument with Ron.

"Maybe a safe life is what you want Hermione, but I am my own man. I want to fight for what I believe in, and I'm certain that my job isn't as dangerous as you think it'll be. This is what I want, and I'm sorry if it worries you, but it's my life." Ron turned to Hermione, and stared into her eyes.

Hermione could tell Ron was being serious, and the matter wasn't to be taken lightly. "I'm not trying to stop you Ron. You can do whatever you want, it's not my place to say how you live your life."

Ron was quiet again, and Hermione knew what he was going to say next. She was dreading this moment, but she knew it had to come eventually. She wasn't going to be pressured into a relationship with Ron, especially if there is a possibility of a future with Ginny.

"What if I want you to be a part of my life Hermione?" Ron said quietly.

_This isn't going to be easy _Hermione thought, as she prepared to tell Ron that she wasn't interested in him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all for reading. I've got a new computer, so no worries! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just so you know there will be a reference to a Beau Cross in this chapter, which is a fire breathing Sasquatch. Sounds random, but you'll know what I mean when you come across it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Ron? I'm your friend; I'll always be a part of your life." Hermione asked, trying to avoid the subject as long as she could.<p>

"But what if I want more from you than just friendship? Remember what I said when we were at the train station? I want to be with you, I just want to get through training first before I commit." Ron said, shoving his hands into his pocket. The December weather was starting to get to the both of them, and they wouldn't be able to stay out there much longer.

"Why do you want to be with me Ron? You kind of threw this on me all of a sudden. I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me the whole summer. I swore you left any feelings for me behind when the war ended." Hermione didn't want give Ron any reason to hope for a relationship, she wanted him to know exactly what she was thinking.

"I was acting stupid. I do want to be with you, I'm just afraid." Ron admitted.

"Of what? If you're training for this life threatening job without any worries, what can you possibly be afraid of?" Hermione began to shiver as snow began to fall from the white sky above them.

Ron covered his head with his hat, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Hermione. I just don't want to hurt you. You mean too much to me for you to get hurt."

"If I was in a relationship with you, do you know how much I would worry about you? How long would you be gone? If you were okay? If you were even alive? It would tear me apart."

"But you were by our side during the war, why are you so afraid to let me fight now?" Ron asked, genuinely clueless to why Hermione was against them being Aurors.

"Because you have a choice now. The war wasn't an option; it was either fight or die. Harry needed us then, and I would never change my mind about fighting along his side. Now we finally have peace, and I don't have to risk my life anymore. Can you understand that? I like peace and quiet. I love books and school, and that's how I want to live my life."

"So you don't want to be with me because of my career choice?" Ron asked. He wasn't upset, at least not at the moment. Ron was being rational and calm; something Hermione rarely saw in a situation like this.

"Can you see us actually being happy together if we were in a relationship? I wouldn't want to not have you be a part of my life, if I have to wait for you, it would be torture. I'd be worried to death every day over you. I already worry about you enough as it is. Our lives are going in two different directions, and it's making our relationship drift apart. If I was your girlfriend, it would be that much worse. I can't wait for you Ron, I'm sorry. Please understand my reasons." Hermione pleaded with Ron. She really didn't want to hurt him, but he had asked, and Hermione didn't have an option to escape.

Ron stood there, silent. Obviously he was expecting a different answer from Hermione. Finally, after a couple of minutes had passed, Ron responded. "I can understand you not wanting to wait, but what if when I'm finished with training, and I get settled, and if we are both single, would you give me a chance?"

Hermione thought it through and answered, "I would consider it, but it's a long way until you're finished with training Ron. Anything can happen." Hermione said, specifically thinking of Ginny.

Hermione didn't want to give any indication that she was involved with anyone else. Ron would have to know who it was, and wouldn't give up until he found out. Ginny's words rang through Hermione's head, and she decided to keep quiet. Ginny wouldn't want anyone to find out about them yet. At least Hermione hoped Ginny would eventually want to tell people about them, but for now Hermione respected Ginny's wishes.

"I can live with that for now, as long as there is hope. And for what it's worth, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you this summer. Maybe if I had paid more attention to you, things between us would be different. I was just unsure of what I wanted." Ron said, edging closer to Hermione.

Ron assumed that Hermione didn't have anyone else besides him that could be interested in her, so in a way, by Hermione saying no to a relationship, only meant not now to Ron.

"Maybe it would be." Hermione said. If Ron had pursued a relationship with Hermione over the summer, she probably wouldn't be in this situation today. She probably wouldn't be with Ginny, so was Ron to thank for the two girls finding their way to each other?

"I have to ask you something Hermione. Is there anyone else?" Ron asked. He was almost certain that the answer would be no.

"I'm not in a relationship right now, if that's what you wanted to know." Hermione said, trying to craft her way out of telling the truth.

"Okay" Ron said. He seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Can we go back to the house? I'm freezing." Hermione asked, wanting to be near the warm fire, and to also keep an eye on Harry. Something told her that Harry wasn't just being friendly with Ginny.

"Sure, I'm sorry about bringing you out here. I really just wanted to talk about this alone." Ron said, moving towards Hermione and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

_Didn't you just hear what I said? I'm not interested in a relationship! _Hermione was shouting in her head, but did nothing to stop him.

When Hermione and Ron reached the burrow, she slipped out from beneath Ron's arm, and quickly walked toward the house.

"I guess Harry and Ginny are inside the house." Ron said, as he looked toward where they were earlier and found no one.

"Seems like they have the right idea." Hermione was already inside the house, holding the door open for Ron.

Ron stepped inside, and Hermione was in search for Ginny. She walked through the kitchen, and into the lounge only to find Harry and Ginny sitting by the fire enjoying a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well aren't you two cozy?" Hermione said, trying to keep calm. She didn't want to be irrational, but something didn't feel right about the way Harry and Ginny looked together.

Ginny turned to see a pale white Hermione staring back at her, "Hermione, we were just having some hot chocolate. Where have you been? You look awful." Ginny moved to get up to see Hermione, but Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down gently.

"I was just having a chat with Ron. It started snowing." Hermione said, noticing what Harry did.

Harry looked at Hermione with a grin upon his face, "It looks like you two were searching for Beau Cross, but didn't have any luck."

Ron came from behind Hermione and started to laugh. Ginny cracked a smiled as well, which made Hermione feel even more put off. "Maybe his fire would've kept me warm." She finally replied.

"Sorry Hermione, you just look really cold. I didn't mean to be rude." Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head, "While your figuring out the existence of Sasquatch, I'm going to go change. I wouldn't want to continue looking awful."

Without another glance, Hermione turned and walked away.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked Ron once Hermione was out of the room.

"Yeah, she is fine. I guess she is just a little cold. I kept her out there too long." Ron explained.

"How did that go by the way?" Harry asked, eager to hear Ron's answer.

Ginny looked at Ron, curious to know what they were going on about.

"It's not good. She doesn't want to be with me at the moment; she said she didn't want to wait and worry over me." Ron said, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry about that mate." Harry looked sympathetically at his friend, while tightening his hold around Ginny's waist.

Ginny was relieved to hear what Hermione had said, and glad that Ron was taking it so well.

"Then I asked if she would ever consider being with me after all of our training." Ron smiled slightly.

"And what did she say?" Ginny was the one to ask this time.

"She said if we were both single by the time all this training was done, and things calmed down with our work, that there might be a chance. I don't think Hermione is going to be off the market anytime soon, so I might have a chance with her after all." Ron smiled.

Ginny couldn't help but feel jealous over what she just heard. Hermione would give Ron a chance, after all she had just told Ginny about wanting to be with her?

_Calm down; relax. She probably only said that to keep him calm. I know the truth, I asked her to keep us a secret for now; everything is fine. _Ginny closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Does she have anyone else, Ginny? You're always with her at school, you should know if there is someone else involved." Ron turned to Ginny and asked.

Ginny opened her eyes, and looked directly at Ron, "There aren't any guys involved with her as far as I know." Ginny said, not exactly telling a lie.

"That's a relief. I know I can make things work out with her, I just have to give her time." Ron explained. Ginny could tell he was already making plans on exactly how he was going to get Hermione back.

"But she said she didn't want to be with you." Ginny said.

"She did, but I don't believe her. I think she's just mad that I didn't go back to Hogwarts with her, so she is making me suffer." Ron replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Do you really think Hermione would be cruel like that? Maybe she actually meant that she didn't want to be with you. Did you ever consider that?" Ginny asked, trying not to sound defensive.

"Calm down Ginny. I think I know when Hermione is trying to punish me or not, she's done it before. You said she wasn't seeing anyone, so what is the harm of trying to be nice to her? I'm going to give her time, don't worry, I'm not going to push anything on her." Ron said calmly.

_What an idiot! _Ginny thought to herself.

Hermione came walking back into the lounge a few seconds later, dressed in the warmest clothes she could find.

_Don't worry Hermione; I'll keep you warm tonight. _Ginny smiled.

Hermione looked at her three friends sitting there, and really wanted to get close to the fire. However, Ginny and Harry were taking up the place nearest to the fire.

"Are you feeling better, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Somewhat, I'm just really cold right now. It's hard to feel my fingers." Hermione answered.

"Take my seat Hermione; I'll get you some hot chocolate." Harry sat up, and motioned for Ron to follow him.

"Right, I'll go help him. We'll be back in a few minutes." Ron said, and followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Take your time." Ginny called out lightly, waving Hermione over.

Hermione hesitated, but eventually sat down next to Ginny, enjoying the warmth from both the fire and Ginny.

"Are you okay Hermione? You don't look like you're feeling well." Ginny asked, moving closer to Hermione and taking hold of her hands.

"I was just really cold. Ron wouldn't stop talking to me. I just wanted to come in and get warm, but hopefully our talk did some good. I told him I didn't want to be with him." Hermione looked at Ginny, expecting her to be surprised.

"That's not the way he told us." Ginny said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking towards the kitchen to make sure both of the boys were still away.

"He said he wasn't going to give up on you. He asked me if you were seeing anyone at school, and I told him that you weren't." Ginny said, unsure of how Hermione would react.

Hermione was quiet, she knew they weren't in a relationship yet, but it still felt odd having the girl she desperately wanted to say there was nothing going on.

"You know that I want to be with you, Ginny. I told Ron that I wasn't in a relationship, because I wanted to keep us a secret like you asked, but I would like to know what you really want from me. What am I to you?" Hermione whispered, scared that Ron would come back in before Ginny would answer her question.

"You know I care deeply about you Hermione, of course I want to be with you. It's just not that easy for me to jump into a relationship like this." Ginny whispered back, watching the kitchen like a hawk.

"Why not? If you really want this, then why can't it be easy for you?" Hermione countered, not wanting to give up the conversation.

"Hermione, the boys will be back soon. Can we please just talk about this later? I just need time Hermione, please." Ginny tried to push the topic away.

"Does this have anything to do with Harry?" Hermione asked, not wanting to sound jealous, but she couldn't help it. Everything was fine between them, until now. Hermione thought that they would be exclusive, but something about Harry seemed to make Ginny hesitate to be with Hermione, and that scared her.

Ginny was stumbling to say something, but was saved when Harry and Ron came back from the kitchen with hot chocolate.

"Here you go Hermione, but be careful it's still very hot." Ron smiled, and handed Hermione the mug.

"Thanks Ron. This is just what I needed." Hermione smiled, and took a drink, carefully sipping slowly.

Harry noticed the proximity between the girls, and sat down next to Ron. His eyes lingered on the two girls longer than necessary. Hermione noticed Harry staring at her, and wondered what he was thinking.

_Could he be suspicious of us? _Hermione asked herself.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked, realizing that she was being watched as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, but the moment has passed." Harry said quietly.

Ginny nodded her head, obviously not thinking anymore on the matter. Hermione decided to do the same, and hope for the best.

She wanted Ginny to be hers, and only hers. Hermione could sense something was going on between Ginny and Harry, she just knew it. Ginny would only deny something was going on, but Hermione knew better.

If they were going to be in a relationship, it would be in Ginny's hands. She could try to be with Hermione, and she would be treated like she was the most important thing in the world, or she could be with Harry, and try another time to make things work.

Hermione feared that Ginny would pick Harry, because he was familiar, and the fact that everyone approved of their relationship. Hope was the only thing left to hold on to, and Hermione had a death grip on it.

Hermione wasn't going to give up on Ginny without a fight; hopefully there wouldn't have to be one. Time will only tell what is to come.


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of days went by as if nothing had gone wrong. Ginny held Hermione close at night, and kissed her when no one was looking.

It was nothing unusual for Hermione and Ginny to hide from everyone while they were intimate; Hermione was just respecting her wishes. Ginny's actions seemed to make Hermione feel better about Harry trying something with Ginny.

_If Harry wanted to pursue something with Ginny, she wouldn't allow it. She said herself that she will never give him another chance. Why would she still be kissing me if she didn't want to be with me?_ Hermione thought to herself.

The night before Hermione was to leave to visit her parents, she was lying in bed with Ginny, having a very heated moment.

Ginny was lying on top of Hermione, blankets surrounding both girls, their pajamas were loose, but still clung to their bodies, just aching to come off.

Ginny had her hand placed on the bed, besides Hermione's chest. They hadn't gone further than just kissing, and Ginny wanted to have more. She wanted to have every inch of Hermione, in every way possible.

Ginny had captured Hermione in a kiss; trying to distract her while her hand moved closer to Hermione's body. She had a plan, and was trying to execute it perfectly.

Hermione felt the fabric of her top being tugged at, and when she looked to see what it was, she found Ginny's hand resting just above her left breast.

"What are you trying to do, Ginny?" Hermione smiled at Ginny's expression. She looked defeated because Hermione had realized what she was trying to do.

"Well, I saw some dust on your top, and I was just trying to get it off for you." Ginny tried to make up an excuse, but just started laughing when she realized how ridiculous it sounded.

"What do you really want to do with me?" Hermione asked, not moving Ginny away from her.

Ginny became nervous, she didn't want to just come out and say it, but what else was she going to do? "I want to touch you, Hermione. You're just so beautiful, and your body is so hard to resist. Do you know how long I've thought about touching you?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

Hermione shook her head, "How long?"

"A few years." Ginny said, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"And you've never acted on your feelings until now? Why have you waited so long, Ginny?" Hermione asked, wishing Ginny had done something sooner.

"Because I was scared, I didn't know what I was thinking. I still am scared, but I'm getting better, aren't I?" Ginny asked.

"Of course you are. If it weren't for you, then we probably wouldn't even be in this situation now. I'm just as scared as you are, maybe more." Hermione admitted.

"So can I put my hand on you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You make it sound so naughty." Hermione laughed.

Ginny smiled, but continued, "I'm being serious Hermione. Will you let me?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute and replied, "Only if I get to touch you too."

Ginny smiled, "It's a deal."

Ginny didn't hesitate any longer. She placed her hand against Hermione's chest, gently at first, then slowly applied more pressure.

Hermione had never felt something like this before, no one had ever touched her this way, so the contact made her shiver in delight.

"Does that feel good, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking up at her friend.

"It feels amazing." Hermione whispered.

Ginny ran her nails over the cloth between her hand and Hermione's perfect body. "I wish I could take your shirt off."

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted Ginny to see her like that yet, they weren't even in a relationship, and Ginny already wanted to get her naked.

"You'll get to when you become my girlfriend." Hermione said. She knew Ginny wouldn't want to talk about being in a relationship, and it might mean that Ginny would stop touching her, but she couldn't resist.

Ginny stopped moving her hand over Hermione, and looked up at her. "You know what I said about being in a relationship."

"That you needed time to think things over and you will let me know when you decide." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, and I'm still thinking about it." Ginny added.

"Well then, if you want to see my body without anything on, then you'll make the right choice." Hermione smiled. She didn't want to make the night bad, so she tried her best not to worry.

"I do want to see you naked. I want to do so many things to you; you would not believe what I think about doing to you." Ginny pouted.

"You know what you need to do Ginny." Hermione sat up, and moved to her side of the bed. The moment of sexual tension had passed, and Hermione didn't think Ginny would want to continue touching her knowing that nothing would come of it.

"You're so strict Hermione. Come on; just let me get a peek." Ginny moved closer to Hermione.

"Ginny please, this is hard for me too. I really want to try these things with you, but I want to do it the right way, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do, but you're making it hard for me. No one is watching, we are alone, and I'm really turned on right now, but I will respect your wishes." Ginny sighed.

"You don't have to have this problem. If you only wanted to make it official then we probably would be having the most incredible night of our lives right now." Hermione said.

"I just need time Hermione." Ginny said once again.

"I know, and I'll give you time. Let me know when you're ready." Hermione turned away from Ginny, not to be mean to Ginny, but to keep her own wandering eyes away from the beauty next to her.

The next day

Christmas Eve had come, and Hermione was preparing to visit her parents for Christmas. She had everything packed and ready to go, she was just waiting to say goodbye to Ginny.

"I'm going to miss you Hermione." Ron was standing by the door, trying to be polite with Hermione.

"I'll be back in a couple of days Ron; I will see you before you have to leave again, I promise." Hermione smiled, not wanting to disappoint Ron. Even if she didn't want to be in a romantic relationship with him, he was still a good friend.

"I know; it's just hard not seeing you as much as I used to." Ron said quietly.

"It's not the same without you and Harry at school. Wish you could be there with us." Hermione said.

"And I wish you were with us." Ron said.

They kept quiet, unsure of what to say. Ginny finally found her way to Hermione, with Harry tagging along her side.

"I'll see you after Christmas, Hermione. I have your present, but I want to wait until you get back to show it to you. I want to see your reaction." Ginny said.

"I can't wait. I will do the same; we can have our own Christmas when I get back." Hermione said to Ginny, but made it so she was including everyone.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug, "Have a fun time."

Hermione wished that Ginny would just kiss her; does it really matter if they did?

"I will. I'll be back before you know it." Hermione let go of Ginny, only to be met by Harry.

"Have fun Hermione, we'll be okay." Harry gently hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"Bye." Hermione turned to leave the three of them. She was going to apparate to her parent's house, which saved them time from coming to get her.

The last thing she saw was Ginny waving to Hermione, while Harry placed his arm around Ginny's waist with a smile on his face.

Hermione was at her parent's house seconds later, with a sick expression on her face.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Mrs. Granger was by Hermione, holding her close.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm still getting used to traveling that way." Hermione lied.

"We'll come and sit down dear. We've missed you so much." Hermione was led to the sofa, where her parents didn't hesitate to show their love for her.

Later that night

Ginny was sitting in her room; unsure of what to do with the situation she was in. Harry had come back, and it was hard for her to deny his advances.

He had told her that he wanted to get back together with her, and that breaking up with her was the worst thing he had ever done.

Ginny's heart was torn in two. She said she wouldn't go back to Harry, and she meant it, but her guard was faltering. Then there was Hermione, the girl she had admired from afar for the longest time, who was a good and honest person. She had wanted Hermione for such a long time, but never thought she would actually get her.

Now here she was, with a choice to make. Whether she chose Harry or Hermione, one of them would be heartbroken.

Just then there was a knock on Ginny's bedroom door, which knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said quietly.

Harry opened the door; he had a smile on his face, "Aren't you coming down? Everyone is having a good time, and wondering where you are."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. I was just thinking." Ginny said.

"About what if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked politely.

"It's just…nothing, never mind." Ginny moved to leave her room, but Harry stopped her.

"You can tell me Ginny. What's bothering you? I can keep a secret." Harry had his hand on Ginny's shoulder, gently holding her in place.

"I just don't know what to do." Ginny admitted in a moment of weakness.

"About me? Why are you hesitant? You know I love you." Harry asked, honestly dumbfounded as to why she would consider not being with him.

"Because there is someone else I have fallen for as well." Ginny said, already said too much.

"Who? Who is he?" Harry asked, becoming worried. He wanted Ginny for his own, and he wasn't going to let anyone have her, not after all the work he did to get her.

Ginny was quiet, she didn't want to tell Harry the truth.

"Ginny, tell me who he is." Harry asked, louder this time. Harry wasn't going to give up on Ginny that easily.

"It's not a he. It's a she!" Ginny shouted, angry that Harry was becoming upset with her. He had no right to shout at her, it was her life and she could date whoever she wanted. Ginny wasn't Harry's property.

"What? A girl? Are you serious Ginny?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes Harry, she is a woman. I care about her a lot." Ginny admitted.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny was silent, her cheeks were burning red. She had already said enough.

Harry was thinking to himself, trying to figure out exactly who this woman was that Ginny claimed to be involved with. Then it struck him, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

The way they acted around each other, the ugly looks Hermione gave Harry whenever he got close to Ginny, the whispers between the girls, Hermione not wanting to be with Ron. The signs were all there, right in front of his face, and he didn't see it.

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is." Harry mumbled, suddenly becoming very upset with Hermione.

Ginny didn't say anything; she was close to tears. She was afraid Harry would tell on them, tell her parents what had been going on. Ginny didn't want to ruin Christmas.

"Is it her, Ginny? Is it Hermione?" Harry asked. His hand was back on Ginny's shoulder, eager to hear an answer from her.

Ginny let her tears run down her face, and she nodded her head. "Yes, it's Hermione." She admitted.

"Why? Don't you know I love you? You can't expect Hermione to show you the love that I can show you. We have more put into this relationship than you and Hermione have had." Harry said, wanting so bad for Ginny to be with him.

"You don't know that Harry. Hermione is a good person, and she cares about me. I think she loves me." Ginny tried to hold back her tears.

"Well I care about you too, and I always have. I have always been there for you, and I still love you. She has no right to take you away from me!" Harry shouted.

"Please Harry, be quiet. I don't want anyone to know." Ginny pleaded.

"Of course you wouldn't. I want to be with you Ginny, say you'll be with me. It would be better if you were with me. Don't you know how hard it would be if you wanted a relationship with Hermione? So many people would be against it." Harry was brainwashing Ginny. He was turning her doubts into fears.

"You have no idea how much I have thought about that. I know it would be incredibly hard for us." Ginny admitted.

"Then pick me Ginny, I love you. Does Hermione really love you, or do you just think she does?" Harry asked, calming down. He could see that he was making sense to Ginny, and that was a good thing.

"She hasn't actually told me she loves me yet." Ginny said, wiping the tears off her face.

"Do you love her Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought about the answer, and she honestly didn't know if she loved Hermione or not. "I don't know Harry, I'm just really confused."

"Do you love me?" Harry finally asked.

Ginny was at a crossroad. She had to answer now, whether she wanted to be with Harry or Hermione. Ginny really did care for Hermione, but Harry was right; it would be hard to have a relationship with Hermione. She had no idea how people would take the news and it scared Ginny to death of what her parents might think. She had enough problems in her life, and didn't need any added stress. It would be easy with Harry, it was expected already. It would be an easy escape for Ginny, but would she really be happy with Harry?

"Yes Harry, I love you." Ginny whispered.

Harry pulled Ginny into a fierce kiss, holding her tight so she couldn't let go. However, Ginny made no struggle to stop him.

She was going to take the easy way out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't keep the whole story all bells and whistles, there needs to be a little drama in the story, and sorry if it upsets some of you. You gotta learn to love though, it doesn't come easy. :) Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

While Ginny was with Harry at the burrow, Hermione was enjoying Christmas with her parents. She hadn't seen them for quite some time, and tried her best to enjoy the short amount of time she had with them.

She opened her gifts from her parents, and was pleased to find that she received a few muggle novels. It would be a good distraction when things got too complicated for her. Hermione also got a new scarf, some homemade cookies from her mother, and some perfume from her father. All around it was a good Christmas with her parents.

Hermione had given her parents a book about how Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort; it had just released in the wizarding world. Her parents were proud of her for sticking with her education, and not continuing to hunt down dark wizards. Her parents felt it was an honor to have a child like Hermione; she was so selfless.

Hermione tried pushing the thoughts of Ginny out of her mind as much as she could, but Ginny just kept coming back to haunt her thoughts. Ginny was like an addiction, Hermione wouldn't just be able to stop thinking about her, it was impossible. Her feelings for Ginny had grown deeply in just the last couple of weeks; it scared Hermione to think of what would happen if Ginny didn't feel the same.

Hermione's mother had noticed the way she was acting, and became concerned for her daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided to confront Hermione about her recent behavior, and figure out just what was troubling their daughter before they had to say goodbye to her once again. They only had her for a short period of time, and wanted to know exactly what Hermione was thinking. So much time had been missed between Hermione and her parents. Her parents felt that they needed to become a bigger part of Hermione's life for fear that she would one day stop talking to them all together.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione the day after Christmas. They were all sitting in the lounge, enjoying a cup of hot tea.

"Of course, I'm just feeling a lot of pressure from school. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Hermione lied.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Mr. Granger joined in.

"Yes, I know. It's just something silly. I probably shouldn't even be worried about it." Hermione tried convincing herself that there wasn't anything wrong. Her instincts yelled at her to go back to Ginny, that there was something going on, but she ignored it and hoped for the best.

"If there is anything you need to say to us, please let us know. We miss you so much while you're away; we just want to know what is going on in your life." Mrs. Granger said; trying to encourage Hermione to tell them the truth.

"It's just silly relationship problems." Hermione slipped.

"I had no idea you were in a relationship, sweetie." Mrs. Granger said.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Mr. Granger smiled.

Hermione became uncomfortable, she wasn't sure if her parents were going to like that it was Ginny she was worried over. She didn't want to keep anything from her parents though; she needed to tell them what was going on.

"Well, I'm not exactly in a relationship yet. I'm just really confused about how I feel about someone, and how they feel about me." Hermione said nervously.

"Well who is it dear? Is it Ronald?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No, it's not him. It's someone else in his family. It's Ginny." Hermione whispered Ginny's name so quietly, her parents almost didn't hear her.

"Ron's sister?" Mr. Granger asked, honestly surprised.

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes Dad, his sister. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but I really do care for her. She is a good person, honest. She makes me happy, happier than I have been in a really long time. I know she is a girl, but that doesn't matter to me." Hermione was starting to rant, when her parents stopped her.

"You don't have to give us excuses Hermione. You know we just want what is best for you, and we know you have a good head on your shoulders. I must admit I am a bit surprised though." Mrs. Granger admitted.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you angry. I just wanted to see if this was something I really want, and…"

"It's all right Hermione. Don't worry yourself over what we're thinking, because no matter what we will always love you. If you want to have a relationship with Ginny, then that is your choice. As long as she treats you right, then I don't see anything wrong with it." Mr. Granger said with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked at both of her parents who were both smiling, honestly surprised that they were okay with her pursuing a relationship with Ginny. "I didn't know what kind of answer I was going to get. I thought you would have been upset."

"Why would we ever be upset with you? If you've found someone you can truly be happy with, no matter whom it may be, then we are happy for you. You deserve to be loved Hermione, you're our little girl, who is now a grown woman. Hold on to whatever happiness you find in the world, we just want what is best for you." Mrs. Granger said, moving closer to Hermione, and pulling her into a hug.

Hermione smiled, and hugged her mother back as tight as she could. "Thank you for caring so much about me. Some people aren't as lucky as me to have parents like you."

"Don't worry Hermione; you'll always be our daughter and we will always love you." Mr. Granger went in to hug Hermione as well.

"We must have a chat with you and Ginny sometime. We would like to get to know her more if you're going to date her." Mrs. Granger said, trying to lighten to mood.

"Maybe sometime after graduation we could do that." Hermione suggested.

"That sounds lovely; I'm looking forward to it. When will you be going back to the Weasleys?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I would like to go tonight; I promised that I would be back soon. I still need to give them their gifts." Hermione said.

"It always seems so short when we visit, but I understand that this is your education. I hope to see more of you after you graduate. Even if you are a witch, you're still my daughter." Mr. Granger said quietly.

"I promise I will visit you more often after I graduate. I will try to write to you as much as possible while I'm at school too. There are a lot of things happening that I would love to tell you about. I have so many opportunities, I really love Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"We would love if you wrote to us more, Hermione. We need to catch up on so many things."

Hermione nodded her head, "I'm going to go gather my clothes. I'll let you know when I'm going before I leave."

"Okay, take all the time you need. There's no need to rush now." Mr. Granger said, trying to get Hermione to stay just a bit longer.

"I know Dad. I'll be back in a little bit." Hermione said, already walking toward her room.

Later that night

Hermione had all of her things gathered, and was preparing to go back to the burrow. She hadn't told anyone when she was coming back because she wanted to surprise Ginny with her gift.

"I'm going to go back now." Hermione called out to her parents, who were in the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came out to meet Hermione, and told her goodbye.

"Remember what we said about writing to us. We want to know how you're doing." Mrs. Granger said after hugging Hermione. She wiped a tear from her cheek, and smiled with pride for her daughter.

"I will, I love you." Hermione said, speaking to both of her parents.

"We love you too." Mr. Granger said, and then gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll write to you as soon as I'm back at Hogwarts." Hermione gathered her bags in hand, ready to apparate.

"Bye dear; be safe." Mrs. Granger replied.

"Bye. I love you both." Hermione said, right before she apparated. Her destination was the burrow.

Hermione had appeared just outside of the burrow, a far enough distance to where she wouldn't startle anyone. She glanced around, and found the house just as peaceful as it ever was.

She wanted to surprise Ginny; she knew Ginny wasn't expecting her to come back so soon. Maybe Hermione would be nicer this time and let Ginny touch her a little bit more.

Hermione grabbed her bag, and began walking toward the house, but was caught off guard when she heard whispering coming from the side of the house. Giving into her curiosity, Hermione approached the house carefully, edging closer to the source of the noise.

She was just around the corning from the whispering, when she heard a bell start to jingle. Crookshanks was beside Hermione, rubbing himself against her leg. Hermione smiled, and went to pet her cat, when he decided to run around the side of the house. He wanted Hermione to follow him, so she did.

_Maybe he caught a mouse and wanted to show me what he did. _Hermione thought.

Hermione followed Crookshanks, trying to get him in her hands so she could take him inside to warm up, but he wouldn't stop running. Every time she got close, he would move just a little bit faster.

"Where are you going?" Hermione whispered, wondering why he was running so fast. It wasn't usual for him to run away from Hermione of all people.

Suddenly Crookshanks stopped and meowed, and Hermione stopped as well. Curiously she approached her cat, but stopped completely when she noticed what was in front of her.

There, right in front of Hermione was Ginny and Harry, sitting together in the garden, with their lips pressed tightly together. Harry tried to pull her closer, but Ginny moved slightly away each time he tried.

Hermione couldn't move, her heart stopped, her breathing ceased. They hadn't seen her coming, and Hermione finally knew the truth; the horrible, heartbreaking truth.

She stood there and watched her friends for what seemed like eternity. How could they not see her standing there? Were they that into kissing that they were blind to the outside world? Hermione needed to do something, because they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice cracked.

Ginny jumped, and moved away from Harry as fast as she could. "Hermione, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I thought I would surprise you, but I guess I was the one who got the surprise. What's going on?" Hermione asked, slowly coming to her senses.

Harry stood up with Ginny by his side and said, "I think you should tell her."

Ginny nodded her head at Harry, "Can I talk to her alone?"

Harry looked to Hermione, who was still standing in the same spot, and then back to Ginny. "Sure, I'll just be in the house. Let me know if you need anything." Harry whispered, then kissed Ginny on the cheek, and walked past Hermione without saying a word.

"What are you doing Ginny? I thought I just saw you kissing Harry." Hermione asked, realization not hitting her completely.

"I was kissing Harry. He and I have gotten back together." Ginny said, not knowing exactly what to say to make the situation better. She didn't want to hurt Hermione, but she had no idea what to tell her friend to make it better.

Hermione could feel her heart slowly beginning to tear apart. Ginny's words had stung her deeply. "What about me? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I did Hermione, but I love Harry. I am better off with him." Ginny didn't mean any harm to Hermione, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy no matter what she said. It seemed like Ginny was being rude, but that wasn't her intention.

"Better off?" Hermione asked. The complete shock of the event was evident on her face.

"Yes, I think we're meant to be together. I'm sorry if I hurt you Hermione, I didn't mean you any harm. Just seeing Harry again has made me realize a lot of things. I'm not ready to give him up." Ginny moved closer to Hermione, and into the darkness. She was hiding her face from Hermione, and Hermione had a suspicion as to why.

"I don't believe you, Ginny." Hermione said, sounding cold and distant. Here she was once again, being left behind.

"It's the truth Hermione. I love him." Ginny tried to defend herself, but she wasn't doing too well. Ginny knew the truth, she knew who she really wanted, but she made herself pick Harry. She was too afraid to go after what she really wanted.

"That is a load of rubbish. Why are you doing this to yourself? To us? Don't you know how much I care about you and want to be with you? Does none of that matter to you anymore?" Hermione was trying desperately not to raise her voice, but it was extremely difficult given the circumstances. Ginny had switched gears on her completely. This wasn't the Ginny she had been with at school; this was the Ginny who was afraid of what people might think. Ginny was brave at school, she could express herself more, but now Ginny was at home, with people whose opinion mattered more to her. It wasn't so easy now.

"I'm not doing anything to myself. Being around Harry just made me realize I still love him. I'm sorry I mislead you Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you." Ginny was still trying to give Hermione an apology, but she wouldn't accept it.

"How can you be such a coward?" Hermione spat out, truly confused as to why Ginny was so afraid. Hermione's anger had caused her to lash out at Ginny, but she deserved it. Ginny was just making the situation harder than it had to be.

This made Ginny's blood boil. "I am not a coward, Hermione! I just told you what's going on, and it's the truth!" Ginny shouted.

"Like hell it is Ginny! I can tell you are miserable, you always have been with Harry, but if you want to live a life you can't stand, with a man you don't love, then go ahead! I just thought someone as brave as you could handle something like this, but I guess I was wrong. You're weak, and scared." Hermione shouted back just as loud as Ginny. This was a match that Ginny wasn't going to win.

Ginny began to cry, her emotions were getting to her. She was scared of what she felt for Hermione; she had never felt so much love for anyone before, but she didn't think her parents would approve.

"Just leave, Hermione. No one wants you here." Ginny pushed past Hermione, trying to get inside her house before she heard anymore of what Hermione had to say. She was upset more with herself than she was with Hermione, but being mean to Hermione helped take Ginny's pain away. She was hurt that Hermione would call her a coward, but wasn't that what she was? She was running from something she wanted, simply because she was afraid.

"You know I love you, Ginny. I thought that would mean something to you." Hermione said before Ginny had a chance to escape. She could feel the hurt in Hermione's voice, and in that moment she wanted to run to Hermione, and hold her tight, but she didn't.

Ginny wiped the tears from her face, ready to go inside her house. She could see Harry by the window, he was right there waiting for Ginny inside the warm house. Hermione was behind her, in the dark, cold night, probably crying her own eyes out.

_I can't do this you Hermione. I don't want to hurt you, but you won't leave it alone. _Ginny thought to herself.

"How do you know what love is, Hermione?" Ginny asked without turning around to face Hermione. She didn't want to see what she had done to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, wiping her own tears.

"How do you know you love me, if you've never been in love with someone before?" Ginny asked.

"Because I just know. You're the only one I think about, the only one I dream of. There is no one else that could make me feel as happy as you have, and every time I see you, it's like nothing else matters in the world. I've never been so happy in my life, and for once I have someone who I really care for who cares back. I do love you Ginny, and I know you're making a mistake by going back to Harry. Why won't you give me a chance? There is nothing to be afraid of, I can keep you safe. Don't you love me?" Hermione asked. Her heart was out in the open, giving what was left of it in Ginny's care.

Ginny cried, for she knew that she really loved Hermione, but she was too afraid to be with her. She kept her sobs down, holding them inside of herself, and bottling them up for a later time.

"No, I don't love you." Ginny lied. The words felt odd coming out of her mouth, she knew it didn't sound right and that Hermione wasn't going to buy it. Hermione was too smart to believe that Ginny didn't love her.

"You're lying." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny didn't have anything left to say. She walked away from Hermione and into her house, without giving her a second glance.

Hermione stood there, completely shocked at what just happened. She wasn't going to go chase after Ginny; she just told Hermione she didn't love her. Whatever hope Hermione had for a relationship with Ginny had just been crushed by the few words that came out of Ginny's mouth.

_Why would she do this? It isn't logical. She was kissing me just the other day. Ginny is afraid to be with me, afraid of what people will think. I know she loves me. What can I do to change her mind? _Hermione was still standing outside, numb from the cold.

"I can't change her mind. She has to be the one to realize whom she really loves. What if I'm completely wrong and she does still love Harry?" Hermione whispered to herself.

Crookshanks was at Hermione's feet, purring loudly by her side.

Hermione looked down to her cat, and reached to pet him on top of his head. "I don't know what to do Crookshanks. Where will I go now?" Hermione began to cry once more, she didn't want her parents to see her this way. She didn't want them to know that no one loved her, especially after just telling them about Ginny.

"I guess I'll go back to Hogwarts early. Would you like to come with me?" Hermione asked her cat.

Crookshanks rubbed his head against Hermione's hand, and she took that as a yes. Hermione wiped the tears as best as she could, and reached in her bag to pull out the gifts she had gotten for everyone.

"I guess I will just leave their presents by the door. Ginny doesn't want me to come in." Hermione was still in shock over what just happened; her full emotions had yet to emerge.

She walked over to the door, and placed the few gifts she had on the doorstep. Hermione gathered her bag, and picked up Crookshanks. Before she left for Hogwarts, she looked through the window.

The Weasleys were all gathered around each other in the living room, it was packed. She saw the look on Mrs. Weasleys face, and smiled for a brief moment. She looked so happy to have her family around her; she deserved it. Hermione moved her eyes toward Ron, who was sitting with George, laughing. Then her eyes fell upon Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry. They were speaking quietly, neither one of them had a happy expression on their face.

In this moment, Hermione felt completely alone.

Hermione looked at her cat in her hands, smiled weakly, and turned to leave. She had Hogwarts as her destination, and apparated without another thought.

Hermione appeared just outside of the school grounds, and then made her way slowly to her room. There were only a few people in the common room, but Hermione didn't stop to make small talk. She went straight into her room, and closed the door lightly.

She set Crookshanks down, who immediately went to lie on the bed.

Suddenly Hermione fell to her knees. Her heart was hurting, and she cried out in pain. All the emotions Hermione had harbored inside were all coming out at the same time. It was too much for Hermione to handle.

For the first time in a very long time, Hermione allowed herself to cry. She was tired of being brave. Wouldn't anyone ever be brave for her? Would anyone ever want to take care of her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, I'm trying to update sooner than I have been. I know most of you aren't happy with the way Ginny is acting, but give her time to sort out her feelings. This is a Hermione/Ginny fic, so don't think otherwise. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Ginny woke up from a very light sleep. It took a long time for her to shut her eyes last night, and even consider trying to sleep.

Ginny's tears soaked her pillow, so much that it made her face hurt. So by the time she woke up, she looked like a mess. Her cheeks were sore and swollen; her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

Ginny had no one to blame but herself; she made her choice. Her holiday turned out completely different from what she planned. She wasn't expecting Harry to want to get back together with her; she planned on being with Hermione. It's just that her doubts started to get to her, and she made a decision far too quickly. Ginny knew she should have never said yes to Harry, she instantly regretted it. It was a mistake to even bother with Harry, but she had already broken the heart of the girl she loved. Hermione probably wouldn't want to speak to her ever again. She needed to make this right, she wasn't being rational last night, and it could have possibly ruined any hope at being with Hermione. She put herself in this mess; she had to get herself out. Ginny just didn't know how she was going to do it.

Ginny got up out of her bed, and made her way to the bathroom to try and conceal her obvious state of mind.

She washed her face, trying to make the redness on her cheeks go away. Her eyes looked like a mess; she could barely blink from them being so swollen.

_Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I hurting Hermione? I made a horrible mistake. I need to make this better. I can't be cowardly, this isn't how I am. _Ginny was avoiding looking at her own reflection, she was too ashamed.

Harry was knocking on the door to the bathroom, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes; I'm just trying to wash the sleep off my face." Ginny said quietly. She had to really try to keep calm, Ginny was afraid she might burst out crying at any moment.

_I'm already miserable with him. Harry isn't the right one for me. I need to make this better; I can't do this to Hermione. I love her, and I need her in my life. _Ginny tried to keep a dry face. Ginny had to realize that she probably just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Ginny couldn't stay in the bathroom all day, she had to go out and face the consequences of her actions. She left the bathroom behind, and headed downstairs to meet Harry and Ron.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry approached Ginny, kissing her on top of her head.

"Morning" Ginny replied, sitting down to have breakfast.

"Looks like Santa Clause came a little late." Ron said as he came in from outside.

"What do you mean?" Harry smiled.

"There are presents on our doorstep; looks like they're from Hermione. I guess she wanted to spend more time with her parents, and just left them here." Ron placed the gifts on the table.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, knowing exactly the reason why Hermione didn't stay, but they weren't going to tell Ron.

_I think I'm going to be sick. I wonder where Hermione is now. _Ginny stared at the gifts in front of her, not wanting to open the one from Hermione in front of anyone.

"I'll have to write her and ask why she didn't come. I'm probably not going to see her again for quite some time." Ron sat down, holding his gift in his hand.

"Sorry about that Ron, I'm sure she has her reasons. Don't give up on her yet." Harry patted Ron on the back, and reached for his own gift.

"I can give her your gifts when I go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said, apprehensive of taking her own gift.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Ginny." Harry said a little too happy.

Ron opened his gift to find that he had received a bottle of muggle cologne. "I can smell nice now, but for what reason? I won't get to see Hermione again."

"You can smell nice for all the evil wizards." Harry joked.

Ron cracked a smile, "What did you get?"

"I got a book about Quidditch. I really miss playing the game; I wish I could still have a chance. Hermione is a thoughtful friend, that's for sure." Harry said quietly, staring at the book in his hands.

"What did you get Ginny?" Ron turned to his sister, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

"I haven't opened mine yet." Ginny was still looking at Harry, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Open it, let's see. You're practically her best friend now, I'm sure you got something really good." Ron smiled.

Ginny sighed, and turned to her gift. She carefully opened her gift, and removed it from the wrapping.

Ginny looked at it, and immediately wanted to cry.

"What is it?" Ron asked, oblivious to Ginny's emotional reaction.

"It's a picture of Hermione and me, taken just last month. We're standing next to Professor McGonagall, in the repaired Great Hall." Ginny said quietly. The frame had both of the girls names etched into it, with the saying, _here's to our future. May it be as good as we have always dreamed._

There was a note that came with the picture, but Ginny concealed it from the boys. She would read it later, when she was alone.

"How nice. I haven't seen the school since its destruction. I'm sure it looks as good as new now." Ron said happily.

"It is. It's been interesting seeing how they improved the castle. You need to visit soon. Maybe you'll get to see Hermione sooner than you thought if you came for a visit." Ginny smiled.

"Maybe I will. Hermione might like that." Ron smiled, already planning out his trip in his mind.

"I'm going to go put up my gift; I'll be back down in a little while." Ginny excused herself, without touching her breakfast.

Harry was reading his book, and Ron had a dreamy look to his face. Neither of them seemed to pay attention to what Ginny was saying.

She went to her room, and locked the door behind her. Tears were threatening to escape at any minute. She looked at the picture once again, and pulled the note from her pocket. Ginny was scared to death to read it, but she did it anyway.

_Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't get to give you your gift on Christmas, but it's better late than never, right? This last month has been amazing for me, I've never realized that I could have someone care for me the way you do. I have admired you for a very long time, and every time I look at you, my heart melts. You mean so much to me, and I do hope that we can have a future together. I know you're afraid of what people will think if we do start a relationship, but so am I. I want to pursue this though, no matter what people say; it can't take away from what I feel for you. You've shown me that there is something brilliant about life that can't be found in books. You've shown me the feeling of love, something I've never felt before. I have to admit that I've fallen deeply for you Ginny; I don't want anyone else in the world but you. I hope that you feel the same. If people don't like that we're in a relationship, does it really matter? It's our lives, we should live it the way we want, and not have to live a lie. To give up on such a wonderful possibility would be heartbreaking. I love you Ginny, with all of my heart and soul. Merry Christmas._

Ginny had already begun to cry from the first sentence she read. Her face was soaked, the never-ending tears had returned. She was torturing herself; there was no one else to blame for her tears except for herself.

Ginny couldn't do this to Hermione. Not even a day had gone by, and she felt utterly horrible for what she had done to her. Ginny couldn't live this lie, she would rather be alone than to be with Harry. Her heart wasn't there with Harry, and Ginny knew this from the beginning. She had to make things better, she needed to make sure the woman she loved would never hurt again. It wasn't right for Ginny to treat Hermione like she did, but Ginny was weak. Harry had clouded her thoughts, and made it easier to accept her doubts as rational beliefs. Ginny needed to get away from Harry, and figure out things on her own.

How could Hermione ever forgive me for saying the things I did, and treating her like that? Ginny thought to herself. She would rather have Hermione's forgiveness and be alone than to force herself to be with Harry.

Ginny reached for a piece of parchment, and began to write her own letter.

_I'm sorry I've hurt you Hermione; I'm worried about how you are doing. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me now, and I understand that. I made a mistake, I'm scared to death of what people would think if we were in a relationship, and I know I shouldn't be. Can you understand why I am afraid? I don't want to be judged solely on the basis of who I love. I had a momentary lapse of reason, and Harry was there. I shouldn't have been so weak; I should have been strong for you. I made a mistake with Harry, and I've already hurt you way too much. Will you please forgive me? I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again, but I just want your forgiveness. I never wanted to hurt you. I wish I could take it back; my mind was in the wrong place. _Ginny finished the letter, but didn't know where she could send it. Ginny basically kicked her out of the house last night, so where would she go?

My best bet is to send it to Hogwarts. Ginny thought, as she went in search for her owl. She sent the owl on its way, and hoped that the letter would reach Hermione somehow. Hermione needed to know that what happened last night had nothing to do with her; it was Ginny's fault entirely. Ginny needed to overcome her own weakness, and going to Harry wasn't the answer. She needed to figure out things on her own before she committed to any kind of relationship. It was a stupid mistake to run back to Harry, something Ginny will always regret because no matter how hard she tried, Hermione's tear soaked fact kept running through her mind.

Later that evening

Hermione had been in her room for most of the day, just lying in bed, allowing sleep to consume her life.

There was a knock on her door in the afternoon, and Hermione went lazily to answer it. Hermione opened the door to find Professor McGonagall standing there with a smile on her face.

"Ms. Granger, I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon. Has everything been okay?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Yes professor, I just visited with my parents, and decided it would be best to come back to school early. I really need to focus on my studies. N.E.W.T.'s are coming up soon, and I need to do my best." Hermione moved over, and allowed Professor McGonagall to enter the room.

"I'm certain that you don't need any help to get and outstanding on all of your tests. Oh, and I see you've brought Crookshanks back with you." Professor McGonagall went up to Crookshanks, and scratched his head lightly.

"Yes, it was getting rather lonely here. Thought I would bring him back since most of the school is back to normal now." Hermione said.

"If you're lonely, you can always speak with me Ms. Granger. I don't want anyone else to hear this, but you're a rare delight in my eyes. If you need help with anything, my door is always open."

Hermione looked up to the professor, and sadly nodded her head, "Thank you professor, I will consider it the next time I feel alone."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "I came up here to give you a letter. It was delivered earlier this afternoon, that's how I figured out you must have been here."

"Thank you professor." Hermione took the letter from her hand, and placed it against her bedside table.

"I also wanted to speak to you about your career after Hogwarts. I was wondering if you would ever consider teaching here. It would be an honor to have you on our staff full time." Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione was taken by surprise; she wasn't expecting this at all. "Wow, I've never thought about it before. I would love to teach as a career, it would be a great opportunity." Hermione said.

"Well the offer is there if you decide that you want a permanent career here at Hogwarts. I know it's a lot to think about, so you can let me know your answer whenever you decide." McGonagall smiled at the change in demeanor from Hermione.

"What would I be teaching?" Hermione asked.

"Anything you want, you just have to let me know which subject you would want to teach before I choose the staff for next year. I have to place the professors accordingly." McGonagall said.

"Are you still going to be teaching next year?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid I might have to stop teaching for a while. Being a Headmistress can be very challenging. I don't know how I could have done it this year without your help. Thank you for being so kind."

"You're welcome Professor. It has been a great experience for me." Hermione said.

"Well, I will leave you to think it over. Have a good evening Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall made her way to the door.

"You too professor." Hermione said quietly, watching her leave.

Hermione's spirit had been lifted just a little from the offer she had just received, but her heart still lingered on Ginny.

She looked over to the letter that was sitting on the table, and decided to read it. She recognized Ginny's handwriting, and was dreading to hear what she had to say.

Hermione read through the letter, and felt anger rise inside her for a brief moment, but was soon replaced with numbness.

_So Ginny thinks she can play with my heart and just expect me to forgive her just like that? Why didn't she just tell me what was going on in her head before getting Harry involved? Now she has to live with her choices, and I'm not going to forgive her that easily. She needs to learn how to control her doubts when it comes to love, I would never let anyone hurt her, and she needs to know that. I can't be with someone who can change their mind so fast, only to realize it was a mistake. Ginny hurt me terribly. I'm not going to run back to her, she doesn't deserve me. If she really does love me, then she needs to learn the proper way to love a person. Ginny can sort out her own problems, and maybe when she finally learns, then I will give her another chance_ Hermione thought. She wasn't crying anymore, she allowed herself to break down last night, but she bottled up her emotions once more. Her heart had been hardened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully this has given some insight to what is going on through Ginny's mind. She is having an internal struggle with what she personally wants, and what she thinks is right to want. It's easy to love when no one is watching, but when you have an audience, things become very different. **


	16. Chapter 16

Time had passed, and students were returning to Hogwarts to finish the school year. Hermione had never replied to Ginny, nor did Ginny send anything else to Hermione. Ginny figured Hermione didn't want to speak to her, and she could understand why.

Hermione didn't want to see Ginny, but that would be a problem seeing as Hermione shared most of her classes, and taught one of them. She couldn't allow herself to be biased toward Ginny. Hermione would need to learn to not take personal matters into the classroom if she wanted to have a future teaching career at Hogwarts.

Ginny was now at the train station with Harry, who insisted on coming with her. Ginny objected, but Harry wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ginny separated herself from Harry as much as she could for the remainder of the holiday. It made her sick to her stomach if he was near her. Harry only reminded her of the pain that she caused Hermione. Ginny had planned on telling Harry the truth; she needed to do this for herself. Ginny wasn't going to live a lie.

"Harry there is something I need to tell you before I leave." Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked nervous, "What do you want to tell me?"

Ginny took a deep breath, and figured out exactly what she was going to say. She was tired of hurting people; it was the last thing she wanted. It wasn't right of her to do this to the ones she cared for, but she had to follow her heart.

"I can't be in a relationship with you. I'm not in love with you." Ginny said quietly. She was trying to be as calm as she could, but she couldn't control her shaking hands. Eventually, she shoved her hands in her pocket so no one would see her trembling.

She watched as Harry's face fell, and he looked at her with a serious expression. "Why?"

"My heart doesn't belong to you anymore. Maybe it did in the past, but I can't keep lying to myself. I love you as a brother, not as a boyfriend. My feelings have changed, and I can't lie to you or myself anymore." Ginny felt tears threaten to spill over her eyes, but she didn't dare blink.

Harry just stared at Ginny, his eyes growing watery as well. It took him a moment to respond, but eventually he did. "I understand. I'm sorry if I scared you the other night. You shouldn't be afraid of the one you love; I just wanted to have you as my own. It was selfish of me, but I don't want you to hurt anymore. You deserve to be happy, and I realize that I can't give you that happiness. I guess we just weren't meant to be after all."

Ginny was surprised by Harry's reaction. She was sure he was going to get upset with her, but he took it quite well.

"Why are you being nice about this?" Ginny asked, honestly curious.

"I knew from the moment I kissed you that you didn't belong to me. I tried to push the thought out of my head, but you changed since the last time I kissed you. You didn't kiss me with the same passion as you had before. Whenever Hermione's name was mentioned, I could see the pain in your eyes. I knew I was wrong to keep you to myself; I used your doubts for my own gain. You don't belong with me, you belong with Hermione. I just hope she can forgive us, because I know I wasn't being a good friend to her. She had done so much for me during the war, and I did this to her. I'm sorry Ginny; I shouldn't have done what I did. I hope you and Hermione can mend your relationship." Harry was being very noble about the whole idea. He was absolutely right though; Ginny didn't belong with Harry anymore.

"You weren't the only one who messed up. I wasn't in my right mind, I'm sorry if I led you on." Ginny said.

"You didn't lead me on. We made a mistake, hopefully we can be forgiven. Hermione is too good of a friend to have been treated this way." Harry said.

Everyone started to get on the train, it was time to leave. Ginny looked to Harry with compassion, "I have to go now."

Harry nodded his head, "I'll write to you soon, and you can tell me how things are going between the two of you. If you get the chance, please apologize to Hermione for me. I would apologize myself, but I think she would throw away any letter I sent her right now. I wish you the best Ginny, I'll see you soon." Harry pulled Ginny into a light hug.

Ginny held Harry for a moment, and then let him go. "Bye Harry, thank you for understanding."

Harry smiled weakly, and watched as Ginny got on the train. By the time Ginny found a compartment and looked out the window, Harry was gone. Ginny was all alone now, she could let her tears fall freely.

Ginny wasn't looking forward to facing Hermione again, but it was inevitable. Maybe there was a small chance that they could continue their friendship if anything, but it was highly doubted.

Ginny had arrived at Hogwarts later that afternoon, and was greeted by her teammates. Quidditch would be a good way to ignore the problems in her life. It always worked in the past; it wouldn't be hard to forget what she had done to herself, and everyone around her.

Quidditch seemed like the only thing that wasn't a lie in her life.

Her team had made plans to practice the next day, due to the fact that it was already dark outside. It didn't matter in Ginny's eyes, but the rest of the team wanted to eat dinner.

Ginny dreaded going to the Great Hall, she didn't know where she was going to sit. Hermione probably wouldn't let her sit next to her anymore. Her stomach rumbled, and she couldn't put off eating anymore. She walked into the Great Hall, and looked to where Hermione usually sat, but she wasn't there.

Ginny curiously walked over to their spot, and sat down. She helped herself to some food, and looked around for any sign of her friend.

_Does she hate me that much that she won't even come eat? _Ginny asked herself. Then her eyes recognized the distinct hair of her friend. She wasn't at the Gryffindor table at all; she was seated next to Professor McGonagall at the staff table.

Hermione was looking down at her food, listening to whatever Professor McGonagall was going on about. Ginny's heart sank when she saw the look her friend had. Hermione had looked like her soul was shattered, and all that remained was her lifeless corpse.

Hermione then looked up to meet Ginny's eyes. Hermione's face was blank, only staring at Ginny. The spark in her eyes had gone away along with her hope.

Ginny still watched as Hermione turned to look at Professor McGonagall, and began talking to her. Ginny felt pain in her chest, but continued staring at Hermione. She wished that she could go up to her right now, and show her the love she truly felt for the girl.

_What kind of person am I to treat the one I love in such a horrible way? _Ginny asked herself, not feeling very hungry anymore.

Hermione watched Ginny from the corner of her eye. She got up and left the table only minutes after she had arrived.

_Only you can make this right Ginny. _Hermione thought, trying her best to push the thought out of her mind.

Ginny was sitting in the common room, staring into the fire, when Hermione came in. Hermione didn't realize anyone else was in the room, until she moved closer to the fire, realizing Ginny was sitting right in front of her.

Ginny slowly turned her head to meet Hermione's eyes. Once Hermione saw Ginny, she turned on the spot, and decided that her room would be a better place to study.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered, making no attempt to run after her.

After staring at the place Ginny last saw Hermione, her attention moved back towards the fire, wanting to throw herself in it.

The next day class had begun, and Hermione made sure to sit next to someone else while they shared class. It took every ounce of what was left of her to ignore Ginny. She was so afraid to look in Ginny's direction for fear that she might start to cry.

Ginny tried to get Hermione's attention; she at least had to talk to her. Things didn't go well the last time they spoke, she had to at least apologize in person for that.

Every time class would end, Ginny would be pacing after Hermione, not wanting to make a scene. Hermione would always turn in another direction, or disappear in the crowd. By the time their next class started, Hermione would already be there, sitting next to someone else.

When Transfiguration had started, Ginny wasn't worried about tracking Hermione down anymore. She would have to stay until everyone left; it was the perfect time to talk to her. Hermione wouldn't be able to run away then.

Ginny watched Hermione from her seat the whole time, ignoring the assignment in front of her. Hermione had noticed, and Ginny knew this would annoy her, but she was doing it to get her attention.

Ginny raised her hand, trying to get Hermione to come over so they could talk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and eventually walked over to Ginny, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I need to talk to you Hermione." Ginny said quietly.

"Does this have anything to do with your work?" Hermione asked, not buying into Ginny's games this time.

"No, but I really need to talk to you. Please?" Ginny whispered.

"I can't talk to you now; I'm busy helping the class." Hermione crossed her arms. She stood before Ginny in an intimidating stance.

"How about after class? I just really need to say something, and then I'll leave you alone, I promise." Ginny asked, looking desperate.

Hermione's facial expression softened slightly, caving in. "I'll give you five minutes after class, but it can't be in here. Follow me after class." Hermione said, and turned away from Ginny.

'Thank you Hermione." Ginny whispered, and finally began working on the assignment in front of her.

After class was over, Ginny lingered while the rest of the students left. Some were watching Ginny curiously, but didn't bother to ask any questions.

Hermione was cleaning the notes off the chalkboard, and turned to find Ginny sitting on top of Professor McGonagall's desk.

Hermione was taken by surprise, Ginny looked like she had naughty intentions, but Hermione knew better than to believe that.

"Let's go to my room, so no one will see us. I wouldn't want to make you nervous about being seen with me." Hermione said coldly, and headed for the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny questioned, but Hermione didn't answer.

Once they were inside Hermione's room, she asked, "What did you want to talk about Ginny?"

Ginny wasn't expecting Hermione to be so cold. She was usually caring, but given the circumstances, it wasn't surprising. "I know I said some nasty things the other night, and I didn't mean them. I didn't want to kick you out of my house, but the things you said made me mad." Ginny began talking, keeping her distance away from Hermione.

The way Hermione was acting was a cold comparison to the girl Ginny was used to.

"Why were you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong." Hermione asked.

"Because you called me a coward and a liar. It's not true, and you know that." Ginny said, trying to keep her temper down.

"Well it certainly seems that way to me, from what I can see. How would you feel if you walked in on me kissing Ron when you thought I was only interested in you? The feeling is horrible Ginny, but you wouldn't know that. You don't know what it's like to love someone, and have them stomp on your heart like it was nothing." Hermione said.

"It's not that easy to explain Hermione. I wasn't in my right mind that night. I made a horrible mistake, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I broke it off with Harry. I don't want to be with him." Ginny said, trying to think of something else to say.

"Do you not care about me?" Hermione asked.

"I do care about you Hermione; you need to understand that I made a mistake. I want to make it up to you." Ginny said.

Hermione was breathing heavily, and trying to hold her tears inside. "You need to understand what it means to love a person. You can't expect me to forgive you just like that. Why would you ever be afraid of being my girlfriend? I would protect you from everything. I would make sure no one ever hurt us." Hermione couldn't help a tear from falling quickly down her face. It dropped to the floor fast, but she stopped herself from letting anymore fall.

"Please don't cry Hermione. I am just scared; I've never felt this way about someone before. It will be hard for us." Ginny tried moving closer to Hermione, but Hermione pulled away.

"Why? I love you, isn't that enough? I can give you so much love and affection, it shouldn't matter what other people think." Hermione wasn't looking at Ginny anymore.

"I want to try with you Hermione. Will you give me another chance to try?" Ginny asked, tears threatening to spill over her own eyes.

Hermione wiped her face, and approached Ginny. "I don't want the same thing to happen. I don't want you to be afraid of what will happen. You need to learn to love me the right way, and until then I can't give you my heart. I want you to be yourself with me; I don't want you to hide anything from anyone." Hermione said.

"I am being myself Hermione, I'm just scared. I'm sorry." Ginny apologized.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's face with her hands, and pushed her hard against her own lips; forcing a kiss between the girls. Ginny caved, and allowed that feeling of bliss to come back into her system, but it lasted only for a moment.

Hermione pushed her away as fast as she pulled her in. "I can see it in your eyes Ginny, and I just felt it in the way you kissed me back. I know you love me and I love you, but I can't be with someone who is ashamed of being with me."

Ginny licked her lips, "I'm not ashamed of you at all. You're the greatest thing that has happened to me."

"Why do you have to make yourself suffer? You can be happy with me. I just want you to show me you aren't afraid to be with me, and until you do, I won't give you a chance." Hermione said, moving Ginny back out through her door. Ginny watched as Hermione closed the door in Ginny's face without another word.

Ginny stalked off in a fuss, heading for the Quidditch pitch. This was the only thing she had left to hang onto.

_I'm not ashamed of Hermione, how dare she accuse me of that. What do I need to do show Hermione that I really do love her? I want to be with her, I need to get over my own fears. I will never be ashamed of Hermione. It's just going to be hard for me to be with her. What will my parents think? What will Ron think? Ron loves Hermione; I just can't take her away from him. Ron thinks Hermione wants to be with him. What am I going to do? _Ginny kept these thoughts in mind while she practiced; a vicious circle of thoughts seemed to make her game that much better.

"You were rough out there today Ginny. Is everything okay?" One of her teammates asked her after practice.

"I'm fine; I just have a lot of aggression I wanted to work out." Ginny mumbled to her teammate, walking back to the castle in a daze.

Hermione must have taken to eating next to Professor McGonagall now, because when Ginny walked in the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione was once again at the staff table.

Ginny sat down at her usual spot, but kept her eyes on Hermione. She looked genuinely happy and so did the professor.

_I've never seen Professor McGonagall look so thrilled before. What is going on up there? Could she be flirting with Hermione? _Ginny shuddered at the thought.

Ginny also felt jealousy. What if someone did come and try to flirt with Hermione? What would Ginny do if she was taken away from her?

_Hermione will give me a chance, she has to. She won't let anyone come close to her. _Ginny told herself.

Ginny looked back at Hermione, who was still smiling and speaking nonstop to the professor. Then Ginny turned away, looking at the food in front of her. She was alone and miserable; did she really have to do this to herself? She could go up to Hermione right now and kiss her, then everything would be better, but Ginny kept herself from Hermione. Hermione had made it to where Ginny was the one who had to make the move, and Ginny wasn't moving.

Ginny certainly hoped she could prove herself to Hermione, because she wasn't very happy at the moment. Nothing could make Ginny happy except for Hermione, and Hermione wasn't going to have it, not until Ginny proved herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Motivated to post this update sooner than expected due to some begging from Ravensxwings. And the story moves onward, Ginny must prove her love for Hermione. Learning to love can be a very difficult thing to do, but it's not impossible. Enjoy!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

February had arrived, and love was in the air for most of the Hogwarts students. Ginny and Hermione however, couldn't have been further apart. The students were generally happy about Valentine's Day, which was only a few days away.

There was going to be a weekend outing to Hogsmeade once again, and Hermione didn't know if she even wanted to bother getting out of bed that weekend. It was going to be brutal seeing everyone being so happy, while she had to be alone.

Ginny was going to have to spend her weekend alone; the desire to go to Hermione had been growing the past couple of weeks. They had not spoken to one another since Hermione kissed her, and the need to speak to Hermione was building up Ginny like a ticking bomb. She wouldn't be able to handle it anymore; she had no idea what she was going to do. There was no official plan on how she was going to get Hermione's love back; she couldn't get herself to do anything.

_What in the bloody hell am I doing? I can have Hermione right now! Just go over there and kiss her! That's all you have to do, your life will be so much better. _This was the basis of Ginny's daily thoughts.

Before she could make a rational decision, she had to really think about what the consequences would be if she went public with Hermione. Ginny had been sitting in the library, debating with herself over the matter.

She had books spread across the small table, pretending like she was studying so no one would come bother her.

_Am I really being this cruel to myself? Hermione is sweet, caring, loyal, always there when I need her, and has a heart of pure gold. Would Hermione even take me back if I went to her now? Have I waited too long, does she not want me anymore? I understand her anger toward me; I just want to be with her again. That's all I want. I need to kiss her; I need to show everyone that I love her. I need Hermione in my life._ Ginny groaned, only making herself more frustrated.

Ginny had to find a distraction, and she needed to prepare for her N.E.W.T.'s exams, so the only thing she could think of besides Quidditch, would be to study. Ginny used to go to Hermione to have some stress relief, but now that wasn't an option.

She was currently flipping through an old Arithmancy book, not knowing why she even bothered looking at it, when she stopped on a page, and noticed something scribbled on the page. Ginny leaned in closer, trying to read the messy writing, wondering if it was some kind of secret spell, or old gossip about someone, suddenly becoming interested in this very old book.

_One must learn to love, and go through a good deal of suffering to get to it... and the journey is always towards the other soul._

Ginny stared at the statement, reading it several times over. It made her think about her recent actions, wondering just what she knew about love.

_Do I really know how to love a person? Maybe I don't know anything about love. Hermione may be right; she is far wiser than I am. All this suffering isn't right. Did I ever once suffer when I was with Hermione? No, never. I'm keeping myself from someone I love over stupid reasons. I have treated her like hell, and she doesn't deserve this. I love this woman, and I can't even show her my true feelings? How can I live with myself?_ Ginny finally began to realize she was only making it more difficult for herself and the people around her. There was nothing to be afraid of; she was suffering of her own accord.

Would it be better if she decided to be happy for herself? What is the point of suffering, and making other people suffer for something that wasn't that big of a deal? She loved Hermione with her mind, body, and soul. Ginny knew that now, there was no way to deny this. Love can prevail; nothing can get in the way of true love.

_What do I do now? I've just screwed up royally; I have to fix this now._ Ginny groaned once again. The guilt was burying her alive.

Ginny didn't realize that someone else was in the library, watching her every move from behind the stacks. Hermione had gone into the library to study, thinking that she would have been alone and soon realized that it wasn't the case.

Ginny was looking miserable and Hermione almost felt sorry for her, but then she remembered what she had done, and the feeling was gone.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny whispered to herself, hanging her head in her arms.

Hermione was curious to what Ginny was talking about, but tried her best to remain distant. She didn't want to get emotional over this girl anymore. Hermione locked away her feelings she had for Ginny, because it hurt too much to think about her.

Ginny slammed the book shut, and made to get up and leave. Hermione tried to turn around so Ginny wouldn't see her, but it was too late.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked quietly, wiping away something on her face.

"It is the library Ginny. I come here a lot. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Hermione said sternly.

Ginny nodded her head, "Sorry Hermione. I'll leave you alone." Ginny walked away, not saying another word.

Hermione nodded her head, watching her leave curiously.

Ginny stopped in her tracks; she felt something inside of her tell her to stay. She turned around and looked straight into her friend's eyes.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes, and realized that she was hurting. This broke Hermione's heart, but what could she do about it? Ginny had to make things right.

"Yes?" Hermione answered, not sounding as cold anymore.

"I just want you to know that I'm really sorry I've put you through this. I'm sure you've suffered enough, and I don't think you need someone like me in your life playing with your heart. I'm so sorry Hermione." Ginny's voice cracked on her last sentence, and her tears started to show.

Ginny turned quickly, embarrassed of showing her tears, and paced out of the library.

"Wait Ginny!" Hermione shouted after her, but Ginny didn't come back.

Hermione stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened. She wasn't expecting this at all.

Hermione turned to look at the desk Ginny was sitting at, and noticed nothing unusual.

What could Ginny have been thinking? Has she finally realized where her heart belongs? Hermione asked herself. She decided to leave Ginny alone; she didn't want to misinterpret her tears. Hermione couldn't be certain over what Ginny was crying about.

If Ginny wants to be with me, she will come to me. Just give it time, Hermione. She will be yours. Hermione sighed, wondering if this would ever really be true or if it was just wishful thinking.

Valentine's Day had arrived a few days later, and the girls still hadn't spoken. Ginny wasn't interested in going to Hogsmeade to see everyone happy in love, so she decided that today would be a good day to practice.

The next game of Quidditch was coming up, and Ginny heard that there was going to be a scout in the audience through one of her teammates. This meant that she had to play her best if she wanted a chance at playing professionally. She had to make it work; Ginny was sure there wasn't anything else she wanted to do.

The only people she told about the scout coming were her parents. She didn't want to spread the word, because someone can easily try to sabotage the game, and Ginny didn't want anything bad happening.

So her Valentine's Day would be spent practicing Quidditch, obviously not the most memorable Valentine's Day she has had.

Hermione was determined not to let her emotions control this day. Valentine's Day was just a made up holiday to sell more greeting cards. Hermione didn't need love in her life to be happy.

Professor McGonagall had asked Hermione the day before if she was going to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day, to which Hermione replied, "I don't know. I don't really have a reason to go."

Professor McGonagall then said, "Has no one asked you to go with them? You are such a lovely woman, I'm sure there has to be someone."

Hermione nodded her head, "No, unfortunately not."

"If you would like to have a drink with me, I'll be escorting the students this weekend. I would love to discuss your possibilities at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall offered.

Hermione felt it a little odd that she would be asking something like this but shrugged it off, "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

Now Hermione was lying in bed, wondering whether she should go to Hogsmeade or not.

Would Ginny be there? Hermione asked herself.

There was a knock on her door just then, but Hermione wasn't expecting anyone. "Who is it?" Hermione called from her room.

"It's Ron. I wanted to come visit you today." Ron's voice came from the other side of the door.

Hermione's eyes grew wide; she wasn't expecting anyone to see her today, especially not Ron. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to be in training?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is handling it for me. I can only be away for so long though. Can I come in?" Ron asked, pulling at the doorknob.

"Hold on Ron. I'm not even dressed yet. Go wait in the common room; I'll be there in a few minutes." Hermione said, hurrying to get dressed.

"Okay" Ron said, and then walked away.

Ginny was busy getting her gear ready to go practice, and when she came out of her dorm, she found Ron sitting happily on one of the sofas.

"Ron? What are you doing here? How did you get inside?" Ginny asked curiously.

Ron turned around, and smiled when he saw Ginny. "Hello Ginny, McGonagall allowed me to come visit Hermione today, so that's how I got the password to come in. I was given special permission. I thought it would be nice to take Hermione out for a while, and Professor McGonagall agreed."

"Where is Harry? How did you manage to get away from training?" Ginny asked, honestly confused with the situation.

"Training is really busy, and I shouldn't even be here now, but Harry offered to cover for me while I came to see Hermione." Ron explained.

"How is Harry doing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He is fine, he told me about your break up. He said he thinks that you two are better off being friends. Harry thought it was a good idea if I came to see Hermione, he wanted to know how the two of you were doing." Ron explained

"What are you planning to do with Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What better time to try and get together with her than Valentine's Day?" Ron smiled, confident that Hermione would say yes this time.

"She already told you no Ron." Ginny said, trying to keep calm.

"Maybe she will change her mind this time." Ron smiled, oblivious to what was really going on around him.

"I don't think she will Ron. There is something I need to tell you about Hermione and me." Ginny was about to tell Ron their secret, but Hermione came down the stairs before she could say anything else.

"Good morning Ron, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Hermione said, looking curiously in Ginny's direction. She heard what Ginny was saying to him, but decided to interrupt their conversation.

Ron looked up at Hermione, and smiled, "I wanted to surprise you. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

Hermione couldn't deny Ron, he had already come this far, "That sounds nice Ron. When do you need to get back?"

"In a couple of hours. I just thought it would be nice to see you, since I didn't get to see you that much during Christmas." Ron stood up, holding his hand out for Hermione to take.

Hermione stared at Ron's open hand, and then glanced back in Ginny's direction. Ginny looked rather uncomfortable, she was just staring at Ron's hand with a sick look to her face.

Hermione knew Ginny was going about to tell him their secret before she entered the room, but Hermione stopped her. Hermione knew it wouldn't be the right time to tell Ron the truth, Hermione would need to tell him herself. Her heart leapt for joy at the thought of Ginny wanting to tell Ron. She could see that Ginny was trying, and her heart softened for the girl.

Hermione took Ron's hand, because it would have been rude to deny him. Plus, she liked getting a reaction from Ginny. It was a small part of payback that Hermione enjoyed seeing. Ginny's face was wrinkled in pain.

Ron turned to Ginny and noticed her expression as well, "Are you feeling okay Ginny?"

"I'm fine; I'm just feeling a little sick. There's a scout coming to watch one of my games, and I really need to do my best."

Hermione made eye contact with Ginny, who looked like the saddest person in the world. She wanted to go to Ginny, kiss her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. She didn't want Ron; Ginny was the only one that had a place in Hermione's heart.

"I'll see you later Ginny." Hermione mumbled, unsure of what to do with the situation.

Ginny just nodded her head, and watched them leave. Once the door shut behind Ron and Hermione, Ginny had replaced her sad expression with a scowl. She wasn't happy at all with what she just saw; it made her sick to watch Hermione holding someone elses hand, especially if it was her own brother.

_This isn't right! Hermione doesn't need Ron! She needs me! How is Ron going to love her? He can't be there for her with all the work he is doing now._ Ginny thought.

Ginny wanted Hermione; Ron couldn't be everything that Hermione needed.

_Don't you think Hermione felt like this when she saw you kissing Harry? It was probably ten times worse than what you're feeling now._ Ginny thought to herself.

This made Ginny furious. She stormed out of the common room, angry with herself most of all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you see what I did there with the quote? If you can remember that far back into the story that is. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny was out at the Quidditch pitch, practicing with a few of her teammates. She couldn't get Hermione out of her head, and it was ruining her concentration. She had almost been knocked off her broom more than once.

"Where's your head Ginny?" A teammate asked her.

"Sorry, I'm focusing now." Ginny lied.

The look on Ron's face when he was with Hermione made Ginny want to vomit. Everything about the situation was sickening. His hands didn't deserve to be on Hermione, Ginny had to have her for her own. Hermione was Ginny's woman; no one else would be good enough for her.

_I can't do this; I can't keep lying. I need Hermione in my life for my own. I can't let her get away. _Ginny kept playing this record of thoughts in her mind, still not paying attention to the game.

"Ginny! Pay attention!" Her teammate shouted again.

Ginny was just sitting in place, barely moving at all. She nodded her head, and flew around a bit, trying to get her mind back into practice.

_What about everyone who won't support our relationship? Why should they get preference over my own feelings? _Ginny had to confront her fear; she just wanted to be accepted.

_It shouldn't matter what people think, Hermione has all the love I need. If I really do love her, and my friends and family love me, then they should accept me for who I am. _Ginny was finally starting to feel that loving Hermione wasn't wrong.

_I know Ron is going to try and ask Hermione out today, it's obvious of his intent. What if Hermione says yes to Ron, thinking that I'm a lost cause? What if I am too late to get Hermione back? _Ginny started to panic; she couldn't let Ron take Hermione away. It couldn't be that way.

"I need to stop Ron; I need to go find Hermione right now." Ginny said quietly to herself.

She was about to fly down to the ground and run to Hogsmeade, but she stopped when someone shouted, "Ginny look out!"

By the time Ginny realized what was happening, it was too late. A bludger came crashing into Ginny's side, causing her to yell in pain. The force of the bludger knocked Ginny off her broom, making her free fall down to the ground.

"Someone get her!" A teammate shouted. A few people tried to race down to Ginny before she hit the ground, but it was too late.

Ginny's body crashed onto the cold surface of the earth, a crushing sound could be heard by the team.

Everyone ran to Ginny as fast as they could, and realized she had passed out. "We need to get her to the hospital wing, now!"

A couple of students picked up her body, and carried her to the hospital wing as fast as they could.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting with Ron in _Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop._

Ron was sitting extremely close to Hermione, sharing a cup of tea with her. He had a smile on his face that he couldn't erase. Hermione was trying her best to act casually, but it was killing her on the inside.

Hermione really didn't want to be here; she looked around and found everyone was in couples. She knew Ron couldn't take no for an answer. Hermione didn't belong here with Ron, she should be with Ginny.

"So Hermione, I've been thinking about you a lot since Christmas." Ron smiled and reached out for her hand.

Hermione watch as Ron grabbed her hand, and held it tight.

"Have you?" Hermione asked, not interested in a word Ron had to say.

"Yes. I know you said you didn't want to be with me, but I think you are playing hard to get. You just want to make me suffer a little bit before you say yes to me. So, my question to you is, are you ready to be with me? Or must I wait longer before I can have you?" Ron smiled. He thought he had everything figured out, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. "Ron, I said I didn't want to be with you because I don't want to be with you. I'm not playing anything; I'm being serious. We are better off just being friends."

Ron's smile faded fast, and was replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I just said. I don't want to be with you like that. I just want to be your friend, nothing more. Can you understand that? Because I told you that a couple of months ago, and here we are again in the same situation. I don't want to be your girlfriend." Hermione was becoming upset.

"Why not?" Ron shouted, getting everybody's attention. He was quick to anger, because his plan didn't work out. Ron was sure that Hermione would say yes this time.

"Because I don't love you. I love someone else!" Hermione shouted in a moment of anger. She didn't like the tone Ron had taken, and she fought back the only way she knew how with Ron.

Ron was quiet, and so was everyone else in the place. All eyes were on the two of them.

The owner of the shop came up to Ron and Hermione and said, "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. You're disrupting our customers."

Hermione nodded her head and got up to leave, "That's fine with me. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Hermione stormed out of the shop as fast as she could. She just wanted to get away from Ron, but he wasn't giving up on her that easily.

Ron followed right behind Hermione, not wanting to let her run away. "Who is it?" Ron shouted.

"Why do you want to know who it is? It's not you, and that's all that matters." Hermione said once they were outside.

"It does matter. Tell me who it is!" Ron kept shouting, making everyone watch.

"Calm down Ron." Hermione said quietly, trying to calm Ron down as well as herself.

"Why should I calm down? You're in love with someone else!" Ron approached Hermione quickly, causing Hermione to take a step back.

"I never loved you, nor gave you the intention that I did. You have no right to yell at me like this." Hermione said.

"But I love you Hermione." Ron said, quieter this time. He wanted Hermione all for his own, and to find out that she loved someone else broke his heart. Ron thought she would wait for him; he never thought Hermione would move on.

"I never would have guessed with the way you've treated me." Hermione replied, wanting to desperately get away from the situation.

Professor McGonagall approached Hermione and Ron at that point, for which Hermione was thankful. Hermione needed a distraction from Ron, and she couldn't have come at a better time.

"Is everything okay Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked, watching Ron carefully.

"Yes professor, we were just having a misunderstanding. It's fine now." Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, and continued, "I thought it would be best to inform you that there has been an accident at the school involving Ms. Weasley. I just wanted to let you know Hermione, being that you're her best friend, and since Ron is here, he can let his family know."

Hermione was shocked; she didn't know how severe the situation was. "What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?"

Ron looked at Hermione, looking confused as to why she reacted so suddenly. It was probably just a Quidditch accident; Ginny would be fine.

"She was hit by a bludger, and knocked off her broom. A few of her bones have been broken, but she will be okay." Professor McGonagall said, looking to Hermione with concern.

Oh, thank God. Is she in the hospital wing? Can I go visit her?" Hermione asked, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Hermione sounded a little too concerned for Ron's liking. Something didn't sound right to Ron, and it slowly started to make sense to him.

Ron watched Hermione closely when Professor McGonagall mentioned Ginny getting hurt; she had a bigger reaction than he had. Friends don't get that upset over an injury. He was starting to get suspicious.

_Could Hermione love my sister? _Ron thought to himself, but shrugged it off immediately. It was highly unlikely that they would be romantically involved. It must have been some other guy Ron didn't know about.

"You may visit her if you'd like to. I'm sure she will appreciate the company." Professor McGonagall said.

"Hermione, I'm sure Ginny will be okay. You don't need to go see her right away, what about what we were talking about?" Ron asked, trying to get Hermione's attention.

"I can't sit here knowing that Ginny is in the hospital. She is your sister Ron; don't you want to go see her too?" Hermione looked surprised that he wasn't as concerned as she was.

"Ginny has had a lot of Quidditch accidents, it's nothing new. I know she'll be fine." Ron replied.

"I still want to go see her Ron; it's the right thing to do. Are you coming or not?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed; he knew he wasn't going to get Hermione to stay with him. "I need to get back to Harry. I'll let him know what happened."

Hermione nodded her head, "Okay, I'm going now."

"We're not finished with our conversation Hermione. I'll write to you later." Ron said as a matter of fact.

Hermione sighed, and shrugged it off, "Bye Ron."

"Bye Hermione." Ron wanted to hug Hermione, but she was already running off towards Hogwarts.

"Is everything okay Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron looked toward the professor, "Yeah, its just women can be so confusing."

Professor McGonagall just laughed, and walked away, leaving Ron even more confused than before.

Hermione was in a mad rush to get to the hospital wing. She wanted to make sure Ginny was okay; she wanted to be there for her friend. She ran all the way from Hogsmeade, so by the time she got there she was gasping for air. She tried to compose herself before she entered the wing, but when she opened the door and saw Ginny lying on one of the hospital beds, she lost her breath completely. The sight of Ginny broke her heart.

Hermione slowly approached Ginny, who looked as if she were sleeping. Madame Pomfrey was standing above Ginny, making sure everything was okay.

"Is she going to be okay Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of her friend. Ginny had quite a few bruises over her body, and there were bandages covering most of her limbs.

"She will be fine; she just broke a few bones. I'm letting her sleep while her bones mend." Madame Pomfrey looked toward Hermione sympathetically.

"Can I stay with her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want you to wake her up." Madame Pomfrey began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"I promise I won't say anything. I just want to be here when she wakes up." Hermione whispered.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione and then looked back to Ginny. "I trust you Ms. Granger, just be very quiet. She should wake up soon."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, and took the empty seat next to Ginny's bed.

Madame Pomfrey excused herself to take care of the few other students who were also in the hospital wing. Hermione watched Ginny closely, she looked at all the bandages that were covering her body, and felt sorry for the girl.

_What were you thinking Ginny? You never get hurt. Did I cause this to happen? _Hermione thought to herself. She placed her hands below her chin, and waited patiently for Ginny to wake up.

_Three hours later_

Hermione waited for Ginny to wake up, not making a sound. She had picked up a book that was lying nearby, and began to busy herself. Ginny slept peacefully the entire time.

Hermione noticed Ginny begin to move, and she heard Ginny cry out in pain. Madame Pomfrey came over quickly to tend to Ginny, while Hermione moved out of the way so she could do her work.

"What happened?" Ginny mumbled, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You broke a few bones playing Quidditch Ms. Weasley. You're in the process of healing right now, so try not to move. You should be better by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I need to leave now. I have to stop something from happening!" Ginny shouted; unaware that Hermione was standing there.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go. Whatever it was will just have to wait." Madame Pomfrey said in a stern voice.

Ginny sighed, and placed her head back against her pillow. There was no point in trying to argue with the woman. Ginny looked passed Madame Pomfrey, and saw that someone was standing behind her. It took a few seconds for Ginny to focus properly, but once she did she locked eyes with Hermione, who looked really upset.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned, wondering why she was there.

Hermione nodded her head, "Hi Ginny. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

Ginny looked down at her bandages, and then back up to Hermione. "I've been better. How did you find out I was here?" Ginny asked.

"Professor McGonagall found me in Hogsmeade and told me. I came over here as fast as I could when I found out."

Ginny looked confused, "What about Ron? Where is he?"

"I'm not sure what happened to Ron, I kind of left him to come see you. I'm guessing he probably went back." Hermione moved closer to Ginny.

Madame Pomfrey had given Ginny a pain potion to take, and left the girls to talk amongst themselves.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date Hermione. I'm sorry; I just wasn't paying attention to what was going on during practice." Ginny said quietly.

"It wasn't a date Ginny. I've told you before that I wasn't interested in your brother, he just doesn't seem to understand that." Hermione tried to explain.

"I'm still sorry. I am sorry for a lot of things." Ginny replied.

"What were you thinking when you were practicing? You never lose focus when you're playing, even if it is practice." Hermione questioned.

Ginny was quiet, she knew what she wanted to say, she just had to prepare herself to admit it. It was time to stop pretending, Ginny knew what she wanted, and so did Hermione. Ginny just had to go for it. "I was thinking about you and Ron."

"What about us?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want him to take you away from me. I couldn't let you slip away." Ginny replied

Now it was Hermione's turn to be quiet. She wasn't expecting this response from Ginny.

"What are you saying Ginny?" Hermione finally asked, hopeful that Ginny had come to her senses.

"I'm saying that I am an idiot for ever trying to give you up. I want you Hermione; I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I'm just scared. This is new to me, and I just don't want people to harass us for the way we are. I don't want to be with anyone else, my heart only belongs to you." Ginny began to ramble when Hermione stopped her.

This is what Hermione had been waiting to hear. Ginny finally was expressing her true feelings.

"You know we could have made it work Ginny. I understand that you are scared, so am I, but if I love you then it doesn't matter what the world thinks of us. I cared about you, and wanted to be with you. You know how I felt, and you hurt me." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I made a stupid mistake, and I wish I could take it back. Will you ever forgive me for hurting you? Can I have a second chance?" Ginny asked.

"I can forgive you Ginny, but if I give you a second chance how do I know you're not going to turn around and do the same thing all over again?" Hermione asked. She wanted to keep her heart from further harm. It would crush everything Hermione had left inside of her if Ginny hurt her again.

"I won't Hermione, I promise. I want to try this with you. I miss you so much, it's killing me." Ginny tried to move closer to Hermione, but only ended up hurting herself.

"Don't move Ginny, please. Stay where you are." Hermione moved closer to Ginny, so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I want to kiss you. I want to show you I can do this." Ginny explained. She tried moving up to Hermione's lips once more, desperate to kiss the angel above her.

Hermione pushed the loose hair out of Ginny's face, and looked at her lovingly. Hermione slowly lowered her face, met Ginny half way, and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. Hermione could feel Ginny smiling through their kiss. Ginny's head slowly rested back against the pillow, and was staring lovingly at Hermione.

"Okay Ginny, I will give you a second chance."

The girls noticed that everyone in the hospital wing was looking at them, but neither of them cared. Ginny finally had her sweetheart back in her life, and it felt amazing.

"You're such a sweetheart Hermione. I won't hurt you again, I promise. I'll be good to you, you won't regret it. I'll be the best girlfriend anyone could ever have, you'll see." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Hermione smiled in return. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but Ginny meant too much to her to not give it a second chance. Ginny owned the key to Hermione's heart. No one would ever come close to comparing to the love Hermione felt for Ginny. It was something that both frightened and excited Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So the girls are going to give it another chance, hopefully this time they can make it last :) Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny had recovered from her injuries the following day. Hermione kept telling Ginny that she was lucky to be a witch, because muggles could never recover as fast as witches.

"You should be lucky that you aren't still in the hospital. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Hermione asked while she was assisting Ginny to her dorm room. It was Monday morning, and Ginny was determined to make it to class today. She felt fine, although she liked the attention that she was getting from Hermione.

"I'm okay Hermione. I just need to get a change of clothes; then we can go to breakfast." Ginny told Hermione, reassuring her that everything was fine.

"Do you need help changing?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny looked in Hermione's direction, and noticed that she was blushing. The biggest smile appeared on Ginny's face, and all the dirty, wicked thoughts of Hermione returned. It was as if Hermione was leading Ginny to think all of these dirty thoughts. It was so easy to be turned on by this woman in front of her. Anything Hermione said, no matter how simple it was, made Ginny aroused.

Hermione noticed the look on Ginny's face, and her blush grew deeper. "I'm just trying to be helpful Ginny. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"I think I can change on my own Hermione, but can you come up to my room with me just to make sure?" Ginny asked innocently. She masked the lustful look that was on her face just moments ago. Maybe it was too soon to start teasing Hermione, but Ginny could not resist. She had missed the playful teasing between the two, and wanted to get back to that comfort zone.

"Sure Ginny." Hermione smiled, unaware of what Ginny was trying to do. Hermione only wanted to help Ginny, but she had desires too. Hermione wanted to continue with Ginny where they had left off; there was no need to take things slow again. It would be torture to go slow with Ginny now; she had waited so long already.

Ginny added a limp to her walk that wasn't there previously. She walked extra slow up the steps to her room. Hermione had placed a hand on Ginny's back, and helped her up the stairs until they reached the door to her room. Hermione opened the door, and Ginny slowly walked in.

Ginny then moved over to the bed, and asked Hermione, "Could you get my uniform for me? I just have a cramp in my leg."

Hermione nodded her head, and moved quickly to her trunk. She pulled out everything that Ginny needed, and placed it on the bed next to her.

"You know I think I need a bath Hermione. I haven't had one since yesterday, and I don't want to go without one. Do you mind if I take one?" Ginny slowly looked up to meet Hermione's eyes.

Hermione felt an intense burning inside of her. How was she going to help Ginny out in the bath? It would be like giving a drug addict free drugs. There is no way Hermione would be able to resist Ginny.

"Do you need help in the bath?" Hermione asked, trying to keep herself from blushing even more.

"I think I can manage, but can you wait by my side just in case I need you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded her head, and helped Ginny off the bed. They walked together toward the bathroom; somehow all of the other girls in Ginny's dorm weren't there. Ginny was very thankful for this. She walked slowly to the bath, and turned on the water. Hermione immediately turned away from Ginny, allowing her to undress without her wandering eyes.

_I can just take a quick look. Nothing is wrong with wanting to look. _Hermione argued with herself in the corner of the room.

"Hermione, can you hand me the soap? It's too far for me to reach." Ginny asked after a few minutes had passed.

Hermione let out a small whimper. She reached for the soap, and tried to give it to Ginny without looking at her.

"Hermione, my hand is over here. Turn around so you can see where you're moving the soap." Ginny couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She was already in the warm water, letting bubbles foam over the water which covered her body.

"Ginny, are you trying to drive me insane?" Hermione asked, still keeping her eyes away from Ginny.

"I'm covered by the bubbles Hermione, you can turn around. It's safe, I promise." Ginny smiled.

Hermione turned her head slowly, and saw Ginny smiling like this was the greatest thing in the world. "You're cruel, do you know that?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I need help. It's not my fault you can't resist my body." Ginny let out another laugh. She hadn't laughed in so long, and it was nice to finally be on good terms with Hermione again.

"You just wait Ginny. You're going to get it." Hermione tossed the soap in the water, letting it drop to the bottom. Hermione knew Ginny was only having fun, but she needed to have a taste of her own medicine.

Ginny continued laughing, while she reached for the soap. "Why don't you give it to me now, Hermione? I'm in the nice warm bath, naked and vulnerable. You could have your way with me right now."

"Ginny! You're lucky I don't come in there right now. All this teasing you are doing is going to come back to bite you. " Hermione was standing by the bathroom door, trying to avoid looking in Ginny's direction.

"How will it come back to bite me? I'm the master of tease Hermione, and I know all the tricks in the book." Ginny said confidently.

"I think you underestimate me Ginny. " Hermione replied. The gears were running in Hermione's head, and she was thinking of a way to get back at Ginny.

"We shall just have to see about that Hermione." Ginny continued to wash herself, thinking that Hermione wouldn't do anything about the situation.

A few more minutes passed, and Ginny finished cleaning herself. "Hermione, could you bring me a towel?"

Hermione walked over to Ginny with a towel in hand, she wasn't looking anywhere near Ginny.

"Don't you want to look at me, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, "You know I do Ginny, I'm just trying to be polite."

"What if I want you to look?" Ginny asked.

"You're making it incredibly hard for me Ginny. I don't want to get worked up before I have my classes." Hermione replied honestly.

"I can understand that. I'm sorry; I was just having a little fun. I don't want you to think I'm being mean." Ginny apologized half-heartedly.

"You're not going to be forgiven that easily. You need to know what it's like to be teased with something you try so hard to resist." Hermione said. She was still avoiding Ginny, only handing the pile of clean clothes to her.

"You could turn around right now, and see me completely naked." Ginny said, trying hard not to laugh. She knew Hermione wouldn't turn around. Ginny thought she was the best at teasing, but she was in for a big surprise. Hermione had already thought of the perfect way to get back at Ginny.

"Just put your clothes on, and let's go have breakfast." Hermione said.

_Later that day_

Ginny had made her way to all of her classes, and was greeted with sympathies from the staff. They all wanted to see Ginny play well when the scout came to watch. Ginny was very thankful that she didn't injure herself during an actual game. She needed to be focused on the game, and nothing should have gotten in the way, but love found a way.

Ginny was on her way to Transfiguration class, wondering what Hermione was planning to do to get back at Ginny. Maybe it was a cruel thing to do to Hermione by teasing the way she did, but it was so hard trying to resist making Hermione blush. Ginny wanted to go further with Hermione, and maybe the teasing would help them quicken things up, at least Ginny hoped it would.

Ginny laughed to herself, thinking that her teasing would make Hermione's walls crumble, but she had no idea what was coming to her.

Ginny turned the corner, and walked into the classroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hermione standing at the front of the class. She now knew what Hermione would do to get back at her.

There Hermione was, standing in front of the classroom with her skirt hiked high, and her top was unbuttoned as far as it could go before her breasts would begin falling out. The rest of the students certainly took notice as well; most of the boys couldn't take their eyes off of her.

Ginny quickly recovered, and walked over to Hermione. She couldn't let Hermione win this game of theirs.

"Why aren't you wearing your tie?" Ginny asked. The direction of Ginny's eyes slowly moved down to Hermione's cleavage, but she forced herself to look back up before Hermione noticed.

"I didn't feel like wearing a tie after all. I took it off after breakfast." Hermione said, pulling the collar of her shirt out a little bit, revealing a red bra strap. She was writing on the chalk board, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"And did your lose some of your skirt as well? I can almost see your panties." Ginny whispered harshly.

Hermione tried to hide her smile, and turned to face Ginny. "You don't want to see my panties?" Hermione asked, obviously teasing Ginny.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and just stared at Hermione. Teasing wasn't as much fun when you were on the receiving end.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble, but if you want to flash your panties to everyone then go ahead." Ginny tried to act cool, but inside she was burning with jealousy. No one needed to see Hermione's privates, they were for Ginny only.

"Have a seat Ginny, class is about to begin." Hermione smiled, and turned back to the chalkboard.

Ginny's face turned red, but she had no other choice but to go sit down. She couldn't march Hermione to her room and make her change; Ginny would have to sit through it.

_I hope no one sees what I'm seeing. _Ginny thought to herself. She looked around, and noticed the people around her were all staring at Hermione as if she were something new and shiny.

Ginny gritted her teeth, and turned to face Hermione once more.

"Okay, today I'm going to be giving a lecture. Be sure to pay close attention, and take notes, because you will be tested on this." Hermione announced.

Everyone pulled out something to write with, and prepared to listen to every word Hermione had to say. There wasn't a soul in the room who wasn't paying attention. This only made Ginny more jealous.

Ginny was eyeing everyone in the classroom, making sure they weren't getting a good look at Hermione. She saw a group of boys laughing, and stared daggers at them. Once they realized Ginny was watching them, they shut up.

Hermione went on teaching as she normally did; there was nothing special about the lesson. Ginny was hardly paying attention to what Hermione was saying; her eyes were roaming the backside of Hermione. The low cut skirt did make Hermione's rear end look all the more pleasing to the eye.

_You just wait until class is over Hermione. _Ginny thought.

"Now I want you all to do some silent reading in your textbook. Read chapter seven, hopefully that will make the lesson easier for you to understand. Let me know if you have any questions." Hermione announced, and went to sit at her desk.

Ginny watched carefully as Hermione sat down. When Hermione motioned to sit down, Ginny saw a flash of red between her legs. Ginny swallowed hard, she had just seen Hermione's panties, and her body was responding. Ginny grew moist between her legs, and her breathing grew heavy. She crossed her legs in order to have some sort of motion going on between her legs.

Her blush was growing, and it was becoming hotter for Ginny. She was just sitting there, afraid to look up at Hermione because she didn't think she would be able to handle what she saw next.

Hermione was sitting at the desk, watching Ginny with the widest grin on her face. She knew she had gotten to her, and the teasing worked like a charm. Hermione wanted to take it further, so she decided to approach Ginny.

"Ginny, is everything okay? Did you understand the lesson clearly?" Hermione asked as she walked in front of Ginny.

"I'm fine Hermione." Ginny replied, not looking up at Hermione.

Hermione casually dropped her quill in front of Ginny, to which Ginny's eyes immediately followed. She then looked up to Hermione, without realizing what she was doing.

"I'm always dropping things. Please forgive me Ginny." Hermione bent down in front of Ginny, her cleavage was practically screaming in Ginny's face.

Ginny forced her eyes to look down at her book, moving her hand over her eyes and blocking her view of Hermione so she wouldn't be tempted any more.

Ginny read the first line of the chapter over and over again. She couldn't focus on anything except for Hermione.

"Okay, class is dismissed. I want you to finish reading for homework." Hermione said to the class.

Everyone got up to leave, and Ginny stayed behind. This was getting to be a habit for Ginny. She sat at her table, and watched Hermione clean off the chalkboard in front of her.

Ginny got up from her seat slowly, wincing in pain slightly, and made her way quietly toward Hermione. She approached the girl from behind, and watched as she cleaned the notes off the board. Ginny took an extra step and touched Hermione on her shoulder lightly.

"Just a minute Ginny; let me finish cleaning the notes." Hermione said without turning around.

Ginny took a step back, and leaned against Professor McGonagall's desk. She watched patiently as Hermione took her sweet time in cleaning and was becoming annoyed at how long it was taking her. Hermione was doing this on purpose, and it was making Ginny mad.

Ginny got back on her feet, and approached Hermione once more. She placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder again, and before Hermione could object, Ginny spun Hermione around, pushed her hard against the chalkboard and kissed her fiercely.

Ginny had been holding back for too long, her emotions were threatening to come out all at once. Hermione responded to the kiss with just as much passion, she pulled Ginny closer and harder against her.

Their lips were smashed together in an attempt to feel more from each other. They had missed each other for far too long, and were trying to make up for lost time.

Hermione eventually pulled away long enough to say, "We might get caught."

Ginny pulled Hermione into another kiss, and then let go. "So?"

Hermione smiled, happy that Ginny didn't care if they were caught. "I wouldn't want Professor McGonagall to come in and see us. I don't want to ruin my chances at teaching here next year."

Ginny looked at Hermione, curious as to what she was talking about, "What do you mean? Did you get an offer to teach here?"

Hermione hadn't had the chance to tell Ginny the good news. "Yes, Professor McGonagall offered me a teaching position here next year. I'm really thinking about taking it." Hermione smiled.

"That's wonderful news Hermione. I'm glad to hear that." Ginny smiled. She let go of Hermione, and took a step back. She didn't want Hermione to get in trouble.

"Can we finish this later?" Hermione asked, taking hold of Ginny's hand.

"Of course we can. I was thinking of going to the library after dinner to study. I can't practice in the condition I'm in, so I might as well learn something. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me there later so you can help me study." Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione was surprised that Ginny actually wanted to study. "Sure, I will be happy to help you out. How about we meet there right after dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like a date to me." Ginny smiled, and began walking toward the classroom door.

"I'll see you later Ginny." Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny leave.

Hermione finally had something to smile about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to add a somewhat happy chapter in here, and give the girls a break. I think the next chapter will be very good for both the girls. :) As always, thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Mature content is contained in this chapter, you have been warned! Don't read if you have innocent eyes. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Ravensxwings. Thank you for the wonderful inspiration.**

* * *

><p>Ginny had eaten dinner alone once more. She thought that Hermione would sit next to her this time, but she was once again sitting at the staff table with Professor McGonagall.<p>

_I don't like how much time Hermione is spending with Professor McGonagall. It doesn't seem right. _Ginny thought, becoming slightly jealous. It was silly to think that the professor was trying something with Hermione; they had to be professional with each other. Ginny understood now why Hermione had been sitting with her this whole time; she was trying to get on Professor McGonagall's good side.

_I wonder if Hermione will actually take a teaching position here next year. She has so much opportunity; she would make an incredible teacher. _Ginny was smiling at her own thoughts. She was proud of Hermione, who was nothing short of amazing.

Ginny had to admit that she was feeling rather lonely having to sit at the table all by herself, but she understood why. Ginny just thought it would be different tonight. She hoped that Hermione wasn't holding anything against her still. Ginny needed to go public with Hermione; they needed to have a relationship where everyone would know about them. Hermione should never be something to be ashamed of; she was too wonderful to be kept in the shadows.

_How am I going to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend? Would she want something special, or would it even matter how I asked her. I've already had this much drama with her, and we haven't even started a relationship yet. I think I can just simply ask her because I don't think she will say no. Why would she fight so hard for me just to reject me? It wouldn't make sense. _Ginny was rambling in her head, trying to figure out the best way to go about asking Hermione to be her girlfriend.

Ginny had finished her dinner shortly after, and decided to go wait in the library. Maybe some peace and quiet would help Ginny figure out the best way to go about her situation.

Hermione watched from the staff table as Ginny got up from her seat and left. She had her eye on Ginny the entire time she was there, just watching the girl. She felt bad for not joining Ginny at the table, but she really wanted to discuss future lesson plans with Professor McGonagall.

"If you'll excuse me Professor, I have to meet someone in the library." Hermione excused herself from the table.

"Okay Ms. Granger, have a good evening." Professor McGonagall smiled, and watched as Hermione left the table.

Ginny had picked a table in the middle of the library. There were only a few students in the library, and they were all in this general area. Ginny was scribbling on a piece of parchment, trying to think of the best way to ask Hermione out. She was so involved in her thoughts, that she didn't see Hermione coming from behind her.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny turned around, only to be met by Hermione's gaze. Her shirt was buttoned up, and her tie was back on. However, her skirt was still hiked up high. Ginny's eyes trailed up the milky white thigh of Hermione, and suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

Ginny moved her mouth to speak, but had trouble forming words. "Hi Hermione." Ginny finally squeaked out.

Hermione smiled, and took the seat next to Ginny. She placed her hands on Ginny's knee, making sure that she was extra close. The smoothness of Ginny's leg made Hermione blush. She hadn't touched Ginny like this in quite a while, and it felt so good just to be able to touch the girl again. Hermione found it hard to focus on what she was going to say, but managed to say it eventually.

"What do you need help studying with?" Hermione cleared her throat, and pulled at her collar nervously. Her hand still remained on Ginny's knee, and had moved up her thigh just a little bit.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something before we studied if you don't mind?" Ginny asked, noticing that Hermione's hand was close to creeping up her skirt.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione replied. She knew what her hand was doing, but she wasn't going to stop. She had such a strong urge to touch Ginny, it made Hermione feel so good inside. Hermione could feel herself becoming wet; she couldn't help it. There had been too much built up tension and lack of touch between the girls that it was almost impossible to avoid touching each other.

Ginny placed her hand gently against Hermione's, stopping Hermione from moving further up Ginny's skirt. It took Ginny a few seconds before she had the nerve to actually speak.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny simply asked. Her cheeks were burning crimson, and she couldn't find the strength to look in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled, showing almost all of her teeth, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that! I would love to be your girlfriend Ginny." Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand tightly.

Ginny was still staring at the table, obviously surprised. "For some reason I thought you might have said no." Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

Hermione moved her free hand to Ginny's chin, and tilted her head up to meet her gaze. "I don't want anyone else in the world but you. You are the one I want in my life Ginny, no one else can compare."

"Even after the way I treated you, you still want to be with me?" Ginny asked curiously.

"All I wanted was for you to show me that you can commit to me in public, in front of everyone. That was the only reason why I wasn't going to be in a relationship with you, because I didn't want to be a secret." Hermione explained.

"I know, and I'm really sorry about that. I made a horrible mistake, I was afraid I ruined everything between us." Ginny pulled Hermione closer to her, making Hermione's hand move further up Ginny's leg.

Hermione gasped in surprise, she wasn't expecting her hand to go that far up Ginny's leg, but it did and it felt incredible. Her hand was beneath Ginny's skirt, resting right before Ginny's panties. The urge to go further was unbearable.

Ginny couldn't breathe, she felt Hermione's finger squirming against her thigh. The touch was almost too much for Ginny to handle, she felt a rush a pleasure shoot throughout her body and gripped the table in response.

Hermione watched Ginny carefully for her reaction. She then looked around the room, and noticed that the only people there were too into their studying to figure out what was going on right in front of them. Hermione made no attempt to move her hand; it had become comfortable where it rested.

"Do you want me to move my hand?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

Ginny looked down between her legs, and saw Hermione's arm sticking out. Ginny was about to answer, but Hermione had moved her fingers over Ginny's core, making her shudder in delight. Ginny shook her head furiously; she found it hard to speak at the moment.

All it took was a simple slip of the hand to set both of the girls off. Ginny was breathing very heavily, not wanting Hermione to move her hand anywhere but where she already was.

"Ginny, I'm going to go look for some good textbooks that might help you study. Would you care to join me?" Hermione slowly moved her hand from Ginny's leg, and got up out of her seat. Ginny watched as Hermione moved into the stacks, almost disappearing into the darkness. All Ginny saw was Hermione's hand beckoning Ginny to follow.

Ginny got out of her seat so fast that the seat she was in was knocked to the floor. Ginny didn't care; all she wanted was Hermione in that moment. The few people that were there looked up when the chair crashed, only to see red hair turn the corner into the stacks.

Ginny had gone down the aisle that Hermione was last seen, but now it was a mystery as to where she went.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered for her girlfriend.

Ginny continued down the aisle, going further and further away from the light, and into the darkness.

"Hermione, where are you?" Ginny asked.

Ginny saw a small light at the end of the aisle, and recognized it as candlelight. She used that as a guide to get to the end of the stack. Once she was close enough to make out what her surroundings were, she was grabbed by her collar, and pulled into a deep kiss.

Ginny was pushed back against the small desk at the end of the stack while still engaged in the kiss. Ginny felt something fierce awaken within her, a passion that she had never felt before. The desire and need to touch Hermione was so powerful, and she had held back for far too long. Now was the time to unleash these urges, and finally feed the endless hunger of Hermione's body.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss only to ask, "What has gotten into you Hermione?" Ginny was smiling like a mad woman, unable to resist touching her girlfriend.

"I need you Ginny. I can't wait any longer; I have to have you right now." Hermione whimpered. It was as if she was actually in pain from not being able to touch Ginny.

"You don't know how bad I want to do this Hermione, but are you sure you're ready?" Ginny asked in a moment of realization. She didn't want to push anything on Hermione if she wasn't ready.

Hermione's hands were running down Ginny's ribs, and she was playing with the buttons on her shirt. "I'm ready Ginny. I want to do, please let me touch you. I need to feel you; I've been craving this for the longest time. I have to know what it's like, I need you Ginny. I can see it in your eyes, you want this too. Please Ginny, touch me."

Ginny watched Hermione closely, and could see the want in her eyes. She was certain that Hermione could see the same in her own. The candle was flickering softly in the distance, making the setting that much more romantic. Ginny didn't want to deny Hermione from anything; she was unable to resist temptation.

Ginny wasted no more time, and put her hands on Hermione's waist. She moved Hermione swiftly toward the desk, and pushed her on top of it so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk. Ginny's mouth found Hermione's lips, and her hands were at work on Hermione's buttons.

Hermione wrapped her hands around Ginny, pulling her against the desk, and harder against Hermione. Ginny couldn't get the buttons off Hermione's shirt fast enough, so she started pulling the shirt with the last couple of buttons. The buttons flew off into the darkness, and Hermione's chest was glowing against the dim light. The tie was still wrapped loosely around Hermione's neck, but was soon taken off and tossed to the side. Ginny stared at Hermione, she was almost afraid to move further.

"Please Ginny." Hermione whispered, as if to reassure Ginny that everything was okay.

Ginny moved her mouth over Hermione's neck, using the pressure of her tongue to elicit moans from Hermione. Her tongue glided over to Hermione's earlobe, taking it into her mouth and gently sucking. Hermione tilted her head so Ginny would have better access.

"Oh Ginny, you don't know how good this feels." Hermione whispered.

Ginny nibbled lightly against Hermione's earlobe in response, making Hermione whimper softly. Ginny pushed harder against Hermione, moving her hands inside Hermione's ripped shirt. She moved her nails over Hermione's ribs, causing Hermione to jerk in response. Ginny laughed lightly in Hermione's ear, which made Hermione become even more aroused.

Ginny moved her hands to Hermione's shoulder, and pushed the fabric of her shirt down the length of her arms. The shirt fell gently on the desk, and Hermione pushed it aside. Ginny looked back at Hermione only to see her red bra covering her breasts. This was something Ginny was not expecting Hermione to be in, she would've though Hermione to be more toned down, but this was exciting no matter what Hermione was in.

"When did you get this?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face. Her hands played with Hermione's bra straps, eventually placing her fingers beneath them, and pulling them down Hermione's arms.

"I've had it for a while. I'm not always innocent Ginny." Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny's hands carefully.

"You seem to have proven that as a matter of fact, but I do like my innocent Hermione. I must admit though, this is a pleasant surprise." Ginny moved her hand behind Hermione, and in one swift movement, Hermione's bra came undone, and slipped off her chest.

Hermione shivered at the cold air touching her bare body, and watched Ginny nervously. Hermione's bra was sitting on her lap; she had never shown anyone her breasts before.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a minute, and allowed herself to become even more turned on than before. Hermione was giving Ginny her body, and Ginny realized what a special moment this was. Ginny had never touched another woman, and neither had Hermione. Ginny moved her hand cautiously toward Hermione, shaking slightly, but placed her hand against Hermione's breast, causing Hermione to push her body harder against Ginny's hand.

"Oh, wow." Hermione whispered. Her legs had wrapped around Ginny's back, and pulled her hard against her body.

Ginny licked her lips; her eyes were filled with lust for the girl in front of her. She moved her mouth over Hermione's chest, starting above Hermione's breasts and working her way slowly down.

Hermione let out a laugh. Ginny's kissing was slightly ticklish, but she also laughed because she was so happy that Ginny was doing this to her. It was about time.

"Oh Ginny, where did you learn to do this? It feels wonderful." Hermione had looked down to watch Ginny move her tongue over her nipple, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure.

Ginny stopped momentarily to answer Hermione's question, "I have never done this before. I'm just going by instinct." And with that said, Ginny had placed her mouth back against Hermione, and continued where she left off.

Hermione was propped up on the library desk, holding on for dear life. Hermione was gripping the sides of the desk as hard as she could. She felt her panties grow moist. She was sure there wasn't a dry spot left down there.

Ginny then snaked her hands slowly up Hermione's skirt. Hermione could feel Ginny's finger crawling slowly up her thigh, reaching panty territory. Ginny's mouth was still occupied with Hermione's breasts when she finally reached the sweet spot.

Ginny could feel Hermione's moisture through the fabric, and in return made Ginny shiver with excitement. Ginny pushed aside Hermione's panties with her fingers, and placed her index finger against Hermione's delicate opening. As much as Ginny wanted to do this, she was nervous about going further.

Hermione's mouth was open wide; she had no words for what she felt when Ginny placed her finger there. It was like a spark of electricity went through her, the contact made everything more exciting.

"Wow" Hermione uttered.

Ginny removed her mouth from Hermione's breast, and looked up at her with want in her eyes. She wanted to be sure Hermione wanted this; she wanted to know Hermione would allow her to go further.

Hermione was breathing heavily; it was hard for her to breath normally under the circumstances. She had never in her life wanted something more than what was about to happen. Hermione was desperate for Ginny's touch; it was something she had to have.

"Please Ginny. Please…" Hermione whispered through pants of breath.

Ginny pulled Hermione's panties down the length of her legs as quickly as she could, and pushed up her skirt.

Ginny decided that Hermione needed her mouth in a more important place. She wasn't going to make Hermione wait any longer. Ginny placed her mouth on Hermione's sex, and licked her slowly.

Hermione gripped the desk hard, and she had to refrain from yelling out in pleasure. The feeling of Ginny's tongue against her was too good to be true. It was the single greatest feeling she had ever felt in her life.

Hermione drew in a deep breath, holding it in as Ginny slowly licked up and down against Hermione.

"Oh Ginny, you have no idea how good this feels." Hermione said when she let her breath go.

Ginny smiled, but continued licking and lapping all that Hermione was. She wasn't going to give Hermione a break, not until she was done.

Hermione lifted her head in pleasure, and pushed harder into Ginny. Hermione found her hand moving toward Ginny's head, and gently holding it in place.

Ginny circled her tongue around Hermione's clitoris, and moved one of her fingers closer to Hermione's opening.

Hermione whimpered, not being able to control what noises came out of her anymore. She could feel something building up inside of her. She felt the rush of blood go to her cheeks; she knew something good was coming soon.

Ginny had barely inserted one finger inside Hermione, when Hermione began to cry out in pleasure.

"Ginny, don't stop. Keep doing whatever you're doing…oh my." Hermione's mouth was wide open, her back arched making herself even closer to Ginny's mouth, and her eyes were closed tight.

The softest of moans escaped Hermione's mouth, and Ginny tried to look up at what Hermione looked like when she had her orgasm. Ginny's tongue stopped moving, but was still placed on Hermione's sex as she watched the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

Hermione looked like she was in heaven, which made Ginny so happy. Hermione actually looked happy for once, and Ginny was excited that she got to have the pleasure to make Hermione feel this way.

Hermione reached out for Ginny in the midst of her orgasm, and Ginny reached out and held Hermione's hand tightly.

Ginny watched as Hermione writhed through her orgasm and came down from her high. Hermione was silent now, and Ginny was still holding onto her hand. She had licked Hermione clean, and moved back up to meet Hermione's eyes seconds later.

"That felt so amazing Ginny. I can't believe it felt so good." Hermione smiled. She pulled Ginny into a hug, and held on tight.

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way, you looked so beautiful." Ginny smiled, rubbing Hermione lovingly.

Hermione kissed Ginny gently on the lips. When Ginny moved away from Hermione, she could see that the spark she loved so much had returned to Hermione's eyes.

"I'm so in love with you." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too Ginny." Hermione replied.

Hermione reached for her shirt, and realized that it had been torn at the bottom. "What are we going to do about this Ginny? We have to walk back to the common room." Hermione was smiling, still in a trance from her orgasm.

"I can shelter you from people. Just stay close to me; we can get you to your room without anyone noticing." Ginny smiled.

Hermione reached for her bra, and Ginny helped put it back on for her. Hermione sat and watched as Ginny helped button up what was left of Hermione's shirt, and pushed the panties back up Hermione's legs. Ginny placed the tie around Hermione's neck, and tightened it slightly.

"Let's go, before the librarian see's what we did." Ginny reached out for Hermione's hand, and she took it.

"What about you Ginny. I need to do the same for you." Hermione said.

"There is plenty of time for that Hermione, don't you worry about that." Ginny said, pulling Hermione back down the stacks.

Hermione and Ginny walked past the other students and librarian like nothing had ever happened. They didn't even look up from their books to see them leave.

Hermione was in a rush to get to her room, she was worried someone might see her shirt, and call her out for it. Ginny did a good job of protecting Hermione though; she shielded most of her body with her own.

Once they were in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione rushed up the stairs with Ginny still holding onto her hand, following along just as fast. Hermione opened her door, allowed Ginny to come in, and closed the door quickly behind them.

Ginny was smiling and still holding onto Hermione's hand. She had never felt more alive or free than she had right now. Hermione turned to look at Ginny, and began laughing. She looked disheveled, her shirt and tie was a mess, but that didn't stop Hermione from smiling.

"Will you spend the night with me?" Hermione asked once she stopped laughing.

"I would love to." Ginny smiled, and pulled Hermione into a soft kiss. Kissing Hermione was a great way to end the day.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Ginny woke up to find Hermione staring at her. They were lying in Hermione's bed together; their legs were intertwined beneath the warm blankets. Neither one wanted to move from their spot, to them, this was the most comfortable place in the world.

"Good morning Ginny." Hermione whispered softly.

Ginny smiled, and stretched out her arms. "Good morning, my love."

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you sleep?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of seeing that."

"Well you're gorgeous. I've been watching you for a while now." Hermione said quietly.

"Normally that would sound creepy, but you're the only exception to that rule. I think I could get used to sleeping with you." Ginny moved over to Hermione, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I would never get tired of having you by my side. Every day I had you next to me, would be the best day of my life." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes, desperate to know everything about her.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione. I love you too much to ever hurt you again." Ginny sat up, and looked at Hermione with a serious expression.

"I trust you Ginny. We can do this together, it'll all be okay." Hermione sat up next to Ginny, and took her hand in her own.

Ginny nodded her head, and wrapped Hermione around her arms. She was squeezing tightly, hoping that if she held on hard enough, that everything would be okay.

_Later that day…_

Hermione and Ginny were dressed for a new day, and were walking to the Great Hall to have breakfast. They were holding hands, and walking closely together. Right before they entered the room, Hermione stopped Ginny and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can let go of your hand if you want me to."

Ginny looked at Hermione with an odd expression, "No Hermione, I want to hold your hand. I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I don't want to hide you." Ginny gripped Hermione's hand tightly and led her inside the Great Hall.

They were walking past students as if nothing unusual was happening, and most of the students didn't even realize what was going on. It was as if the two of them holding hands was the most natural thing in the world.

Ginny went to her usual spot, and wasn't sure if Hermione was going to join her, or go see the professor. Ginny sat down, looking up at Hermione to see what she was going to do.

"I think I'm going to sit with you today Ginny. I've missed having your company." Hermione smiled, and sat down next to Ginny.

Hermione began filling up her plate, and Ginny looked to the staff table to see Professor McGonagall looking at the two girls with a smile on her face.

_Maybe Professor McGonagall wasn't trying to flirt with Hermione after all. _Ginny thought to herself, and then turned to begin eating.

They sat comfortably for a few minutes, but Hermione felt she had to tell Ginny what happened with Ron.

"I think Ron is starting to get suspicious of us." Hermione said a few minutes later.

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked through bites of food.

"Well when you had your accident, I kind of ran out on him. I could see that something was starting to click in his mind that we don't have a normal relationship. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I saw the look on his face, like he knew something was going on." Hermione admitted.

"I was going to tell him, but you stopped me." Ginny replied.

"I know I did. I honestly didn't think that was the best time to tell him. If we're going to tell him, then we both need to figure out a way to tell him together. I told him that there was someone else I loved, I just didn't tell him who it was." Hermione finished her food, and was now watching Ginny.

"When do you think we should tell him? What about our parents? They need to know too." Ginny asked, thinking of what her parent's reaction may be.

"I'm not sure when we should tell him, but I would rather it be sooner than later. What about Easter weekend? We can tell Ron and your parents at the same time." Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded her head, she couldn't think of a better time to tell them something so important. "What about your parents Hermione?"

Hermione smiled weakly, "I've already told them about us."

Ginny was surprised, "When did you tell them?"

"Christmas break, right before I came back to your house." Hermione said quietly, not wanting to remember that night.

Ginny was heartbroken. She never wanted to treat Hermione as bad as she did. It was a horrible way to treat such a wonderful person.

"I love you Hermione. I'm sorry I ever did that to you, and I promise I will make it up to you." Ginny placed her fingers gently beneath Hermione's cheek, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ginny had cupped Hermione's cheeks, and was holding her in place, trying to show as much emotion as she could into that one kiss.

Hermione moved her lips in sync with Ginny and for a moment got lost in the kiss. She soon realized she was in public, and pulled back slightly.

Hermione smiled shyly, and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Ginny was staring straight at Hermione, with determination set in her eyes. Nothing was going to get in the way of their relationship, her fears didn't matter anymore.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so bold so soon." Hermione smiled.

Ginny shrugged, "I can't resist you anymore."

Hermione leaned in against Ginny's shoulder and Ginny smiled at the contact. This was how it was meant to be, no one else would compare to Hermione.

"I love you so much Hermione." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too Ginny." Hermione replied.

The rest of the day had gone on as it usually would have. No one asked Ginny or Hermione questions about what happened this morning, and Ginny was starting to wonder why they weren't saying anything.

Ginny decided to ask one of her teammates what she thought of Hermione and Ginny being seen together while she was at practice. Ginny had to sit out on practice just to make sure she was healed completely, but that didn't stop her from watching.

"Did you happen to see me with Hermione this morning?" Ginny casually asked her teammate who was also sitting out of practice.

"Yeah, I think everyone in the whole school saw the two of you." She smiled.

Ginny was honestly surprised, "And what do you think about it?"

"I think it's about time you two realized your feelings. Everyone was wondering when it would finally happen. Some of us even had a bet going for a while." Ginny's teammate laughed as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? How could have I been so oblivious to it." Ginny was speaking more to herself than to her teammate.

"So when is the wedding?" Ginny's teammate teased.

"Shut up." Ginny playfully pushed her teammate, and then began laughing.

Ginny was pleasantly surprised that no one really made a big deal about the two of them being together. It was nice to know that they were accepting of their relationship.

The rest of Ginny's practice was spent planning strategy, and watching her teammates perform them. The scout was going to be there next weekend for their game, and Ginny had to be her best to make a good impression. She was sure that she was going to do a good job.

Ginny made her way to dinner after her practice, and saw that Hermione was speaking to Professor McGonagall at the staff table once more. Ginny was sure they were talking about Hermione's teaching career, so Ginny decided to start eating by herself.

"Have you decided on a choice yet Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked Hermione while they were enjoying dinner.

Hermione nodded her head and replied, "I have professor. I think I would really like to teach here next year, if the offer is still there."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Of course it is Hermione. I'm so glad to hear you say that. It will be such a joy to have you on staff. Have you thought about what you wanted to teach? Maybe Arithmancy, or Ancient Runes? Perhaps Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I would have to think about what I want to teach, all of them sound so tempting. I'm not so sure about Defense Against the Dark Arts though." Hermione admitted.

"I'll let you think about it, but I need to know before next week. I'm planning out the staff courses, and would need to know where to place you. I don't think you'll have a problem with your N.E.W.T's, so I think it is safe to say that you can teach anything you want." Professor McGonagall was complimenting Hermione.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm looking forward to teaching here, and I will let you know what I'd like to teach within the next couple of days." Hermione smiled.

"Please, you may call me Minerva. I also wanted to discuss something I saw earlier between you and Ms. Weasley."

Hermione's smiled faded fast; she was afraid of what Professor McGonagall was going to say.

"What about us?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.

"I was just going to say that you two looked very happy together. I'm glad to see you smiling again Ms. Granger, and I wish the best for the both of you." Professor McGonagall touched Hermione lightly on the hand, smiled, and then turned back to the plate in front of her.

"Well thank you Minerva. I hope that things stay good between us as well." Hermione replied after getting over her shock.

"True love always prevails." Professor McGonagall said, right before she turned to the other professors and joined in their conversation.

Hermione sat there, staring at the food in front of her. She had the biggest smile on her face. Everything was starting to look up for once. Ginny was going to have a laugh when she heard what Professor McGonagall said.

_Later that night_

Hermione was in her room getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. She already knew who it was, and approached the door eagerly.

Hermione opened the door to find Ginny leaning against the side of the door with a smirk on her face.

"Come in." Hermione moved, and allowed Ginny to come in. Ginny stepped inside slowly, and turned only to be met by Hermione's embrace.

"I have to tell you the things I heard today, you would not believe it." Ginny said as she returned Hermione's hug.

Hermione let go, thinking it was going to be something bad, but Ginny realized this, and corrected herself, "It's not anything bad. It's good actually."

Hermione smiled, "I have something to tell you too, but you go first."

Ginny moved to sit on Hermione's bed, and began to tell her what her teammates were saying about the two of them. "My teammates had a bet placed on us to see how long it would take before we actually got together. Isn't that silly? I'm amazed that everyone is being so nice about it. I haven't experienced any negative comments yet." Ginny smiled.

Hermione was glad that Ginny wasn't having any troubles with her teammates about the relationship. It would crush Ginny if her teammates didn't accept who she was.

"That's wonderful news Ginny. Well, about them accepting you, not about the bet. I don't know what to think about the bet." Hermione started to laugh.

"Yeah, I wonder who won the bet. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Ginny asked.

"I was talking to Minerva earlier, and I accepted her offer for the teaching position. I just need to let her know what I am interested in teaching before next week." Hermione was finding it hard to hold back her excitement.

"Oh, that's great news Hermione. I'm so happy for you! I knew you would get what you always deserved. You're calling her Minerva too! That's an accomplishment." Ginny pulled Hermione closer, and kissed her gently against the lips.

"She also saw the two of us this morning. She wishes us the best of luck." Hermione knew Ginny was going to be surprised, and she was right.

"What? Did she really? You're kidding, right?" Ginny asked, honestly shocked.

Hermione nodded her head, "She did; I swear it."

Ginny was silent for a minute, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny nodded her head, "I just didn't think it was going to be this easy. It's almost hard to believe."

"We are surrounded by people who care and love us Ginny; they should be acting this way. Though there might be occasions where it won't be this easy. I can almost guarantee we will come across it at some point together, but we will be able to overcome that negativity. Do you know why that is?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Because we love each other and nothing else matters." Ginny answered.

"One hundred points for Gryffindor." Hermione smiled, and pulled Ginny into a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize in the delay in updating, but a new semester has begun and it's brutal. I'm hoping to update at least once a week now, so we shall see. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

The day had finally come for Ginny's Quidditch match against Slytherin. She was nervous because she knew there was a scout somewhere in the audience. She had no idea who it was, or when they would show up to watch.

Ginny had taken to sleeping in Hermione's room again, and she was now sitting on the bed while Hermione was sleeping. Ginny had been awake for a couple of hours now, just thinking about how she was going to play today. Her bones and bruises had healed, but she was rusty in her practice. Last night was the first night she practiced since her accident, and she felt it wasn't enough.

Ginny was watching Hermione sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about. The only peace Ginny found was watching Hermione. She felt calm when she was around Hermione, and she needed to have a clear head when it came to her match.

Hermione began to stir, and eventually opened her eyes to see Ginny staring back at her.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, moving up to sit next to Ginny.

"It's nine in the morning. My match starts in a couple of hours." Ginny smiled weakly.

Hermione kissed Ginny gently on the cheek, "You'll do great Ginny. I'll be there to cheer you on as loud as I can. Your parents are going to be there too, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they said they were coming to watch me in their last letter. You can sit next to them and have a nice chat while I'm flying for my future." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you'll be fine. Everyone already knows you are one of the best Quidditch players at the school. Just keep focused and don't let the pressure get to you." Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist, and pulled her close.

"That's what I'm planning to do." Ginny replied.

"Just remember I will be watching and waiting for you after the match. I'll be there waiting to kiss you senseless when you are finished." Hermione smiled.

"That makes it sound so much better. Do I get a reward if I win?"

Hermione smiled, "I think that's reasonable. I've been dying to know what you taste like."

Ginny blushed a deep crimson and smiled, "I think I would really like that. I'm going to have to play extra hard to make sure I will have a good night tonight."

"I have complete confidence in you Ginny. You'll do great." Hermione encouraged Ginny.

"I guess I should get dressed and go meet the team. When will you be there?" Ginny asked quietly.

"How about I go with you and watch you practice. I don't want to leave your side." Hermione offered.

"That's sounds good, because I really need you right now." Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hug, and didn't let go.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, and rubbed her back gently. She wanted to comfort Ginny as much as she could, because she knew this was a big event for her girlfriend. Ginny needed to remain calm and collected, and Hermione seemed to be the only one who could do that at the moment.

"I'm here for you Ginny. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Hermione whispered softly into Ginny's ear.

Ginny shivered, and pulled Hermione closer. "I am glad to hear that. I love you Hermione, and I don't want to be with anyone else. I think that you're the one I'm meant to be with."

Hermione was surprised at Ginny's confession; she wasn't expecting that at all. She pulled far enough away from Ginny to look at her face and tell that she was being serious. Hermione's heart melted, she was hoping that Ginny had felt that way because Hermione knew for some time now, that she felt the same way.

"Ginny, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I don't think there is anyone else that could make me love them as much as I love you. I don't think it's possible for me to ever be in another relationship. You've captured my heart, it belongs to you." Hermione was staring Ginny straight in the eyes when she was saying this.

"I guess we're trapped with each other then." Ginny smiled.

Hermione nodded her head, "It appears to be that way."

Ginny kissed Hermione on the lips, and got out of the bed. "Now I need to go win the game, and get the girl."

"There's the confidence I'm used to seeing." Hermione laughed from the bed.

"Thanks to you sweetheart." Ginny pulled Hermione off the bed, and together they got ready for the day.

Time came for Ginny's match to begin, and Hermione was waiting eagerly in the stands for Ginny's parents to show up. They had promised to be there, and Hermione knew they wouldn't let Ginny down. Hermione was sitting as close to the pitch as she could, and Ginny knew exactly where to look in the audience to find her.

Hermione finally spotted two red heads bobbing through the crowd, and Hermione waved to get their attention.

"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione shouted, trying to get his attention. It took a few second for him to see where his name was being called, but he finally spotted Hermione, and made his was over.

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to see you again. How are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Hermione smiled and replied, "I'm doing great. I'm really enjoying my time at Hogwarts, and I'm so glad that I came back. Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, watching Mrs. Weasley make her way to where Hermione was.

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to see you again. Isn't this exciting?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, and then looked out into the pitch to see if anyone was flying around yet.

"It sure is. I'm sure Ginny is nervous about there being a scout, but I think she will do great." Hermione replied.

"Oh we know Ginny does well under pressure. How has she been since her accident? Ginny usually hides things from us to keep us from worrying too much, and I just want to be sure everything is okay." Mr. Weasley asked.

"She is doing quite well actually. I've never seen her in better shape. I've never seen someone do such amazing things with their body." Hermione was speaking more to herself now than to Ginny's parents.

"We have a surprise for Ginny. Harry and Ron are going to be able to watch the match as well." Mrs. Weasley didn't seem bothered by what Hermione just said, and continued on with the conversation.

"Oh really? Where are they now?" Hermione asked, immediately becoming worried that Ron might try to start something again.

"Well Ron told us they might be a little late, but they would certainly be here before the match is over." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Great" Hermione replied simply.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, the announcer's voice interrupted, saying that the game was about to start.

Hermione and Ginny's parents sat down, and waited patiently as all the players came out. Hermione cheered when she saw Ginny come out, and so did her parents.

Ginny flew over the stands, and waved to her parent's and Hermione. Hermione turned to look at Ginny's parents, and saw that they looked proud of their daughter. Hermione smiled at the thought, and turned her attention back to the game. Ginny needed all the cheering she could get, and Hermione did say that she was Ginny's number one fan.

Hermione watched as Ginny scored Gryffindor one hundred points within the first twenty minutes of the game. Slytherin wasn't doing too well this time around, something Gryffindor's were very pleased about.

Hermione was so immersed in the game that she didn't realize Ron and Harry had shown up. She only realized they arrived when Ron sat down next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hello Hermione, how have you been doing?" Ron tried to move closer, but Hermione moved away quickly.

"Ron, I didn't see you coming. Hello Harry." Hermione looked up and saw Harry staring at the two of them.

Harry sat on the opposite side of Hermione, so that she was now surrounded by the two of them. Just like old times.

"Hello Hermione, how have you been doing?" Harry asked, trying to get her attention away from Ron.

"I've been doing much better since Christmas. How about you?" Hermione asked, still feeling somewhat distant from Harry.

"I'm doing well. Training has been very good for me, and I'm glad I chose that path. Though I miss Hogwarts, I think I belong where I already am." Harry smiled weakly.

"That's good Harry, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found your belonging." Hermione replied, trying to smile back.

Ron was watching the two of them interact, and was smiling. "This is great, isn't it? Just like how it used to be. The three of us at Hogwarts, watching Quidditch. What could be better than this?"

"Ron, pay attention to your sister. This is for her." Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron away from Hermione's personal space.

Hermione was thankful that he was out of her space, and sighed with relief. Harry however, was still watching Hermione carefully.

"How are things between you and Ginny?" Harry whispered after a few more minutes had passed.

Hermione looked at the pitch, and saw that Gryffindor was up another fifty points, and then turned to look at Harry. "We've managed to fix our relationship." Hermione simply replied.

Harry smiled, he almost looked relieved. "That's great Hermione. I didn't want anything ruined between the two of you. I'm really sorry about what happened. I know this isn't the time to talk about it, but I just want you to know that."

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate it. You're a good friend." Hermione added.

"I don't feel like one. Can I write to you again? I can tell you more in my letters." Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "I think I would like that. I miss my friend."

Harry smiled, and turned his attention back to the game. Hermione and Harry shared a small understanding, and that was all there needed to be. Harry would need to explain more at a better time, but at least he could be happy that Hermione was at least going to talk to him again.

Hermione could feel Ron edging his way slowly back toward Hermione, to which she moved closer to Harry. She tried to pay attention to the game, but it was hard when Ron kept brushing against her.

"Ron, will you please stop? I'm trying to watch the game." Hermione asked politely.

Ron stopped moving, and stared at Hermione. "Sorry Hermione. I didn't know this bothered you."

Hermione was becoming annoyed, she didn't want Ron anywhere near her, and Ron knew this. He was doing it on purpose. Hermione finally stood up, and decided to move closer to where she could see Ginny. She walked past Ron and his parents, trying to get as far away from Ron as she could.

Ginny was oblivious to what was going on. Hermione saw the look of determination on her face, and she knew Ginny was in another world.

_At least she doesn't see what's going on down here. She wouldn't like that at all. _Hermione thought.

Hermione watched as Ginny scored thirty more points for Gryffindor, taking them into a massive lead. It was kind of peaceful to watch Ginny play, she flew with grace. It was as if Ginny planned every move she was going to make beforehand, and was only responding to her natural instincts.

It wasn't long before the game ended, and Gryffindor was the winner. Hermione watched as the team flew down to the ground, and was rushed with cheering students. Hermione saw Ginny fly down, but soon lost her due to all the fans surrounding the team.

Hermione was tapped on the shoulder by Harry, who said, "Everyone is going to greet Ginny, come on."

Hermione smiled, and followed Harry out to the field. They tried to make their way through the crowd, pushing past students and squeezing between them wherever they could. Finally Ginny was able to be seen, and she was speaking to someone Hermione had not seen before.

_It must be the scout. _Hermione thought.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already standing next to Ginny, watching as she spoke to the scout. Hermione wasn't able to hear anything over the chatter of the crowd, but she could tell by their smiling faces that it must have been something good.

"What do you think they're saying?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but it looks good. At least I hope it is." Hermione said.

Harry nodded his head, and began walking toward Ginny. Hermione watched him lead for a few seconds, and then followed shortly after. She wanted to give Ginny her space, she wasn't sure if Ginny was going to act differently around Hermione now that her parents were here. She was almost afraid Ginny would be bottled up again.

After a few more minutes, the scout left and Ginny turned to meet her parents. She had the biggest smile on her face, and Hermione knew that is was good news. Ginny was going to get what she wanted, and Hermione was happy for that.

Hermione thought it was safe to approach Ginny now, and when she did, Ginny grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever felt from Ginny.

"I did it Hermione, I actually did it!" Ginny was shouting into Hermione's ear, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you do Ginny?" Hermione asked, encouraging Ginny to continue.

"I got an offer to play professionally after I graduate! Isn't that great? It's my dream!" Ginny was full of excitement.

"I'm so happy for you Ginny. It's wonderful news." Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, wishing that she would be able to kiss her right now.

"I love you Hermione." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"And you know I love you Ginny." Hermione brushed her lips gently across Ginny's earlobe, and pulled back slowly.

Ginny stared at Hermione, and licked her lips. It was as if Ginny wanted to kiss Hermione in front of everyone. Hermione watched as Ginny slowly moved closer towards her own lips, and puckered them in response.

"Congratulations Ginny!" Harry shouted right before the girls got the chance to kiss.

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise; she thought he was okay with them being in a relationship, why would he stop them?

Ginny looked at Harry too, and had a weird expression to her face. "Thanks Harry. I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, and so is Ron. He is here too, right behind you two." Harry tried his best to hint at what was going on, and when Ginny turned around she knew exactly when Harry had interrupted them.

Ron was standing right behind Ginny. His face was flushed red, and he looked confused.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked with a rude tone.

"What do you mean?" Ginny responded.

"Well it looked like there was something going on between you and Hermione. You two seemed a little close to me, don't you think so Harry?"

"Even if they were close, I don't see anything wrong with it." Harry said quietly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached Ginny, and congratulated her once more. "We are so proud of you Ginny; you have no idea how happy we are for you."

"Thank you so much. It means a lot that you guys could be here to see me play." Ginny smiled, and pushed the matter with Ron aside.

"We love you Ginny. We just want you to be happy, no matter what you do in life." Mrs. Weasley said, and then pulled Ginny into yet another hug.

Ginny thought it was a bit odd for her mother to be saying these things, but she appreciated it either way.

"I love you too." Ginny mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"What are you going to do now?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny looked to Hermione, and smiled. "I think I'm going to go celebrate. I hear there is a party starting in the common room." Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled back to Ginny, she had plans for Ginny. It was time for her to get what she deserved, and Ginny knew this as well.

"Mind if we come up to the party for a while?" Ron asked Hermione, interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to Ron. "It's up to you."

Ron smiled, "Great. I've missed having after parties. It will give us a chance to talk more as well."

"We have nothing to discuss. I've already told you my feelings." Hermione said.

"I know, but I'm just trying to be friendly. Can't we at least be that?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't think Ron wanted to just have a friendly chat, but she agreed to talk to him during the party just to get him to leave her alone.

Ginny came up to Hermione and Ron and said, "I'm going to go change, but I'll see you in the common room." Ginny placed her hand gently on Hermione's shoulder, and smiled.

"I'll see you up there Ginny." Hermione replied.

Hermione watched as Ginny walked away, and turned to be met by Ron once more. "Shall we go up?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, let's just say by to your parents first."

Ron nodded his head, and together they walked toward Harry and Ron's parents. Hermione didn't know what she was going to do to try and escape Ron, because she knew Ron wasn't going to let her get away this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while, but I'm not giving up. This story is going to make it to the end, I promise. :) **


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione was sitting in the corner of the common room, surrounded by her two best friends. She was speaking to Harry, and trying her best to avoid Ron's gaze. He had been staring at her intensely ever since they entered the common room. Hermione was hoping that Ginny would come soon; she needed to get away from Ron.

Harry was talking about his training and explaining all the things that they had gone through since Hermione saw them last. Harry was really enjoying his work, and Hermione was happy that he found his calling.

"How much longer do you think you'll need to be in training?" Hermione asked curiously.

"At least another two years. Training is brutal, and it's only just begun. I wouldn't want it any other way though." Harry smiled.

"That must be so hard, but I'm glad you're going after what you want. I haven't told you my good news yet." It was Hermione's turn to smile.

"What's the good news?" Ron asked, joining in the conversation.

"I've been offered a teaching position here at Hogwarts next year, and I'm going to take it." Hermione said.

Both of the boys looked surprised, but happy to hear the news. "That's great Hermione; I always thought you would make an excellent professor. What are you going to be teaching? Harry asked.

"I was thinking of teaching Arithmancy, I just need to let Professor McGonagall know before the end of the week."

"Not Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked.

"No, I would rather teach something else." Hermione replied.

"That's a shame. You would be great at teaching against the dark arts." Ron said.

"I'm sure Hermione will be great at anything she teaches. I'm happy for you Hermione; it looks like all of our futures are shaping up nicely." Harry moved in to give Hermione a hug. Hermione hugged lightly back, and moved to sit back in her seat.

"Thanks Harry, I'm really looking forward to next year. It seems like we are getting exactly what we wanted for ourselves. I couldn't be happier right now." Hermione said.

"Nothing would make you happier?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm happy with my life Ron. It's working out for me, isn't yours?"

"No, it's not quite what I wanted." Ron said quietly.

"You wanted to go into training. Are you regretting your choice?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at Hermione with a hint of anger, "I will never regret my choice. It's something else that's bothering me, and you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Hermione stared back at Ron with a blank expression. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I can't change who I love."

Ron was getting upset, and his cheeks were starting to turn red. "I hope you know that I still love you, and that I was here first. It's not right, can't you see that? We belong together, and I'm not giving up on you." Ron stalked off into the crowd, and soon disappeared.

"I think he is more upset that you've found someone else so soon. He thought you would be single for a while, and figured he had time." Harry said a few seconds later.

"Time for what? I've known him seven years, and he still needs time? I'm sorry, but I don't love him like that, and I never will." Hermione looked seriously at Harry.

"I know Hermione; I'm just saying how it is. It's going to hurt him when he finds out its Ginny." Harry replied.

"I'm aware of that, and that's why I'm hesitating to tell him." Hermione whispered, just in case Ron decided to come back.

"When are you going to tell him? When are you going to tell her parents?" Harry asked.

"We plan on telling everyone at Easter. It gives us about a month to prepare exactly how we are going to tell them."

Harry nodded his head, "How do you think they will take it? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seem like they would love Ginny no matter what she did. I would only be worried about Ron."

"I'm not sure how they will take it, hopefully they take it okay. I wouldn't want Ginny to be more afraid than she already is. Ron is my main concern as well, but it has to be done. We have to tell them."

"I know, and I do hope that it turns out the best that it can." Harry smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione replied quietly, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen once they told Ginny's parents.

_Maybe we could finally have peace of mind when we tell them. Maybe everything will go okay. _Hermione thought to herself.

Ginny entered the common room, and everyone started cheering for her. She walked through the crowd with a smile on her face, and approached Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, how's the party going?" Ginny asked. She leaned down, and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione smiled, "It's good so far. No problems yet." Hermione looked out into the crowd, and Ron wasn't seen anywhere.

"You know there is a chance Ron might find out about us, since everyone here knows, someone might say the wrong thing." Ginny said.

"If he finds out now, then so be it. I can't stop what other people say about us, and I don't want them too. If he finds out the truth today, then we will take it from there." Hermione replied.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. "I don't think I could come down from this feeling of bliss, even if Ron did find out about us. I feel so happy right now, everything is going so well." Ginny moved to the seat next to Hermione.

"I'm really proud of you Ginny. I know you could do it." Harry congratulated Ginny.

"Thank you Harry. I finally have my chance to play professionally. I'm not going to let anything get in the way. I've always wanted this, and it's finally happening. It's almost hard to believe." Ginny sat there with a dazed look on her face. It was as if her mind was far away from this party, and she was starting to shape her future in her head.

"Do you like what you see in your future?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned slowly to meet Hermione's gaze. "I love what I see. I don't think I could have it any better."

Harry watched as the two girls stared at each other, both had love in their eyes. He knew that they truly loved each other, and that they were meant to be together. There was nothing that could get in the way of their love, and Harry was happy that they finally found their way to each other. No one would be able to prevent their hearts finding a way to one another, no matter how hard of a time they may face in life. It made Harry happy to see his friends find happiness, even if it wasn't him they loved. Ginny deserved to be happy, and Harry wasn't the right one to provide her happiness. Hermione already did a much better job at loving Ginny than Harry ever could. It was destiny for the girls to be together, and that was enough for Harry to be happy.

Ginny reached out for Hermione's hand, and Hermione squeezed her tight.

Harry decided it would be a good idea to leave at this time, and try to find where Ron went to. "I'm going to go see where Ron went."

Hermione and Ginny watched as Harry left, and then turned back to each other.

"Am I going to get my reward for winning?" Ginny asked with a grin on her face.

Hermione licked her lips, "I think that's reasonable. Meet me in my room later tonight, and we'll take it from there. You did an excellent job, so you deserve an excellent reward."

Ginny was becoming aroused. Her cheeks burned from blushing, and she couldn't control the moisture growing between her legs. She was eagerly waiting for what was going to happen tonight. The thought alone gave her butterflies.

"Can we go now? I don't need this party, I only want you." Ginny groaned.

Hermione looked around the room, and then back at Ginny. She saw the desire in her eyes, and wanted to please her girlfriend.

"I'm going to go to my room very slowly, wait a few minutes and follow me afterward. I'm sure Harry and Ron will go soon, if they haven't already." Hermione smiled.

Ginny watched as Hermione got up from her chair, and started walking toward the stairs. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off Hermione; every step she took toward her bedroom made Ginny want her even more.

Ginny waited a couple of minutes, and jumped out of her chair when she thought it was long enough. Ginny pushed through the crowd of people, and made her way to the staircase. She turned around, and saw Ron and Harry standing next to the common room entrance. She watched for a couple of minutes as they spoke, and then finally walked out the door.

Ginny turned back, and made her way quickly up the staircase. She figured Ron and Harry had to leave, and thought nothing more of it. She finally reached Hermione's door, and knocked lightly against it. She was trying to remain calm, but found it very hard to sit still and wait for Hermione to answer.

"Come in" Ginny heard Hermione whisper quietly on the other side of the door.

Ginny opened the door slowly, and stepped inside.

The moment Ginny stepped foot inside the room, the door was slammed shut behind her. Ginny turned around quickly to see Hermione standing in front of the door with a look of raw desire in her eyes.

"Hermione, you look so…intense." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione didn't move; she just stared at Ginny for a while. Ginny could feel Hermione staring at her body, eyeing her up and down, and she was becoming turned on at the sight.

Hermione finally moved forward in a swift motion, and captured Ginny's lips against her own, and pushed Ginny back until she hit the base of the bed.

Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione tightly, and fell back against the bed with Hermione still in her arms. They fell with a soft thud, and never broke apart their kiss.

Hermione's hands were quick to Ginny's shirt, and was soon pulling it off of her toned body. Ginny helped Hermione by throwing her shirt off the side of the bed, and smiled at this accomplishment.

Hermione stared at Ginny's stomach gleaming against the natural light coming in through the window. The muscles contrasted well with the light and shadows, and made Hermione want Ginny even more. The sun was going down, and an orange glow surrounded both of the girls. It was finally becoming warm, just as the girls were warming their hearts to each other.

"I think you look gorgeous, but you would look even more fantastic if your bra came off." Hermione moved in, and took off Ginny's bra slowly.

"Why don't you do the same?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

Hermione was staring at Ginny's chest; she couldn't take her eyes away. Ginny reached around Hermione, and quickly undid her bra. Hermione watched as her bra slide down the length of her arms.

"You seem to know how to do that pretty well. Are you sure you haven't been with other women?" Hermione teased.

"No Hermione, you're all the woman I will ever need or want." Ginny smiled.

Hermione moved in, and crashed her lips against Ginny's once more. She worked hard at taking the rest of Ginny's clothes off, and soon Ginny was completely naked beneath Hermione.

Ginny watched as Hermione's head moved lower down her body, and finally reached the spot she was looking for. There was no need for teasing today, Hermione knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a minute, studying each and every curve she had, and licked her lips in anticipation. Nervously, Hermione moved her tongue towards Ginny's folds, and touched her lightly. Ginny jerked at the contact, like there was some kind of electric current coursing through Hermione's tongue that made everything that much more exciting.

Hermione became more confident, and began to move her tongue back and forth, and used a little more forced with each lick.

"Oh, this feels incredible." Ginny said. She was biting her lips in pleasure, and rocked her hips closer to Hermione's mouth. Whimpers began to escape her mouth, but she couldn't help it. It felt too good to hold anything back.

"You taste like strawberries." Hermione giggled, and then continued to pleasure Ginny.

"I don't think I'm going to last very long." Ginny said, already feeling the tension build up inside of her. She had never felt something so intense in her life, and she could feel herself slowly having more and more pleasure, until she was moaning out Hermione's name. Ginny had an explosion of pleasure inside her body, and it came very quick. Hermione stopped and watched Ginny writhe in pleasure, and call out her name.

Hermione then looked down and saw Ginny was soaking wet, and went in again with her tongue and licked it all up.

Ginny stopped moaning, she was lying still on the bed, gasping for air. Hermione moved up the length of Ginny's body, and kissed her gently against the lips.

"That was incredible. I'm sorry it happened so fast." Ginny tried to apologize.

"There is no need to be sorry, it tells me that you liked what I was doing, and that is a very good thing. At least I know I am doing it right." Hermione smiled.

"You're amazing." Ginny whispered, moving over slightly so that Hermione could join her.

"I'm just being myself." Hermione smiled, and snuggled close to Ginny.

"That's all I ever want you to be." Ginny pulled Hermione close, and enjoyed the time they had together. Life was looking up for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter they are coming out to Ginny's parents! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I'm trying. :) Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione and Ginny stayed in their room for the rest of the night, and didn't bother answering the door to anyone who came knocking at the door. Easter was coming up the following week, and the girls were planning how they were going to tell Ginny's parents about their relationship.

"How do you want to go about doing this?" Hermione asked Ginny. Both girls were sitting in Hermione's bed, resting in each other's arms.

"I have no clue. I just want to get it off my chest; I don't really care how we do it." Ginny said, already nervous about coming out.

"I really don't think your parents will take it bad, they might embrace it. Did you see the way they were talking to you at your game? It was like they already knew you were with me. The things they were telling you made it seem that way to me, at least." Hermione said.

"I know it was kind of strange with the way they were acting. Maybe you're right. I honestly don't think they will disown me if we tell them. I'm just not sure how they will react." Ginny replied, trying to feel better about the situation.

"I'm sure your parents will be more than happy for you, it's Ron I'm worried about the most." Hermione admitted.

"Yeah, you're right. I know he won't like it, not one bit. It's our lives though; he is just going to have to find a way to deal with it."

Hermione pulled Ginny closer, and kissed her against the forehead. "I'm happy to hear you say that. I don't want to have any more problems between us, because I am going to need you for all the tough times we are going to have."

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione; I promise I will be with you always."

"I feel like I belong with you Ginny. I don't think there is anyone else for me in the world, except you. I trust you completely, and you have my entire heart. It's all yours, so I expect you to keep it safe." Hermione said sternly.

"You can trust me Hermione; I will always protect you, whenever you need me."

"Good, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." Hermione whispered, more to herself than to Ginny.

Ginny pulled Hermione close, and tried to show Hermione reassurance through hugging her tight. Hermione was comforted by this, but it didn't reassure her completely. There was still doubt lingering.

_Next week_

Hermione and Ginny were now sitting on the train, going back to Ginny's house for the holiday. They planned to tell Ginny's parent's tonight, so that they would be able to get it out of the way, and not risk ruining the holiday.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione kept asking Ginny on the way back.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I just want to get it out of the way." Ginny was playing with her hands nervously.

"It's okay Ginny. I'm here for you; we're going to do this together." Hermione said with confidence.

Ginny nodded her head, and looked out the window. The spring weather was always beautiful to Ginny, it was nice to watch new things grow and blossom, just like her love for Hermione blossomed into a wonderful relationship. Spring was meant for new things and new beginnings, Ginny thought it was ironic how her relationship matched the seasons.

It didn't take long before the train stopped at the station, and the girls were greeted by Ginny's parents. They all greeted each other, and made their way back to the Weasley household. Hermione was watching Ginny closely the whole way back to her house. She knew Ginny was nervous, it wasn't hard to tell. Hermione wanted Ginny to be okay; she wanted things to work out with her parents, and with her siblings, particularly Ron. Hermione hoped and prayed that everything would go smoothly.

"You two are awfully quiet. Is everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they were approaching Ginny's house.

Ginny wasn't sure what to do, she was speechless. Hermione tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and this seemed to wake her up from her trance.

"There's something we need to tell you when we get home. It's really important." Ginny said briefly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave each other a look, and then Mrs. Weasley turned back to the girls. "Sure, you can tell us whatever you have to say, you don't need to be afraid. I can tell something's going on, and I just want to know what it is."

Ginny nodded her head, but was silent until they reached the house. They all went in the house silently, and Ginny went to sit at the kitchen table. Hermione wasn't far behind.

Ginny's parents sat down on the other side of the table, and waited patiently for whatever the girls were about to tell them.

"This isn't going to be easy to say, but I need to tell you this." Ginny started off slowly, trying to map out what she was going to say ahead of time.

"You can tell us anything, there's nothing to be afraid of Ginny." Mr. Weasley encouraged his daughter to continue. He was nervous that something bad had happened, but he still loved his daughter, no matter what.

"Hermione and I have gotten really close the past school year… really close." Ginny was speaking slowly. She felt Hermione's hand on her own, and this comforted her.

"Like best friends?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"More than just friends. We are in love; Hermione is my girlfriend." Ginny's face was burning, she felt everyone's eyes on her, and this time she wasn't happy about it.

"You're in a relationship together?" Mr. Weasley asked slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Hermione looked up to meet the calm look on Mrs. Weasleys face, and the somewhat shocked look on Mr. Weasleys face. She was confused with the mixed reactions.

Everyone was quiet, Ginny was concentrating very hard on her hands, and her parents stared at her for quite some time. Finally, Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "I can't say that I'm surprised."

Ginny's head shot up so fast that her neck popped from the bones racing to get in place. "What do you mean?"

"I thought there might have been something between the two of you, but I couldn't have been sure." Mrs. Weasley was trying to give a comforting smile, but Ginny could tell she was still a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"I would have never guessed. I thought you fancied Ron, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, as if the fact that they were both girls didn't matter to him.

"I did, but my feelings have changed over time." Hermione responded, not sure what else to say.

"Are you okay with us being together?" Ginny asked. She was afraid of rejection, and this was the moment of truth. If her parents were okay with them, then they would be okay. Everything would be okay if they accepted her.

"We will always love you Ginny, no matter what you do in your life. If you love Hermione, and want to be with her, who are we to say no? We just want you to be happy, and if Hermione makes you happy, then we are happy." Mr. Weasley said quietly.

Ginny looked up, and into her father's eyes and saw that he was genuine. Both of her parents looked lovingly toward the girls, as if nothing mattered.

"Do you really mean that? You don't mind?" Ginny asked. She wanted to make sure she heard him right, and that she wasn't dreaming.

"Ginny don't worry; it's fine, everything is okay. We love you, and are glad that you have found someone to make you happy. You deserve all the happiness that you can get and we're not going to get in the way of that." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

Hermione was smiling; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was music to her ear; she could relax for now.

Ginny looked shocked, and was just staring at her parents with a blank expression. She was expecting the worse, but it didn't have to come to that. It was okay, Ginny could go on loving Hermione, and her parents would be happy about it.

"What do you plan on telling your brother?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny after a few more seconds of silence.

Ginny looked at her mother with more confidence this time, but she didn't have an answer. "I don't know. I know he won't like it at all."

"Of course he wouldn't. He still thinks there is a chance for us." Hermione added her own doubts into the conversation.

"Have you made it clear to him that you're not interested?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She was concerned for Ron, and just wanted to know the whole situation before they went further into the conversation.

Hermione looked to Mrs. Weasley and nodded her head, "I've told him several times on several different occasions."

"She's right. He won't leave her alone." Ginny added.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, she didn't know what the best course of action was, but she knew her son was going to get hurt. "I believe the best way to handle this is to let him down easy. Ronald has a very short temper as you all know, and you know this is going to hurt him. It's a shame it had to come to this, but you have to tell him." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

Ginny and Hermione both nodded their heads. They had to make a plan to tell Ron this weekend, there wasn't going to be anymore hiding. The truth had to come out, and the sooner the better.

"We're going to tell him this weekend. When will the boys be arriving?" Hermione asked.

"Sometime tonight I would imagine." Mr. Weasley said. He wasn't happy that is son was about to get his heart broken, but he was happy that his daughter found someone she loved, and who loved her back. His heart was torn between his children; he just hoped this wouldn't cause any conflict between his family.

"We love you Ginny, and we want you to be happy. We just hope Ron will be okay." Mr. Weasley decided to voice his worries.

"I know dad, I appreciate how accepting you both have been, and it's going to be hard to tell Ron, but if he really cares about Hermione and me, then he should be able to accept us, right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure if he will get over it, I hope he will, but you know how your brother can be." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny nodded her head. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, and this was the one thing she was dreading the most. Hermione and Ginny were going to tell him together, and as long as they had each other to hold on to, then everything should be okay.

_Later that night…_

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room, planning on how they were going to tell Ron. They knew he was going to be there any second, and it had to be done.

"I think the best way is to just sit him down, and tell him. We don't need to make a big, elaborate plan to tell him, we just need to be honest." Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of Ginny. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed, just watching Hermione.

Hermione noticed Ginny wasn't saying anything, so she stopped pacing and looked at her. "Why aren't you saying anything Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Hermione with a shy smile. "I was just watching you think. You look cute when you get into one of your moods."

"Ginny, this isn't the time to be talking about this kind of stuff." Hermione wanted to keep planning, but was distracted by how Ginny was acting.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you are irresistible. I just can't help the way I feel when I look at you, but you're right. Let's keep thinking." Ginny smiled. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to tell Ron, but she had to try to look on the bright side of things. No matter how Ron reacted, she knew they were going to stay together. This was true love, and nothing should get in the way of that.

"I love you Hermione." Ginny whispered, not taking her eyes away from Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a couple of minutes; she wasn't sure how to react to the situation, but she felt warm inside. "And I will always love you Ginny."

Hermione moved closer to Ginny, and touched her lips softly with her own. They stared into each other's eyes, and smiled.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Hermione moved away from Ginny, and wiped the happy expression off her face.

"Ginny, are you in there? It's Ron. I'm looking for Hermione, is she there?" Ron's voice came from the other side of the door.

Ginny looked to Hermione, as they silently prepared themselves to tell Ron the news.

Ginny got up from the bed, and moved to the door. She looked once more at Hermione, and then turned the knob on the door.

The door was opened, and Ron's smiling face was on the other side.

"Come in Ron, we need to tell you something." Ginny said quietly. She stood aside, and let Ron walk in.

The time had come to tell the truth, there was no going back now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More drama next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

"What's going on? What do you need to talk about?" Ron asked, honestly confused at what was happening.

"We both need to tell you something, and it can't wait any longer. We have to tell you now." Hermione said with a nervous tone. Ginny watched Hermione carefully, and then turned her attention back to Ron, who was just staring at both of them with no expression.

"Well, what is it?" Ron finally spoke up.

Hermione wasn't speaking, she couldn't think of a way to start the conversation. She was too nervous.

"The reason why we want to talk to you is to tell you about our relationship." Ginny spoke up, unsure of what she was doing. She was just going with it.

"What about your relationship? You're best friends, I can see that." Ron said, not understanding where the conversation was going.

Ginny took a deep breath, "It's not just being best friends. We're together."

Hermione looked from Ginny to Ron, and Ron was just sitting there with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean, you're together?" Ron asked.

"Ginny is my girlfriend, I love her." Hermione spoke up. The conversation was taking its own course, things don't always happen as planned.

Ron scrunched his face even more, "What? You're joking, right?"

It looked like Ron wanted to laugh it off, like it was a big joke, but neither of the girls were laughing.

"No, we're not. I love Hermione." Ginny said quietly. They were being rather blunt, but there wasn't any reason not to be.

Ron stopped smiling as reality struck him. It only took a few simple words to knock him off his feet.

"How long?" was Ron's first question. He was still in shock, it hadn't hit him completely.

"It's been off and on since the beginning of school." Hermione said.

"No, I meant how long have you thought about my sister this way. Have you always had these thoughts for her? Were you only playing with me, so you could get close to her?" Ron asked. The anger was slowly rising inside.

"No, it's not like that at all. I loved you at one point, but my feelings have changed. I love Ginny now; you haven't been used at all. Please, don't think that I did." Hermione's tone was becoming a bit heightened.

Ron turned to Ginny now, "And what about you? How long have you been looking at Hermione? How could you even think about her like that? You know I love her!" Ron's voice picked up even more.

"I can't help that I love her. It's not my fault Ron, and you have nothing to do with this. I didn't do it to be mean to you, I love Hermione, and she loves me back. I would have never made a move for her if she was still with you, but she isn't." Ginny fought back.

Ron looked at both girls, he was silent but for only a couple of seconds. "I don't understand Hermione. What does my sister have that I don't? She's a girl!"

"I know she's a girl Ron. She is everything I wanted in a soul mate and lover; she can be there when you can't. She actually shows me that she cares, and doesn't start arguments for no reason. I can actually get along with her, and I love her personality. She can give me everything I need and desire." Hermione was trying not to get upset, but it was inevitable.

"I could show you love. I asked for another chance, I can prove myself to you, I promise I can make things better for us. Give me another chance." Ron's voice lowered only slightly.

"I gave you most of my teenage years and I never once felt loved by you. I could be with Ginny, and within seconds I feel love from her. You and me aren't meant to be, why can't you see that? I thought you would have moved on a long time ago." Hermione said.

"I have always loved you Hermione, I just didn't show it all the time. I'm sorry for the way I acted in the past, but I'm here now, telling you how I feel aren't I? I've been telling you how I feel for the past few months." Ron replied.

"I've moved on Ron, I'm sorry it had to happen this way, and I'm sorry that you're hurt, but I can't help who I fall in love with. I'm going to be with Ginny, and there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind, can you understand that? There is no chance for us being together, ever. I am going to be with Ginny, and even if we aren't always together, I will not come back to you. I want to be your friend, but that's all. Do you understand?" Hermione asked.

Ron just stared at Hermione with a blank expression. He turned to Ginny, and looked at her with disgust. "My own flesh and blood. I never would have thought you would steal my girlfriend. How can you live with yourself?"

Ginny stared angrily at Ron, "I'm sorry you feel that way Ron. I love Hermione, and she loves me. Sorry you had to find out this way, but this is how it is."

Ginny didn't want to start anything with Ron, even though his words ripped through her heart, she kept calm.

Ron nodded his head, "I can't believe I call you my sister." And with that said, he walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Ginny stared at the door for a few minutes; she didn't know what to do. This was the first sign of rejection she received for coming out with Hermione, and all she wanted to do was run to Hermione for comfort.

Ginny turned to Hermione finally; her tears were threatening to spill over her eye lids. Hermione looked sympathetically towards Ginny, but didn't know if Ginny wanted her to approach or not.

"Hermione, I need you." Ginny uttered, as the tears finally came spilling over.

That was the only thing Hermione needed to hear, before she rushed to Ginny, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"He didn't mean it Ginny; I know he didn't mean it. It's okay." Hermione was whispering into Ginny's ear, trying to be soothing.

"I didn't want to hurt him, doesn't he know that?" Ginny asked, more to herself than to Hermione.

"He does know it, Ron is just being himself. Give him time Ginny, he will come around." Hermione wiped the tears from Ginny's face.

"What if he doesn't come around?" Ginny asked.

"I promise he will. He is better than this, he is just hurt. We've done nothing wrong, his ego is just hurt. I promise you Ginny, it will be okay." Hermione led Ginny to her bed, and sat her down gently.

Ginny was quiet for a minute, her tears were slowly stopping. "I don't know what I would do without you Hermione. I love you with all my heart. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Ginny, I promise you this." Hermione was about to say something else, but she was hesitant to do so. She wasn't sure how much Ginny was serious about having a future together, but Hermione wanted Ginny to know how she truly felt.

Hermione touched Ginny's cheek, and gently guided Ginny's gaze to her own. Hermione took a deep breath, and continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am confident that no one else in this world will make me as happy as you do. I love you Ginny; I want to be there for you whenever you need me. When you're sick, when you're sad, when you've had a bad day at work…I will always be there for you, as long as you want me to."

Ginny stopped crying, she had a different look on her face now. "I don't ever want you to leave me. Promise me now, that we will always be together." Ginny said desperately.

"I promise Ginny. I will always be with you, through thick and thin. I will never leave your side." Hermione never looked away from Ginny's eyes. She was serious; this was the girl for her. They were destined to be together.

Ginny moved into Hermione, and they shared a tender kiss. This was a new beginning for them, no matter how much it hurt; they weren't going to let other people get in the way of their happiness.

Ginny fell asleep in Hermione's arms not too long afterward, and eventually Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well. She wanted to make sure that the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the woman of her dreams. Ginny was her present, her future, her everything.

The next day came sooner than expected. Ginny opened her eyes to the light shining in through the window. She covered her eyes quickly, and buried her head against Hermione's shoulder. This made Hermione wake up; looking to see what was going on. She smiled when she saw Ginny hiding against her shoulder.

"Good morning Ginny." Hermione said quietly.

It was still early outside, but Hermione wasn't very tired anymore.

"Morning Hermione." Ginny smiled weakly. She was feeling a bit better about last night's events. She didn't want anyone to know that she was hurting from her brother's comments; Ginny had to look at the positives.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I'm doing a bit better. I'm not going to let it get me down; I can't allow that to happen." Ginny tried her best to smile.

Hermione kissed Ginny on the forehead. "We can do this together Ginny. We just have to spend this weekend at your house, and then we can have some peace when we go back to school."

"I never thought I would think of school as somewhere to look forward to go to." Ginny joked.

Hermione smiled in return, and the two of them got up for the day's events.

Not long after they woke up, the girls were headed downstairs to the kitchen. They were starving, and in search of something to eat.

"Good morning girls." Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, already making a hot breakfast.

"Good morning." The girls said in unison.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll have breakfast made in just a few minutes." Mrs. Weasley said without turning around.

The girls sat down in their chairs quietly. They were holding hands beneath the . Weasley put two plates of food in front of the girls, the smell alone made their stomachs grumble in hunger.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said quietly.

"You're welcome. So I take it things didn't go too well last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked, though she already knew what the answer was.

Ginny nodded her head, "No it didn't. Ron wasn't happy at all." Ginny didn't want to go into details about what he said. Ginny knew if she told her mother anything about what Ron said to her, she would be after him in a heartbeat.

Mrs. Weasley looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry Ginny, but hopefully things will turn out for the best in the end. Give him time, he will get over it." Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly, and Ginny smiled in response.

The girls started eating breakfast, and it didn't take long for Harry and Ron to come down the stairs for their own breakfast.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione." Harry said when he reached the kitchen.

"Hello Harry." Both the girls said together, and continued eating.

Ron didn't say a word to either of them; he just walked past them, and sat as far away from them as he could.

Ginny wasn't going to let his attitude get to her. No matter how he acted, or treated Ginny, she wasn't going to leave Hermione. It was as if Ron thought if he was stubborn long enough, Ginny would break up with Hermione, and admit defeat. That wasn't going to happen. Hermione was Ginny's girlfriend, and that's the way it was always going to be.

"Good morning boys." Mrs. Weasley said, putting food on the table for them as well.

"Morning" Harry said brightly.

It took Ron a few seconds, but he eventually responded to his mother.

Hermione felt that Ron was staring at her, and when she looked up from her plate, she found her suspicions were correct. Ron was staring intensely at her, and Hermione just looked away. She wasn't going to get into it; the best thing to do right now was to ignore him.

Ron saw that it wasn't working for Hermione, so he turned his attention toward Ginny, who didn't even look or acknowledge Ron was present. This made him feel more upset, and angry. They needed to know how much they hurt him, but they wouldn't even look at him to see.

Ginny was happily eating her food as if nothing had happened. When she finally finished her food, she waited patiently for Hermione.

Ron's food was put in front of him, but he ignored it. He just kept staring at the two girls, waiting for some kind of response, but it never came.

Hermione knew what Ron was trying to do, and it made her start smiling to herself. He wasn't going to get any attention from them; it wasn't going to work this time.

Hermione eventually finished her food, and the two girls got up together. Ginny took Hermione's hand, and they put their dishes away together. Ron's face was boiling red, but the girls couldn't care less, at least they pretended not to.

Once they were done putting up their dishes, Ginny pulled Hermione outside the house, and far enough away so no one could hear them.

It didn't take long before Ginny started to laugh, "I didn't think ignoring him would be so humorous."

"Nor did I. I think that's the best way to avoid conflict from Ron, just ignore him. I wish I had learned that a long time ago." Hermione smiled.

The two girls were still holding hands, and walking along the path that led up to Ginny's house. "Do you really think Ron is only doing this because of his ego? Do you think he really loves you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I know it's because of his ego. I don't think he loves me, or I believe he would have shown me a long time ago." Hermione admitted.

"I don't want anything else to get in the way of our relationship." Ginny said.

"I don't want that either, and I don't think anything will. You've shown me that you are willing to stay with me, no matter what. At first I was a little worried because of what you did with Harry, but you're still here, and everyone knows about us. We are out, and we are still together." Hermione pulled Ginny closer to her as they continued walking.

"I want to show you that I am serious about you. I can't let things like this get in the way, and I am trying to handle it the best way I can." Ginny replied.

"I know you are Ginny. The best thing we can do for now is give Ron some time. If he tries to talk to us now, it will only be more mean things. I don't want him saying mean, hurtful things about you anymore. We just need to give him time." Hermione reassured Ginny.

"I hope you're right. I don't want him to always be this way." Ginny said.

"He won't. If he really loves us, then he will accept us for everything we are." Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"I certainly hope so." Ginny said quietly, resting her head lightly on Hermione's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will things get better for the girls, or won't they? Will they stay together forever and ever? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! :) **


	26. Chapter 26

Easter had arrived and the girls were still avoiding Ron. Avoiding him made it really hard for the girls seeing that they had a family event, and everywhere they turned Ron was there waiting. He wasn't going to give up on them; he needed them to know how much they hurt him.

The Weasley family was all out in the yard Sunday afternoon, watching the sunset and just talking to each other. Hermione and Ginny were off to the side of everyone, talking quietly to each other. Ron wasn't letting them get near the rest of the family; he thought they deserved the treatment they were receiving.

"Why are you being this way?" Harry asked Ron all of a sudden. He had seen enough of his attitude, and was becoming very tired of it.

"Because my sister took Hermione from me. It's not fair." Ron said quickly. He was just waiting for someone to confront him; he needed to get the anger out of his system.

Harry was shaking his head, "She didn't take her from you. Ginny already had Hermione a long time ago. You missed your chance. Notice that you said it wasn't fair, but you mentioned nothing about it not being right." Harry tried to reason.

"Hermione was supposed to be my girlfriend, if only she had waited a little while longer, I could have shown her my love. Why are you on their side anyway?" Ron started to argue.

"That's not true Ron, you would have never given Hermione what she needed, can't you see that? Time wasn't going to change anything; if you had truly loved her then you would have done something about it a long time ago. I just want all of us to be happy; can't you see that they really love each other? Look at them, don't tell me they aren't meant for each other." Harry gestured toward the girls, who were now laughing about something.

Ron looked toward the girls, it was hard for him to remain mad at them, but Ron had been hurt too. He wanted to be upset, and he wanted to scream and shout, but something was stopping him from going up to them and confronting them.

"What about me Harry? Who is going to love me now?" Ron asked. He hadn't thought of anyone else coming into his life, he just assumed he would eventually end up with Hermione.

"You'll find someone, and I guarantee you the moment you see the person you're meant to be with, your feelings for Hermione now won't compare to the intensity you will feel for them. Hermione isn't your true love; she is your best friend. Can you be happy for her and Ginny?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron thought about what Harry was telling him, and it did make sense. If he really loved Hermione, and was meant to be with her, there would have been something more to the way he felt about her. She was just a really good friend of Ron's, and he was counting on her to be there for him when no one else was there. It wasn't right to be mad at the girls, they found love, and that should never be a reason to start a conflict.

"What if no one loves me?" Ron asked quietly.

"You'll find someone Ron, everyone has a soul mate. I just can't say when you'll find the one for you." Harry said.

"What about you and Ginny? Aren't you upset that she went for Hermione instead of you? Did you know about their relationship before I did?" Ron asked.

Harry was quiet, he knew about their relationship long before Ron did, and he knew Ron was going to be upset once he told him. "I knew how Ginny felt, and I was only holding her back. I made a mistake, we're not meant to be together. Hermione and Ginny are meant to be together, and it's not my place to try and mess it up for them. It would be very selfish of me if I tried to sabotage their relationship for a chance with Ginny. I know she isn't the one for me, I see the way they look at each other and I wish I could have had that connection with Ginny, but I don't. She is not mine, her heart belongs to Hermione. I knew about the relationship since Christmas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but they didn't want anyone to find out." Harry said.

Ron's face began to turn red, not from anger, but from shame. He was hurting Hermione and Ginny's relationship by wanting to get in the way of the two, and it wasn't right. "Do you think I am being selfish?"

Harry watched Ron closely; this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Ron had a short temper, but for some reason he was being rather calm and understanding.

"Honestly, I don't think you were being selfish, you just didn't know what was going on. I don't see why you are holding on so strongly, when nothing is even there to hold on to. Hermione isn't with you, and I don't think she ever will be. Hasn't she told you this many times before?"

"Yes, but I thought she was just playing hard to get. I didn't think anyone else would be interested. I thought I had time."

"That's not fair to either of the girls. Hermione has a right to fall in love with whoever she pleases. She wasn't always going to be waiting for you Ron." Harry replied.

Ron nodded his head, he knew he was wrong. There was nothing Ron should have been upset about, but he was.

"I think you need to apologize to them. Tell them that you are happy they are together, and I think you will feel a lot better." Harry said quietly. He stood up, and left Ron to his thoughts.

Ron didn't feel very proud of the way he was acting, and he knew he was in the wrong. He did need to apologize for what he said to the girls, especially Ginny, but he didn't think his ego would let him.

_Later that night_

The girls were packing their belongings, getting ready to go back to Hogwarts the next day. They had been ignoring Ron the best they could, Ginny was still hurt from the comments he made, and she didn't want to provoke anything else from happening, at least not at this moment. She was sitting on her bed, watching as Hermione was putting the last of her things away. She was thinking about their future together, and all the possibilities that were opening for the two of them.

"Hermione, can I ask you something. It may seem kind of silly." Ginny wasn't sure how Hermione would answer the question, but she was curious.

"Sure Ginny, you can ask me anything." Hermione turned and smiled in Ginny's direction.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a few seconds, and really thought about the question. "Well I hope that I am still teaching at Hogwarts then. Hopefully my career will be successful, and I think I would like to start a family. I certainly hope that you will be my wife." Hermione smiled when she said her last sentence.

Ginny smiled, she liked the thought of being a wife, especially if Hermione was her spouse. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I would love to be your wife one day."

"What about you Ginny, where do you want to be in five years?" Hermione asked, curious of her answer.

"I would like to being playing professionally still, maybe trying to work into a coaching career, or reporting career once I'm not in my prime anymore. I would love to have children; I think I want to have a big family, just like mine. I can imagine coming home to a cozy little cottage, and having five or six children running around." Ginny started laughing when she saw the look on Hermione's face.

"I certainly hope you'll be the one to have the babies." Hermione started laughing.

"Oh no, you're the motherly one here. It's only right that you would be having the babies." Ginny started laughing harder.

Hermione prayed that she wasn't being serious. "I wouldn't mind have a couple of children, but I think my body would go out after the first four." Hermione smiled.

"Very true, but you're beautiful to me no matter what." Ginny moved in closer to Hermione, and kissed her slowly on the lips.

"Thank you Ginny, I will always find you beautiful; even when we're all wrinkly, and have to wear diapers. You will still be beautiful to me, always." Hermione smiled, and kissed Ginny once more.

"I'm glad that we see each other in our lives, no matter how everything else goes. I don't want to lose you, ever." Ginny whispered. She pulled Hermione harder against her, not wanting to let go. She felt if she held Hermione long enough, that everything would be okay. There would be no more problems in the world, as long as she was in Hermione's arms.

"Are you feeling okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She felt Ginny wasn't telling her everything.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to be without you anymore. I don't want Ron getting in the way of our relationship." Ginny admitted. She was scared Ron was going to do something to mess things up between the girls.

"He won't get in the way, no matter what. I promise I will always love you, and my love will never fade. There is nothing Ron can do that will break us up." Hermione reassured Ginny.

"What are we going to do when we can't go back to school anymore? I'm going to start training not too long after graduation, and you'll be starting your teacher career next semester. What is going to happen with us?" Ginny questioned.

"We will work something out. Would you ever consider living in an apartment with me over the summer? I'm not going to be at Hogwarts most of this summer, and I do still want to be close to you. I have enough money saved to afford a small apartment, and I was thinking of asking you, I just didn't know when would be a good time."

Ginny paused, and thought about the offer. There was no place she would rather be than with Hermione.

"I would love to live with you; that would be wonderful. We could have all the privacy we needed, and I need a place close to where I'm training. Do you have an idea of where you would want to stay?" Ginny asked. Her hopes were raising, hopefully they wouldn't come crashing back down.

"I'm willing to stay wherever you need to be; as long as I am close to you." Hermione tightened her grip around Ginny.

"I love you Hermione." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too Ginny. You never have to be alone again." Hermione kissed the top of Ginny's head, and kept her grip strong.

_The next day_

Hermione and Ginny had said goodbye to Ginny's parents, and told them they would write often, and see them during graduation.

Ron and Harry already left back to training, without another word to the girls. Ginny was upset that she didn't get to say goodbye to her brother, but she figured it was best that he was given time. Maybe things would get better between them; at least she hoped it would. The doubt left a small hole in Ginny's heart, and she tried to ignore it the best she could.

The girls were sitting alone in a compartment, and watched as the train started to leave the station. Ginny waved to her parents one last time, and then turned to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Overall, how do you think the weekend went?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad I have my parents support, but I am still doubtful over Ron. I don't want him to always be upset with us. I know it isn't right to ignore him, but what else am I going to do? If I try to talk to him, he is just going to be mean to me." Ginny replied.

"We can wait, and see where things go. I think that is the best thing to do. Just give him space, and time. Hopefully things will become clearer for him. I know it's hard to imagine, but try to think of the day when none of this matters anymore. Think of a time when Ron will be your brother and my best friend again. I know it's possible, he just needs time Ginny."

Ginny nodded her head; she just wished things were fixed right now. She wanted everything to be okay now, but she knew this was impossible. Time was one of the worst things to have to rely on, but that's what needed to pass.

"It's going to be okay Ginny, I promise. We will get through this together." Hermione reassured Ginny, she didn't want her girlfriend to be worried. Even if there was doubt, worrying about it wasn't going to make anything better. Worry only made things worse, and Hermione needed to be there for Ginny to help get things off her mind.

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you." Ginny took comfort in Hermione's words, and was glad that she had such a smart girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update in one weekend! This story is going to be wrapping up soon, just to let you guys know. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, I do hope you have enjoyed it, and thank you everyone for reading.**

* * *

><p>Things had become quiet for the girls. Everyone was getting used to them being together, and to most students, it didn't matter that they were both girls. The last month of school had been brutal for both of the girls, but they managed to work their way through their N.E.W.T.'s, and reached the other side still alive.<p>

Of course Hermione pushed Ginny to study hard, even though Ginny had a deal to play professionally after she graduated, Hermione was still stubborn about it. Ginny was reluctant to study, but she knew it was for the best. With Hermione to help her, she survived the N.E.W.T.'s with passing marks, and was ready for graduation.

Neither of the girls had heard from Ron or Harry, they had maintained silence since Easter holiday. Ginny assumed that Ron was still upset with the two of them, and didn't bother to write to him. Ginny wanted to wait for Ron to come around, if he ever would. Hermione was there to comfort Ginny with the fact that she wasn't on speaking terms with her brother, but she kept persuading Ginny to hold out hope for Ron.

The day of graduation had arrived, and everyone was going to be there. This would be the chance for Hermione's parents to get to know Ginny's family more. Hermione didn't think her parents would mind Ginny's family at all.

The ceremony had begun, and the girls were sitting close to each other as they listened to professor McGonagall give her speech. Hermione kept looking in Ginny's direction, and noticed that she didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't see Ron, or Harry anywhere. It's okay though, I'm not going to let it ruin my graduation. I can't let it bother me."

Hermione nodded her head, and looked around for any sign of the boys. She looked back to where Ginny's family was sitting, and neither of the boys were to be seen anywhere. Hermione was worried that Ginny wouldn't be able to enjoy herself if Ron and Harry didn't show up. She wanted to make her girlfriend feel better, but she didn't know what to do. Ron was her brother, he needed to come to her himself and make things better. Hermione needed to find a way to get Ron to talk to Ginny, if he didn't come around eventually.

The ceremony didn't last very long, and soon enough both of the girls were celebrating the end of their school year with the rest of the seventh years. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, and came in for a kiss. Ginny kissed her back without another thought. The girls had gotten used to showing their public displays of affection; it was a huge step for Ginny in Hermione's opinion.

"I'm so proud of you Ginny. We did it! We're finished with school. Our lives are just beginning." Hermione smiled to Ginny, who was returning the gesture.

"I should be the one to be proud of you. You graduated with honors, and still managed to teach a class. That's amazing, and only you would be able to do that. You're my amazingly brilliant, incredibly sexy girlfriend, and I can't get enough of you." Ginny pulled in Hermione for another kiss, but was greeted by her parents shortly after.

Mrs. Weasley came in to hug both of the girls, and showed her appreciation. "I'm so happy for the both of you. I can't believe my Ginny is all grown up now."

Ginny's cheeks began to turn red from embarrassment.

Mr. Weasley gave a more subtle congratulation, but he showed just as much love. "Congratulations" was all that needed to be said by him.

Ginny was happy that her parents were here, it also gave them a chance to meet Hermione's parents, who were now busy talking to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley got along well with Mrs. Granger, and that was always a good sign.

Hermione came over with her parents, and they all started speaking to each other while Hermione and Ginny just stared at each other with grins on their faces.

"Hello" said a familiar voice from behind the girls.

Ginny turned around to see Ron standing there with a weak smile on his face, and Harry wasn't too far behind him. "I'm sorry we're late, but it's better late than never, right?" Ron tried to explain.

Ginny nodded her head, "I'm glad you could make it. For a while I didn't think you would come at all."

Ron nodded his head in return. He looked away nervously, and Harry cleared his throat.

"Congratulations to you both. I'm glad some of us reached graduation. I would have never passed the N.E.W.T.'s anyway."

"It wouldn't have been possible to graduate if it wasn't for you, Harry." Hermione smiled, and moved in to hug Harry.

"You've got a big part to do with it as well. I couldn't have done a thing without your brilliance." Harry smiled in return.

Ginny was staring at Ron, while Ron was looking down at the ground. Ginny knew he wanted to say something, but he wasn't speaking. Finally, after another minute of awkward silence, he spoke. "Can I have a word with the both of you? There is something I've wanted to say."

Hermione looked to Ginny, and saw the surprised look on her face. "Sure, what is it?" Ginny eventually asked.

Ron cleared his own throat, and continued. "I just wanted to apologize to you Ginny for saying all of the things I did, I didn't mean any of it. You're the best sister a guy could ask for, and I wasn't thinking straight when I told you those things. I'm sorry." Ron mumbled the last part. He found it hard to admit he was wrong, but he needed to do this for himself, and for the girls.

Ginny stared at Ron for a while; she knew it was hard for him to give an apology, so she was going to take whatever he gave her. She wanted her brother back, and he was showing her that he wanted her back in his life as well.

"You're forgiven, but you need to know that no matter what you say to me, or no matter how much you try to hurt me in the future, I am not going to break up with Hermione. I plan on keeping her in my life, and I don't want to have any problems between us. Are you okay with that?" Ginny asked Ron.

Ron looked up to meet Ginny's eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. I won't get in the way of your relationship, I promise. I also want you to know that it's fine with me that you're with Hermione. She clearly doesn't love me the way she loves you, and I don't think there is anything that will ever change that. You can give her more than I ever could, and I don't want to make either of you unhappy anymore. I don't want to be the cause of unhappiness for either of you." Ron explained.

Ginny nodded her head, "Thank you Ron. I don't want anything to get in between us. I need my family more than I ever have. I've already lost one brother, and so have you. I wouldn't want to lose you too; I need you to be part of my life, Ron."

Ron was taken by surprise, he never thought of it that way. He was holding his own personal grudge, and didn't realize the affect it could have had on his family. His parent's shouldn't have to see a falling out between siblings, and Ron certainly didn't want to lose Ginny as a sister. She meant too much to him.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't think of it that way. I don't want to push you away, I'm really sorry." Ron moved a bit closer to Ginny, and pulled her into a loose hug.

"It's okay Ron, you're forgiven. Let's move past this. Today is a happy day, let's keep it that way." Ginny said quietly.

Ron let go of Ginny, "You know I'm proud of you. Who would've thought you would finish school before me?"

Ginny smiled, "You're doing what you want in life, and it will all be worth it."

"Thanks" Ron said simply.

_Later that day_

Hermione and Ginny were walking along the school grounds before they left to go back to the burrow. This was their last time walking the grounds as students, and it turned out to be very emotional for both the girls. Ginny was holding Hermione's hand loosely as they walked along the bank of the lake. She didn't notice Hermione was crying until she heard her sniffling.

Ginny looked quickly at Hermione's face, and saw fresh tears streaming down her face. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit sad is all. I'm going to miss it here." Hermione smiled weakly.

"You're going to be teaching here though. You'll be back before you know it." Ginny said.

"I know. It's silly of me, but I'm just going to miss being a student. I've had some really good times here. Hogwarts changed my life." Hermione explained.

Ginny felt a pain in her heart, because she agreed with Hermione. Hogwarts held some of the best times of her life, and she knew she had to leave it behind now. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts as well, even if the classes were brutal, my favorite memories of us are what I will always remember. I will cherish those memories forever. "

Hermione's smile was brighter, "I will never forget those moments. Who knew I would be up to no good in the library? I'm sure every time I go in there for a new book to read, I'll always think about our first time."

Ginny bit her lip, "Why don't we refresh our memory?"

Hermione turned and met Ginny's gaze. "What do you mean?"

Ginny gripped Hermione's hand, and started walking quickly toward the castle, "I think I need to go to the library. There may have been a book I forgot to return."

Hermione pulled at Ginny's hand playfully, but she wasn't giving in, "But your parents are waiting for us." Hermione laughed.

Ginny stopped for only a second, "I'll be quick, I promise."

Hermione laughed as Ginny led her back toward the castle. Everyone was waiting for them, but they would find something to occupy themselves with. If anyone asked, the girls would just say they went for one last look at Hogwarts as students, and got caught up in their fond memories.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." Hermione whispered to her girlfriend.

"And I will always love you, Hermione Granger." Ginny pulled Hermione in closer, as they went to go relive their school girl memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is a new collaboration story I am working on, under the pen name TheRavensLover. It's a Hermione/Ginny fic and has just been started. If you would like to read it, the link to the pen name is under my favorite authors, and I will also put the link under my favorite stories section. The title is, Show Me The Way.**


End file.
